Bad Boys Club Season 3 Chicago
by MCMXCV
Summary: The Season is back with a whole set of new boys! Who will last and who will crumble and fall? There will be blood shed and long drawn-out battles but these boys don't care as they turn up in Chicago! The original 7 boys: Isaias, Adonis, Joseph, Ant, Logan, Chase & Daniel! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB!
1. BBC Chicago Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB!**  
><strong>COLON: WHAT'S BEING SAID.<strong>  
><strong>BRACKETS: WHAT'S BEING SHOWN.<strong>

**BBC CHICAGO TRAILER**

ADONIS: Imagine the shit we could do all Season long!  
>[Somebodies monitor is being written on with black marker.]<p>

DANIEL: I warned him about his mouth, he thinks that everybody can take his jokes.  
>[A Bad Boy is seen being thrown into the pool.]<p>

ANT: If you gotta problem with me, I don't need to hear from somebody else's mouth that you do.  
>[Ant confronts two other Bad Boys]<p>

JOSEPH: I don't think people get that being Bad isn't a title, it's a Lifestyle.  
>[An individual shot of each Bad Boy entering the mansion is shown]<p>

PRODUCER: This Season on the Bad Boys Club.. The boys invade Chicago!  
>[The city of Chicago is shown; it's various lights and colors of vibrant shades reflecting across the river of which it's next to. The camera pans into a large, luxurious mansion, and then pans onto a large insignia of a blue heart with horns and a devil tail that's placed above the entrance to the house.]<p>

ISAIAS: Chi-Town? Bitch you already know we gon' run it!  
>[A Birds Eye view of the Bad Boys mansion, cars, restaurants and the pool are shown.]<p>

Bad Boys: BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 3, CHICAGO!  
>-Up All Night Starts Playing-<br>[They raise their shot glasses and clank them together, while the screen starts flashing to different scenes of partying, drinking, dancing, and laughing. The scene changes to the Bad Boys swimming in the pool behind the mansion, and eating dinner together.]

[All the boys are seen jumping up and down, screaming and shouting.]

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO CANCUN!  
>[All of the Bad Boys are seen swimming in a creek in the beautiful, tropical jungle of Cancun. The scene then flashes to the Bad Boys participating in the Mexican Day of the Dead festival as they party on top of a giant float in a parade. They are all having a good time, and laughing with each other, as all of the Bad Boys are seen on a roof atop their hotel in Mexico, cheering and yelling for Joy, as the scene fades to black.]<br>-Up All Night Ends-

DANIEL: I got my own demons I need to deal with..  
>[The scene shoots over to see Daniel sitting on a couch, with his head in between his hands.]<p>

CHASE: These niggas are crazy.. I need out of this house.  
>[Someone is seen leaving with a suitcase.]<p>

-Vamos Rapidos starts playing-

ANT: If you have problem with me, then address that shit! Don't be fugazy and run ya mouth behind my back to your petty ass crew!  
>[Ant, Adonis and Isaias are in each other's faces, as the scene fades from color, to black and white.]<p>

LOGAN: You want your showtime bitch? Imma give it to you while I'm beating that ass!  
>[Logan is seen fighting two unknown faces.]<p>

DANIEL: You being fake, see me with the hands then.  
>[Daniel is seen molly whopping someone into the shower.]<p>

CHASE: I AIN'T WITH YOU JUMPING HIM, THAT'S SOME WEAK ASS SHIT BITCH!  
>[A bunch of boys are seen falling on the floor in a massive brawl.]<p>

ISAIAS: I'm too good for these niggas.

GET READY

JOSEPH: You wallin' for respect right now!  
>[He shoves another boy into the wall.]<p>

FOR THE ULTIMATE

DANIEL: IMMA VIOLATE THAT ASS, IMMA MAKE YOUR ASS TAP OUT, IMMA CLOCK YOU IN YOUR MOUTH AND IMMA MERK YOU MY NIGGA!  
>[Daniel fights two boys in the hallway in the upper foyer of the mansion.]<p>

CHASE: OH! OH! OH! OH!

[Joseph and another bad boy are fighting while Joseph slams him into a glass wall.]

CHICAGO SHOWDOWN

ANT: LET GO! LET GO! LET GO, LET GO!

[The boys are seen fighting someone at the club.]

[Bad Boy is seen fighting as he exits the house; Joseph is beating him down with their own suitcase.]

CHASE: Replacement after Replacement, after Replacement! I DONT GIVE A FUCK, I'll SEND ALL YA ASSES HOME!

THIS

[Joseph throws glass cup in another boy's face.]

IS

LOGAN: HE GOT IT, HE GOT IT, HE GOT IT!

[Daniel is seen being pushed into the phone room.]

[Short clips of Joseph fighting Isaias, Chase fighting Adonis, and Ant fighting Isaias are shown]

[An ambulance is seen leaving the Bad Boys Mansion.]

BAD BOYS CLUB: CHICAGO

ADONIS: I AM the Bad Boys Club NIGGA!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Makin' It To The Mansion Special will be up shortly. Let me know who your favourite Bad Boy or Boys are this Season! *UPDATES ARE WEEKLY, EVERY TUESDAY!***

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	2. Makin' It To The Mansion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
>BEFORE COLON: SPEAKER<br>AFTER: COLON: DIALOGUE  
>BRACKETS: FLASHBACKPREVIEWS**

**BBC Chicago - Makin' It To The Mansion Special**

Natalie: Hey guys, I'm Natalie from Bad Girls Club Season 4.

Camilla: And I'm Camilla from Season 8 Las Vegas

Natalie: This season on the Bad Boys Club, the boys will be invading Chicago.

Camilla: Now if you thought Season 1 & 2 were crazy, you haven't seen nothing yet.

Natalie: The boys are badder than ever as we take you through each one of the new Bad Boys along with the returning Bad Boy from Season 2.

Camilla: We will be getting exclusive sneak peaks to what's to come from Season 3 of BBC Chicago! So get your popcorn as we start with our first Bad Boy...

BOTH: DANIEL!

[The scene fades to black, and a black and white image of Daniel is shown, as he parties and a scene of him fighting Stephan is shown.]

Daniel: If a bitch outta line, you need to knock that bitch right back into place you feel me?

Daniel  
>"Mr. Set-it-Off!"<br>Age: 21  
>Toronto, ON<p>

Daniel: I'm not saying fighting makes you Bad, but fucking up a fake bitch DOES make you Bad.  
>[The scene fades to show a montage of all of Daniel's previous fights ranging from both Seasons One and Two.]<p>

Daniel: I grew up here in Toronto with my Mom, Dad and both Sisters, but eventually moved out with my sister to do my own thing.  
>[A scene is shown where Daniel is eating with his sister and family as they laugh together and talk about Daniel's experiences on the Bad Boys Club.]<p>

Daniel: From my time on BBC, I learned to be careful who I trust, and watch my back at all times, cause there'll always be a fake nigga there with a knife ready for you, but even though I'm nice, and don't act like I used to, that don't mean I won't snap and violate that ass real quick.

Natalie: From what I've seen of Daniel since Season 1 and 2, he's bad, he says what he does and he does what he says, a true bad boy stays on his words.

Camilla: I've seen him too and I'm curious to see Mr. Set-It-Off in action so let's take a quick look at Daniel popping off.

[A scene fades into a sneak preview of the show, where Daniel is on the phone, and another Bad Boy is antagonizing him from the door. Daniel proceeds to get up, while the other boy bangs on the glass and laughs before walking into the kitchen, dripping wet from when Daniel pushed him into the pool earlier. A flashback of that scene is shown while Daniel walks towards the kitchen]

Daniel: What happened? How you feelin'? You feelin' some type of way?

[Daniel pushes him into the glass window, and the other bad boy falls but manages to hold onto the window sill. He gets up as Daniel advances on him, but the boy pushes Daniel back.]

?: I wanna Fuck you up right now.

Daniel: Bitch, I'll fade yo' ass! What's good?

?: I'd like to see you try you bi-

[Daniel elbows the other boy before he could speak, and begins to punch him in the face multiple times while the other boy ducked inwards towards Daniel's chest, and starts punching Daniel's shoulders. Daniel uses this to an advantage and forces his wait to crash his arm down the other boy's back. The scene starts into slow motion, and then rewinds again, shocking the viewers with the brutal battle taking place.]

Natalie: Did you see that boys eye after the elbow jab?

Camilla: Who was looking at his eye, did you see his head getting bashed in from the back.

Natalie: Daniel was definitely giving him the business.

Camilla: What I want to know is how do you bang on the glass of the phone room and then you run away to get banged on the wall?

Both Camilla and Natalie laughed.

Natalie: Anyways, Daniel we fuck with you, the other irrelevant boy, get an eye-patch.

Camilla laughs and nudges Natalie.

Natalie: What, you said it, how do you start something you can't finish.

Camilla: Now this new Bad Boy comes to us from all the way in the East Coast.

Natalie: This boy doesn't take bullying lightly and is quick to express his feelings freely.

Both: Meet Joseph!

Joseph: People don't get that being Bad isn't a title, it's a Lifestyle.

[A Photo of Joseph is shown.]  
>Joseph<br>"The Jersey Bombshell"  
>Age: 21<br>Perth Amboy, New Jersey

Joseph: I'm one of the nicest people you'd ever meet, but get on my bad side, and that's when shit gets real.

[A quick shot of Joseph standing in front of somebody is shown, as a static electricity effect returns the screen to normal.]

Joseph: I'm from a nonfactor part of Jersey, where there's nothing much to do, but this is where I grew up after moving from Brooklyn, so this is home. I live with my grandparents, and do whatever it takes to help'em out.

[A video shows Joseph helping his grandmother bring in heavy bags, and the scene switches to show Joseph helping his grandfather paint a shed.]

Joseph: Don't let my personality fool you, I'm not the one nor the two to fuck with.

Natalie: I like him but he seems a little nice, don't you think?

Camilla: Well everybody is nice until they get provoked right.

Natalie: Yeah, that's true for sure, so let's get into our next exclusive sneak peek of Season 3.

[The scene shifts to a sneak preview of the show. Joseph is standing in front of another boy, anger evident on his face, while the other boys look on.]

Joseph: What's your issue bruh?

?: You. You're my fucking issue.

Joseph: You gonna do something? Cause I see you moving that mouth, but you ain't swinging nigga.

?: Oh please you fat bitch.

[The scene is slow-mowed and rendered black and white, as Joseph is shown again in a confessional scene.]

Joseph: Oh he did not.. it's bad enough I got bullied throughout school over my weight, I'm not about to let this nigga walk away now.

[The scene shows Joseph chuckling, and the other boy laughing as well.]

?: You're a fat ass bitch, you ain't gon' do shiiiiiiii -

[The boy's words are put to a stop as Joseph sends one punch that knocks the other Bad Boy into the fridge.]

Natalie: Okay I fucks with you Joseph, you stood your ground with that other boy.

Camilla: See, never judge a book by its cover bitch.

Natalie: Bitch who the fuck you callin' a bitch?

Camilla: Natalie your the only other one in the room.

Both girls laugh.

Natalie: Joseph keep doing what you do cause you got them hands, don't let anyone tell you some negative shit like that.

Camilla: Yeah, keep your head up booboo. And to the other boy, Keep your head away from fridges, cause I know that shit hurt.

The girls laughed.

Natalie: So onto some new meat into the BBC house, we get to Chase.

Camilla: This bad boy is a quiet one until provoked, but he does like his liquor, so let's take a look at this HOT mess of a Bad Boy!

Chase: I just want to have fun, I'm only 21 and I need to live my life!

[A Photo is shown of Chase]  
>Chase<br>*The Party Boy*  
>Age: 21<br>From: Milwaukee, WI

Chase: These boys will either love me or hate me, but that don't matter with me.

Natalie: He kinda of gives me that 'I'm trouble' kind of vibe.

Camilla: But he does look like a good time.

Natalie: I didn't say he doesn't look like a good time, but he looks like trouble.

Camilla: So what you mean to say is that he gives off a Natalie Nunn vibe.

Natalie: GUUUURL, we bout to have a problem! No one can be Natalie Nunn.

Natalie flips her hair in a playful way as both girls laugh.

Camilla: Well let's get into this and see how good of a partier this Bad Boy is!

[The scenes goes into a preview of Chase and the boys in the club. Chase is seen throwing money in on the stripper and screaming having a good time smoking Shisha as he gets a lap dance.]

[The boys leave the club and head into the limo as Chase is too drunk to walk by himself. Two boys help him into the limo as a heated discussion happens in the limo]

Joseph: You're cool as fuck but you need to stop being so sloppy it's not a good look.

Chase: I had your back so don't come at me like that.

Joseph: No one's coming at you in any type of way.

Chase: So lower your motherfucken tone then.

[Both boys are seen in each others face as someone parts the two]

Chase: DON"T FUCKIN' DISRESPECT ME, I AIN'T THE ONE.

[The scene goes back to Natalie and Camilla.]

Natalie: Chase, you're fun as Hell but your friend was just looking out for you.

Camilla: Yeah, and you stole my line, but it's fine since you cool and cute... well you're hot that's why.

Natalie slaps Camilla's leg as she's laughs at Camilla's comment.

Natalie: Well you seem fun and that's a good quality to have in the BBC House cause these boys will fuck with you mentally and physically.

Camilla: Long story short, Chase, you're cool but know how much liquor you could handle. Keep it cute!

Natalie: Now that we've seen some popping off and some sloppy drunks in this season, let's get to this Bad Boy who loves to talk some smack.

Camilla: Hopefully he can back that shit up, but without further a due...

Both: Here's Adonis!

Adonis: I already know my role in this house, I'm going to go in there and run it.

[A picture of Adonis is shown]  
>Adonis *The Miami Maniac*<br>Age: 22  
>From: Miami, FL<p>

Adonis: Boys are always gunning to be my friend cause I'm just that nigga that everyone loves and knows not to mess with.

[A Scene is shown of Adonis partying in his home town with his 'groupies' and friends, drinking, dancing and smoking having a good time]

Natalie: I love that he's confident, but let's not get too over-confident.

Camilla: I have a feeling that he can talk that talk, but can't walk that walk.

Natalie: Throwing shade?

Camille: Girl I can't throw no shadows, He looks like he can't fight.

Natalie: Well let's just get a little sneak peek of Adonis to see how he is in the BBC House!

[The screen is turned dark, as a scene from Season 3 Chicago is shown. Adonis is seen in the confessional.]

[Consecutive confessionals are shown]

Adonis: The first boy looks cheap as Hell, but he is all up in my ass so I can fuck with him.

Adonis: I've seen Daniel before but I ain't scared of that hoe, but just to be save I will pretend to like him.

Adonis: Joseph is sooooooooooo fat, you're on the Bad Boys Club at least do some sit-ups.

Adonis: Ant seems to be a non-factor, he doesn't do much so he's a waste of my precious time.

Adonis: Chase looks like a white trash trailer park hill-billy, that can't handle his liquor, so I'll keep my eye on him.

Adonis: Now Logan looks tidy, but he looks like trouble, a lot of trouble but I'm not worried I got my guns right here.

[Adonis kisses his biceps]

Adonis: I'm the baddest bad boy out here so these boys are nothing but peasants.

[Natalie and Camilla are seen once again]

Camilla: Damn all this nigga do is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, and talk some more.

[Natalie rested her head on her hand as she rolls her eyes]

Natalie: On some realshit, I know Adonis' mouth is going to get him in trouble, hopefully his 'guns' will help him out!

Both girls laughed.

Camilla: I'm not too feeling Adonis right now, but who knows, maybe he backs up what he says.

Natalie: For his sake, I hope he can, cause that was a shit-load of comments, did you hear what he said about Chase?

Camilla: Oh GIRL YES! First of all Chase is S-E-X-Y in caps, you feel me, Adonis you're not even that cute to be makin' fun of anybody, so with that being said... NEXT!

Natalie: Now we have another Bad Boy from New Jersey.

Camilla: The last one knew what it was, so I hope this one does too.

Natalie: It's time to introduce this swaggarific spit-fire Isaias!

Isaias: I'm nice, but I like everything to go MY way, so if it doesn't then we'll have a problem.

[A image of Isaias is shown]  
>Isaias *Swagged-Out Spitfire*<br>Age: 21  
>From: Newark, NJ<p>

Isaias: People either like to be around me because I can give them things, the finer things in life that they can't get by themselves.

[A shot is shown of Isaias flaunting all of his name-brand designer clothing, bags, shoes, colognes and cars.]

Camilla: He coming off a little boogie or is it just me?

Natalie: No, it's definitely not you... He is a bit boogie.

Camilla: I mean I would be his friend since he is a generous boogie.

The girls laughed.

Natalie: Girl bye! Let's take a look into how Isaias rolls in the BBC House!

[The scene shifts into Isaias and Adonis sitting at a restaurant, in the outside patio drinking and waiting for their food.]

Isaias: I don't understand why they are taking so long with our food.

Adonis: They're busy, it's fine.

Isaias: Busy my ass, they're a business and if they want to keep doing business they need to attend to every customer. Mainly me!

Adonis: Okay God!

[The waiter came up to both Isaias and Adonis and handed them their food as he began to walk away]

Isaias: Hey! SIR!

[The waiter walked back]

Isaias: I don't know if you're blind or deaf, but I didn't order this, and even if I did it's burnt like your face.

[the scene shifts back to Camilla and Natalie who are dying with laughter]

Natalie: Oh My God, he did not just say that to that poor waiter.

Camilla: That was the rudest of the rude, how do you say something like that, I mean that is really racist.

Natalie: Well, I guess but who knows, Isaias, you dress nice, but I don't think you're kind... at all.

Camilla: I feel like you need to watch your mouth too, cause if that was me, I sure as Hell no your ass would have been flat on the ground.

Natalie started laughing.

Natalie: Camilla you'll give him the Taylor treatment or the Amy treatment?

Both girls started laughing as they continued.

Camilla: They could pick and choose, they could get the best of both worlds!

Natalie: On that note, Isaias you might be a good friend to a lot of people, but you got an attitude and a mouth on you.

Camille: Just be careful that you don't use that type of disrespect in the house or shit might get ugly real fast!

Natalie: So our next Bad Boy knows how to deal with a situation.

Camilla: He's a cute soul with an aggressive attitude that will wake up right up from your bed... literally!

Natalie: Let's get into this explosive sneak peek of what went down when someone got a little too drunk for Logan's liking!

LOGAN: I never look for drama but drama just seems to find me.

Logan *Loose Cannon*  
>Age: 22<br>From: Philadelphia, PA

[Sneak preview of the show. Logan is seen walking in from the club and enters the confessional with Daniel.]

LOGAN: My nigga, he was mad disrespectful in the club, I need to address that shit, how you vomiting on someone else's VIP though?

[Bad boy is seen throwing up in the club on someone else's table, while the other boys look in disgust.]

DANIEL: It was disgusting, he didn't even apologize, like where are your manners and morals as a human being?

LOGAN: I'm over this bitch, I was trying to be nice but you know what, FUCK THIS BITCH!

[Logan runs out of the confessional as Daniel speaks in the confessional.]

DANIEL: This house is bout' to turn up a notch and bitch I feel sorry for you... NOT.

[Logan is seen going up the stairs into a Bad Boys room where another bad boy is sleeping.]

LOGAN: Get up.

[The bad boy is showing no signs of getting up.]

LOGAN: Get the fuck up sloppy.

[Logan climbs into the bed hovering over the bad boy.]

LOGAN: WHAT'S GOOD, WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCH!

[The other bad boy gets up and pushes Logan's stomach to step back as Logan throws punches onto the sleepy bad boy. The scene pauses and rewinds and plays slowly as it shows Logan three hard punches onto the other bad boys face.]

Both: DAMN!

Natalie: Now that's a rude awakening!

Camilla: That nigga pushed Logan and he went H.A.M on a nigga, like whoa I thought I had anger issues.

Natalie: But you do bitch!

Both girls glared at each other before bursting into laughter.

Camilla: Anyways, I would feel tight about that too, like it's all disrespectful to do that onto someone else's VIP though.

Natalie: But I want to see the rest of the fight cause I know that shit didn't just stop like that!

Camilla: I know that was an intense fight, but I do feel like Logan should've let the other guy guy up fully and then bust his ass.

Natalie: I mean the other boy was awake, he got up and pushed Logan and Logan just started bashing!

Camilla: Well that's true, but after everything is said and done, I fuck with you Logan!

Natalie: Me too, you showed him that a real bad boy, can stay classy and fuck a bitch up like that.

Natalie snapped her finger at the end of her sentence for emphasis.

Camilla: We've been through 6 Bad Boys so far, and there is one more remaining!

Natalie: Let's get to this sexy piece of a hunk!

Ant: I'm a Bad Boy cuz' I say I am, plain and simple.

[a photo of Ant is shown]

Anthony (Ant)  
>*The Texas Thrasher*<br>Age: 22  
>Houston, TX<p>

Ant: Living in Texas, Sports means everything, so I do my best at everything I do.

[A video of Ant is shown as he is playing Lacrosse, then another video of him playing Football, and another of him Boxing.]

Ant: Being an only child, I get what I want, when I want it, no matter who has it.

[Photo's are shown of Ant purchasing the newest pair of Jordans and True Religion clothing.]

Natalie: Damn girl this boy is Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

Camilla: I know that's right, and he play sports? PHEW, ANT CALL A BITCH!

Both girls laugh.

Natalie: I'm kinda feeling Ant a little, but boy if you about the "I get what I want" you best be able to handle the Bad Boys.

Camilla: Let's take a peek at how Ant rolls.

[A scene is shown of the Boys getting into the house, as another Bad Boy is seen arguing with Chase. They are all surrounding the kitchen counter, as the matter of the situation is being addressed.]

Chase: I'm sick of your pranks nigga, deadass.

Ant: Forreall bro, you went too far on that shit.

?: I said I apologize, can't ya niggas take a joke, the fuck?

Ant: Nah yo, that prank shit, throw it out the window. No one touches my shit, I don't care who you are.

[Ant gets closer into his face]

Ant: You touch my shit again, and we're gonna have a problem, and you don't want me as a problem, got me?

?: Nigga please, you ain't shit compared to me. Like I said, take a joke.

[He shoves Ant back.]

Ant: Word? Oh, word? You wanna push a nigga?

[Ant walks forward and proceeds to punch the other Bad Boy with his left hand, and as the other Bad Boy flinched, Ant tricked him, and swung with his right fist instead, punching him square in the jaw.]

Camilla: FREEEEEEEZE! Did you see that?

Natalie: Yeah he hit'em with the fake left, pop right!

Camilla: Ant you are definitely on good terms with me, you look good, get your own shit, and can handle your own shit.

Natalie: Hmm, Ant gets a certified…..

Both Girls: TEN!

Camilla: Now that we introduced you to all the Bad Boys you will have to wait until next week for the grand opening of BBC Chicago premier!

Natalie: We hope you enjoyed this little teaser of the boys, and what's about to go down in the house because I know we did!

Camilla: So until next time, I'm Camilla!

Natalie: And I'm Natalie.

Both: And we're out this bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave in a review who your favourite bad boy or bad boys are! I'll be updating this every Tuesday! Episode 1 of BBC Chicago is called, "Chi-Town, Beat-Down".**

**Follow | Favourite | Review**


	3. Sneak Peek - BBCASB

**Sneak Peek of BBCASB Enjoy!**

**BBCASB Season 1**

**Episode 1 – Paradise Lost**

The city lights of Hollywood are shown, fashion boutiques, the city and cars driving by, a beautiful fountain, and it then zooms into a Bad Boys Club Limo driving up to the huge mansion. Two boys are seen in the limo, Stephan and Michael.

_Stephan was wearing a white button up with black polk-a-dotted shirt, over his black denim jeans and some black and white high-top Adidas. He had a short gold chain around his neck that had his name on it._

_Michael was wearing an emerald green long sleeve, which the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, over his white jeans and some green and white sneakers. He had a black G-Shock watch on his left hand and a silver chain. _

**STEPHAN:** [I'm back, and I know you all are gonna be surprised that I made it into All-Star Battle, but in all realness, I was a boss on my Season. Most people know me for fighting Daniel, and Jumping him but it is what it is, I've grown from that experience and I'm just here to compete for that 100,000 dollars!]

**FLASHBACK:** Of Stephan pushing Daniel onto the couch and punched him into his chest as Daniel got up and punched back into Stephan's forehead. Then a flashback of Stephan holding Daniel's head back onto the couch as he punched down onto him 3 times before Daniel got on top of the couch and started fighting Stephan on the back of his neck and head.

**MICHAEL:** [Hey everybody, the most hated is in the building and I know you guys missed my trouble making ass! On my Season in Atlanta I was pretty much a drunk mess and thought that I was the best of the best but I ended up being in one of the best fights to hit BBC history when Stephan and I fought Daniel… even though it didn't end well for either Stephan or I, we still learnt a lot from our experience and we grew to become a bigger and better person.]

**FLASHBACK:** Of when Michael tried fighting back Daniel when Daniel pulled him out of the chair. Another flashback is shown of Michael jumping into the fight with Stephan and Daniel and hitting Daniel at the back of his head multiple times before Daniel turns around and fights him.

**STEPHAN:** Oh My God, we're going to run this shit like what we did in our Season.  
><strong>MICHAEL:<strong> You already know, I wonder who else will be making it to All-Star Battle.  
><strong>STEPHAN:<strong> I know Daniel will be there for sure, he was in 3 motherfuckin' Seasons, talk about being overrated.  
><strong>MICHAEL:<strong> HAHA, I know, Oh shit, we're here!

* * *

><p><strong>A little teaser for you guys :* <strong>


	4. Opening Fight Sneak Peek

Somewhere in Chicago..

The streets of Chicago are show; various cars honking horns and the city lights illuminating the night sky, reminiscent to Times Square in New York City. The camera speed zooms throughout the city, and onto a large victorian mansion with a blue devil's heart insignia patented on top of the walkway that leads to the entrance of the house. Inside, five males were pacing back and forth, shoving different pairs of clothes into large trash bags.

DANIEL: I love me a good prank, so Adonis, Isaias, let's see how you like it for y'all to be the prankee.

JOSEPH: Since niggas wanna talk shit about living with us, we'll help them pack their shit and make them think they are getting kicked out.

CHASE: HAHAHA, The look on their faces will be priceless.

ANT: Fuck, when are they coming home?

JOSEPH: It better be soon, I'm done playing games with these nigga.

The scene shifts to different flashback scenes of two Bad Boys, Adonis and Isaias, talking about all of the boys especially Joseph.

ISAIAS: These niggas are so wack, they think they run shit. I'd like to see them throw hands with me, so I can fuck all they asses up.

ADONIS: hahaha These niggas are nothing compared to us, we ARE the Bad Boys Club.

The scene shifts back to the present, where Daniel, Joseph, Ant, Logan, and Chase are just about done throwing some of Isaias and Adonis' belongings into trash bags. They put the garbage bags of clothes outside the mansion door.

DANIEL: Let's go outside.

ANT: Why?

DANIEL: We packed some of their shit, they might want to fight or something.

Joseph, Ant, Logan, Chase and Daniel went outside and sat around the stairs and patio waiting.

LOGAN: Their pulling up.

Outside, a black jeep pulls into the driveway of the mansion, and Adonis and Isaias exit both doors, laughing and cheering about the prank they pulled earlier. A flashback is shown of them putting up an old picture of Joseph, from when he was obese over his Bad Boy photo in the house.

ADONIS: Did you see his face? That bitches face was priceless.

ISAIAS: Nigga, it's only the third night, imagine the type of shit we could pull all season long?

DANIEL: Joseph handle your shit first cause they did you wrong with that shit.

ANT: Yeah, and if they jump you, I'll be there.

CHASE: Real shit.

JOSEPH: Thanks guys.

Adonis and Isaias came out the Jeep and noticed their belongings were in plastic bags.

ADONIS: WHAT THE FUCK?

ISAIAS: What the Hell is going on?

JOSEPH: Ya wanna target me and bully me? It's time to fight.

Adonis charged at Joseph and punched him in his nose. Joseph pushed him back and threw a punch into Adonis' eye and then a next one on his chest area. Isaias jumped in and swung on Joseph at the same time Adonis swung, they both hit Joseph's face and neck. Logan, Ant, and Chase ran into the fight and Logan threw a hard punch into Isaias nose as he was holding Joseph's neck and Ant threw a couple of punches on Adonis as he was still swinging on Joseph. Chase came in and punched Isaias as the whole group of 6 boys fell onto the ground. Joseph got a hold on Adonis' shirt and pulled him closer to him and started punching him on his head as he ripped the shirt from his grip. Isaias kicked repeatedly which hit Joseph in his face, Logan's arm and Ant's ribcage. Security flocked in as different angles of them fighting were showing before the words, "Bad Boys Club" appear. The title of the show explodes and the word 'Chicago' are shown on screen.

74 hours earlier…


	5. Chi-Town Beat-Down

**BBC Chicago - Chi-Town Beat-Down**

At a Bar in Southern Chicago, a boy was sitting at one of the tables, drinking a Dive Bomber and watching as the streets of Chicago were bustled with business and many people wandering around. The boy wore a white V-Neck, with a jean jacket vest. He donned a silver watch with a black polo hat, a pair of khaki's, and a pair of Concords.

_JOSEPH: Some people need to understand that being Bad isn't a Title, it's a Lifestyle._

* * *

><p>Joseph<p>

"The Jersey Bombshell"

Age: 21

Perth Amboy, New Jersey

* * *

><p>A video of Joseph's audition is shown, as he speaks about what makes him a Bad Boy<p>

_JOSEPH: A Bad Boy knows what he wants and how to get it. A Bad Boy believes in heading in first and looking back later. People are gonna love you, and people are gonna hate you. Others are gonna secretly wanna be you, and that's what makes me a Bad Boy. I do what I want, when I want, without anyone's permission. Everything I have, I worked for, and still do._

Home Videos are shown of him partying with friends, and shots of him helping out his family are shown.

_JOSEPH: I grew up in a non factor ass part of Jersey, but this non factor ass place is home. I do what I can to help out those around me, and I'll be damned if I fail._

_JOSEPH: When people ask about my sexuality, I always say the same thing. I don't label myself, I call it want. If I wanna be with a guy, I'll be with a guy, if i wanna be with a girl, I'll be with a girl, and I always get what I want. *winks*_

Joseph notices another boy walking up to him, and smiles. The boy smiles back, and sits across from him.

ANT: Hey man, what's up? I'm Ant.

The scene freezes into a black and white of the scene and goes into casting tape of Ant.

_ANT: I'm crazy, funny, wild, and the Baddest Boy to hit this club._

* * *

><p>Ant<p>

"The Texas Thrasher"

Age: 21

Houston, TX

* * *

><p><em>ANT: I'm a Bad Boy because I say I am, plain and simple.<em>

Videos of Ant's sports career are shown, his Lacrosse games, his winning football touchdowns, his boxing matches and his racing wins.

_ANT: I've been in sports all my life, and these boys better realize that if they even try to mess with me, they got the wrong one._

A video of Ant eating with his friends at Chipotle and drinking beers while playing Beer Pong. His friends are cheering him on as he throws the winning ball.

_ANT: I'm a winner, and always will be a winner._

The scenes shifts back to Joseph and Ant meeting up.

JOSEPH: Hi, I'm Joseph. It's nice to meet you. Where you from?

ANT: Texas, how about you?

JOSEPH: Jersey. You excited for this bro?

ANT: Hell yeah, when I got the call I practically crashed my car from excitement.

JOSEPH: Yo! You're crazy son. Oh shit, the limo's here!

Both boys walked into the limo, and began their drive to the massive mansion that awaited them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

Joseph: So, I meet Ant.. he's pretty chill. He's telling me about his sports, racing, and all these other things, and he seems mad cool. I can level with him on that stuff, and its good to know I have one person I can get along with.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

Ant: Joseph seems nice, he's an alright guy. I like how he can keep a convo going, and he's into the same things I am. I feel like we could be a good team.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, at a restaurant, another Boy was waiting at a table with an umbrella in the middle of it. Considering the look and feel of the restaurant, it was expensive and this next Boy was all about expensive.<p>

* * *

><p>Isaias<p>

"The Swagged Out Spitfire"

Age: 21

Jersey City, NJ

* * *

><p><em>ISAIAS: I get what I want. The expensive shit, not a problem, if you're friends with me, just know you'll get the good shit too, ALL of the good shit.<em>

_ISAIAS: I'm not the guy to push around, and even when I do get pushed around, the niggas that try me, regret it in 2.5._

Isaias noticed the other Bad Boy sitting at the table across from him, and walked over to him. He shook his hand, and flashed a smile.

ISAIAS: What's up bruh, I'm Isaias.

ADONIS: Heyyyy, I'm Adonis!

* * *

><p>Adonis<p>

"The Miami Maniac"

Age:22

Miami, FL

* * *

><p><em>ADONIS: I am the cutest, baddest, Bad Boy in this bitch. So Chicago, keep a mother fucking lookout.<em>

Adonis and Isaias order a few drinks, and before they know it, they have formed a bond. Laughing over multiple jokes, especially throwing shade around. Isaias laughed harder, slamming his hand on the table.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

Isaias: Yo this nigga is funny as hell. We're deff gonna run this bitch like no tomorrow. This is our season so ya niggas need to fall back.

* * *

><p>The scene shifts back to the two boys laughing and smiling at the jokes they were coming up with. In no time, a limo had picked them up, and drove off to the mansion.<p>

Elsewhere, two other Bad Boys were sitting on a bench near a deserted road, talking among themselves about their future experience in the house.

_LOGAN: Waddddddddddddduppppp? The name's Logan. Remember it, cause I WILL be a Person of Interest._

* * *

><p>Logan<p>

"The Loose Cannon"

Age: 22

Philadelphia, PA

* * *

><p><em>LOGAN: I never look for Drama but Drama just seems to find me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>CHASE: These boys will either love me or hate me, but that won't matter with me.<em>

* * *

><p>Chase<p>

"The Party Boy."

Age: 21

Milwaukee, WI

* * *

><p>LOGAN: So what do you think we're gonna deal with in the house?<p>

CHASE: I don't even know.. I hope nothing too crazy. I heard Daniel's back AGAIN.

LOGAN: Word? Damn, he must be about what he says if they put him in three different seasons.

CHASE: Hold up.. what the?

The two boys notice a chrome Lamborghini Gallardo, speeding down towards them, with another bad boy standing up and waving towards them.

LOGAN: No way.. get the fuck outta here!

CHASE: It's Daniel!

Daniel smiled and waved to the two boys to get into the car.

_DANIEL: When a bitch outta line, you need to knock that bitch right back into place, you feel me?_

_DANIEL: I'm not saying, 'fighting makes you bad' but beating up a fake bitch does!_

* * *

><p>Daniel<p>

"Mr. Set-It-Off"

Age: 21

Toronto, ON

* * *

><p>DANIEL: Let's go!<p>

Logan and Chase made their way into the Lamborghini.

LOGAN: So the rumours were true, you are going to apart of our Season.

DANIEL: My nigga,who else would have made it onto the next Season? Surely not Martin.

CHASE: Damn, I just hope there isn't no jumping this Season.

LOGAN: That shit is wack as fuck.

DANIEL: Anyways, you've started the conversation and I didn't even get you guys' names haha

CHASE: I'm Chase!

LOGAN: And I'm Logan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: Well, Logan seems bomb as fuck, and Chase seems chill as fuck, so I'm glad I'm already getting along with two niggas.

* * *

><p>The scene then shifts into the Adonis and Isaias being the first two boys entering the house.<p>

ADONIS: Oh my God, we're here!

ISAIAS: WE'RE BOUT TO TURN UP!

Adonis and Isaias exit the limo and run into the huge Victorian Mansion. As they enter the house they are immediately introduced with the tall staircase that lead to the upstairs. The two boys ran up the stairs and looked down the veranda. They made their way down the hallway to the left of the staircase to the big room that had 3 beds in it.

ISAIAS: Honestly, I'm not trying to get to know anyone else in this bitch, let's look for a room with only two beds!

ADONIS: ii, sounds legit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ADONIS: I feel like Isaias is one of those opinionated people who will judge any book by it's cover, BUT he looks rich with his clothing choices so I could give two fucks at this point.

* * *

><p>The two boys went back out to the hallway and continued to go further down as they finally stumbled upon a room with two beds in it.<p>

ISAIAS: YES! Let's put our shit down and get some bottles and turn up in this bitch!

ADONIS: Sounds like a plan. Let's get this shit poppin'!

Both boys made their way downstairs but noticed the wall filled with all the boys' pictures.

ISAIAS: These are the other boys?

ADONIS: Looks like it.

ISAIAS: Let's get a closer look at the competition in this house.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ISAIAS: These boys look like a mess, especially the fat one like…EW. I'm seeing the same shit with just different BORING faces, so looks like Adonis is going to be my ride-or-die bitch in this game.

* * *

><p>The boys continue towards the kitchen as Adonis pops open the bottle and pours up the glass with liquor.<p>

ISAIAS: CHEERS!

ADONIS: You already know!

The front door opens and Logan, Chase and Daniel enter the mansion.

LOGAN: ANYONE IN HERE!

CHASE: Oh shit, look at the arcade room right over there!

DANIEL: I guess no one else is in here, let's go look for our room.

LOGAN: True say!

The three excited boys ran up the stairs and down the hallway into the first room which had three beds in it.

CHASE: This is perfect, the three of us in this room!

LOGAN: I'm down, y'all two cool with me!

DANIEL: Yeah, let's be roomies!

The boys put their things away as the camera focused on Adonis and Isaias in the kitchen giggling, chuckling and hiding while drinking their liquor.

ISAIAS: 'Oh my God, there is a arcade room' I definitely know that bitch is broke, acting like he never seen an arcade before.

ADONIS: Don't kill me. They all sound annoying as fuck though, but we should introduce ourselves.

ISAIAS: NO! They have to introduce themselves to us, we're the kings of this Season. Just remember that.

The scene shifted back to upstairs where Logan, Chase and Daniel began to explore. They went into the hallway left of the staircase upstairs where they entered the 'Dressing Room'.

LOGAN: Look at all these shoes and shit!

CHASE: All of this shit is for us?!

DANIEL: Yeah, this is dope as fuck! Let's go back to the hallway by our room and see what the other rooms look like.

CHASE: Sure, let's go.

The boys went back to the hallway that led to their room, but instead of entering their room they continued walking down the hallway and entered the bedroom of Adonis and Isaias.

LOGAN: Huh? Bags are already here.

CHASE: What the Hell? But nobody answered us when you screamed in the house.

Adonis and Isaias heard the boys upstairs and new that they were in their room. Both boys ran upstairs and barged down the hallway and into their room.

ADONIS: YO! Why the fuck are you guys in our room?

DANIEL: Excuse me?

ISAIAS: Obviously this one is deaf, why are you guys in our room? Trying to steal stuff?

LOGAN: First of all no one is deaf and none of us are broke, so you could stop with your petty preaching it's already getting old.

CHASE: Anyways, we didn't even know that there were other guys in this house since you both didn't respond to us when we called when we first entered the house.

ISAIAS: Well we're the stars of this show so y'all three will have to introduce yourselves to us.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: I know these bitches are not serious. Less than 2 seconds into this thing and they are the 'stars of the show'? Bitch please.

* * *

><p>LOGAN: You're not being serious right?<p>

ADONIS: We're deadass serious. And we want you three to leave our room.

CHASE: By the way, 'the three' of us have names, it's Chase, Logan and Daniel.

Daniel, Logan and Chase just walked out of Adonis and Isaias' room and went downstairs into the kitchen.

DANIEL: I can't, this Season is already looking out to be hectic.

LOGAN: You can say that again.

The front door opened and Joseph and Ant walked in.

ANT: Yo, where the party people at?

Daniel, Logan and Chase exit the kitchen and greet Ant and Joseph.

LOGAN: YES! Friendly company!

JOSEPH: Hey, I'm Joseph!

ANT: And I'm

Ant, it's nice to meet all of you, is anyone else in here?

CHASE: Yeah but I'm sure they won't give you guys a warm welcome either, they have it in their minds that they're the baddest boys of the season.

JOSEPH: Wow, and this is just day one!

DANIEL: I'm telling you, the drama is real!

All 5 boys began laughing as Adonis and Isaias made their way down the stairs.

ISAIAS: Who do you guys think you're laughing at huh?

ADONIS: Yeah, I wanna know, cause I'll shut all of you up quick time.

JOSEPH: You guys weren't joking when you guys said they thought they are the shit.  
>ADONIS: Excuse me fatty-wanna-patty, but you need to watch that mouth of yours, cause you don't want none.<p>

EVERYONE: Whoa!

DANIEL: That was uncalled for.

ANT: He's not even fat, like chillout.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANT: These two hooligans think they can bash my friend, it's not going to happen, no bullying on my watch.

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: Imma let it slide, cause y'all don't know me like that.<p>

ISAIAS: OOO! We're so scared, I said sarcastically.

CHASE: You know what, just cut out this pathetic drama, grow the fuck up.

ADONIS: Hill-Billy-Joe-Bob you shut the fuck up.

Everyone's eyes widen as Chase advances into Adonis' face.

CHASE: TEST ME! TEST ME BITCH!

Daniel and Logan get inbetween the two and separate them by carrying Chase into the kitchen. Ant and Joseph follow them into the kitchen as Isaias and Adonis go back into their room. They camera invades the kitchen as the 5 boys deliberate.

DANIEL: That went too far too fast.

LOGAN: Honestly, like it's an hour in and we already almost had an altercation.

CHASE: I hate scums like him, who think they know it all and are better than everyone else.

JOSEPH: Don't worry I think we all got each other's backs so let's just forget about those nobody's and pop open a bottle!

ANT: YES! I LIKE HOW YOU THINK!

LOGAN: TIME TO DRINK UNTIL THE NIGHT COMES!

The boys pop open the bottle and take turns taking a shot from the bottle itself as Chase lined up shot glasses after shot glasses for a race of taking shots.

CHASE: So this is how it works! We each throw in $100 and who ever drinks all 5 shots the fastest without spilling or throwing up or spitting up gets all the money!

DANIEL: AYE! Sounds like my kind of game!

Each boy put in $100.00 onto the kitchen aisle and each took their first shot glass and on the count of three they started to chug down their drinks. Shot after shot was being swallowed by each bad boy as Chase came out on top just finishing a mille-second before the other boys.

CHASE: I win!

The boys cheers and lifted Chase up on their shoulders as a joke for his victory as the camera went into Adonis and Isaias' room.

ISAIAS: These hoes don't know me, I'll turn shit up in here.

ADONIS: I'm telling you, If they don't come correct, I'm laying my hands down on that Joseph kid.

ISAIAS: He looks so BLEH like how did he even come into Bad Boys Club?

ADONIS: I have no idea, how about we go search him up online and see what comes up?

ISAIAS: Ha, I like how you think, let's do it!

Isaias and Adonis go downstairs into the living room area where the computer desk is and go look online for information about Joseph.

ISAIAS: Holy shit, is that him?

ADONIS: Whoa, he is like obesed in this picture.

ISAIAS: I just had a great idea, save it and after we come home tonight we'll print it out and paste it on his monitor picture.

ADONIS: OH MY GOD! This is going to be so funny, pranksters for days!

Soon the boys all get freshened up and head out into the limo and head out to club Starlight. The boys walk in and go into their VIP section and start popping bottles and dancing and smoking shishas.

LOGAN: This is so much fun, I can get used to partying with you two!  
>CHASE: Just promise me you guys will never let this shit change us as human beings!<p>

DANIEL: Nah, we got this!

Daniel takes 5 shots from the waitress and gives one to Ant, Joseph, Chase and Logan and himself as they cheers amongst themselves and take the shot!

ANT: We have to turn up like this every night!

JOSEPH: With the 5 of us you already know we're going to tare up the windy city!

Daniel, Logan, Chase, Ant and Joseph dance along with some girls that they let into their VIP as Isaias and Adonis kept to themselves.

ISAIAS: Why are they letting these ratchet bitches come into our VIP?

ADONIS: I don't even know, like I'm going to address this shit when we get into the limo.

Soon the boys pay their bills and head out of Club Starlight and go into the limo. They entered into the limo in this order: Adonis, Isaias, Daniel, Logan, Chase, Joseph and Ant.

ADONIS: Yo, I wanna say something!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: Of course his drunk ass wanna say something.

* * *

><p>LOGAN: What is it?<p>

ADONIS: If we are partying the 7 of us in our VIP, nobody else should be allowed in that so said VIP.

DANIEL: Why?

ADONIS: Cause I said so, that's why.

DANIEL: Well I need a better reasoning.

ADONIS: Bitch don't get smart with me!

DANIEL: And bitch, you're talking to a smart bitch so I'm not getting dumb anytime soon.

The limo reached the house as everyone exited the limo and made their way into their rooms. Ant and Joseph settled into their room. Daniel, Logan and Chase made their way into their room with 3 beds as Isaias and Adonis stuck around in the living room concocting their scheme of printing Joseph's childhood photo when he was obesed. Adonis printed the picture as Isaias got glue. They made their way to Joseph's picture and glued the obesed photo onto Joseph's monitor. They topped it off with writing with permanent marker "Fat Bitch" "You Don't Belong Here" "Nobody Likes You" and "Bye Felicia". The two boys ran to their room giggling about the prank they pulled.

* * *

><p>The morning crept up as Adonis and Isaias were the first two to awaken in the house.<p>

ISAIAS: Let's leave this pigs-den and go out and eat somewhere!

ADONIS: Sounds legit, let's go but first did anyone wake up to see the picture?

ISAIAS: I don't know, let's go check!

Both boys headed down the hallway and passed Daniel, Logan and Chase still asleep in their room. They went further down the hallway to see that Joseph and Ant were also fast asleep.

ADONIS: This is no fun, let's pull more pranks.

ISAIAS: How about hiding their wallets?

ADONIS: Let's find them.

Adonis and Isaias ran into each room quietly getting each boys wallets and hiding them around the house.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

Both Adonis and Isaias go inside the confessional room.

ADONIS: Have fun finding your shits, you pieces of shits!

ISAIAS: HAHAHA, I'm done with these broads, let's get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Adonis and Isaias leave the mansion as Joseph, Ant, Chase and Logan wake up. All four boys make their sleep-deprived selves down into the kitchen to get some food to eat. Chase pours out some cereal for himself to eat as a wallet comes out of the cereal box.<p>

CHASE: What the fuck? SOMEBODY LOST A WALLET?

LOGAN: Is that a wallet?

CHASE: Yeah...

Chase opens the wallet and sees Daniel's ID in it.

CHASE: It's Daniel's.

LOGAN: Why would he put his wallet in the cereal box?

The boys laugh as they all four go back upstairs to ask Daniel about the ordeal. They wake him up.

LOGAN: Yo, Daniel why was your wallet in the cereal box?

DANIEL: What the fuck are you talking about? Are you still drunk, haha!

CHASE: My nigga, here's your wallet, it was inside the cereal box.

DANIEL: No, that can't be, last night we put all our wallets together remember, on that dresser.

Chase and Logan go look for their wallets as they now notice their wallets have disappeared.

DANIEL: Joseph, Ant, maybe you two should check for y'all wallets also.

Joseph and Ant went into their room to find that their wallets were also gone from their pants pockets.

CHASE: YO, WHERE IS ADONIS AND ISAIAS?

Joseph and Ant run back into Daniel, Logan and Chase's room as they were all heated and upset at this moment. They went down the hall into Adonis and Isaias' room and notice that they are gone.

LOGAN: Is this supposed to be a prank or something?

ANT: I don't fuck with people touching my shit, especially if I don't like them.

JOSEPH: I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE THEM.

All 5 boys made their way downstairs as they pass the monitors and notice Joseph's monitor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

LOGAN: That shit pissed me off, who would do that to anyone?

* * *

><p>The boys looked onto the picture pasted onto Joseph's monitor when he was obesed.<p>

JOSEPH: THEY'RE DEAD!

ANT: Yo, since they want to pull pranks, how about we pull a prank of our own?

DANIEL: What do you suppose we do?

JOSEPH: Let's pretend to throw them out so they know we aren't joking around, and maybe they'll change for the better.

CHASE: This sounds fun!

The 5 boys made their way up to Adonis and Isaias' room and got garbage bags and packed some of their belongings into the bags and made their way back downstairs and placed bag after bag outside onto the porch.

DANIEL: Let's see how they like to be the prankee.

CHASE: They look on their faces will be priceless!

ANT: When the fuck are they going to be here?

LOGAN: I SEE EM' I SEE THEM PULLING UP!

All five boys head outside. Daniel and Logan sit on the porch steps. Chase and Ant lean against the stair post and Joseph stood right in the middle of the walkway before the steps awaiting Adonis and Isaias to come out of the vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review <strong>

***Update is next Tuesday***


	6. Sneak Peek 2 - BBCASB

The scene is shifted to two limos. In the first limo Isaac and Sage sit next to each other waiting to arrive to the mansion.

**SAGE:** I can't wait to beast these challenges and win this thing!  
><strong>ISAAC:<strong> Boy, I've been ready for this, I cannot WAIT for this thing to start so I can collect that $100,000 and be on my way.

_Sage was wearing a grey shirt that had the word, "Ghoul" in black over his black denim jeans and his white high-top Nikes. He had a beaded chain around his neck that had a cross at the end of it._

_Isaac was wearing a black and red flannel top over a white wife beater, some shiny-black denims and white converse. He had a gold watch on his left hand and a bracelet on the other that had another bad boy's name on it._

The two boys arrived in the house as two more monitors lit up with their pictures on it. All 8 boys came up to Isaac and Sage and greeted them when Isaac saw Martin and Zane.

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [WHAT THE FUCK? How on earth did these two even make it past discussing who should be on All-Stars? These weak broads need to go ASAP.]

**ISAAC:** Hey everybody except for Zane and Martin.  
><strong>SAGE:<strong> Why you two here anyways?  
><strong>MARTIN:<strong> I just want-  
><strong>ISAAC:<strong> I don't care what you want, if you come into my peripheral vision it's gonna be a problem.  
><strong>ZANE:<strong> That's not fair.  
><strong>SAGE:<strong> What's not fair is I didn't get to beat your ass properly in the house, so if you feeling like you wanna keep talking we can go right now.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little treat! Who do you think is going to make it into All-Stars? Tell me in a review!<strong>


	7. Tag-Teaming

**BBC Chicago - "Tag-Teaming"**

The streets of Chicago are show; various cars honking horns and the city lights illuminating the night sky, reminiscent to Times Square in New York City. The camera speed zooms throughout the city, and onto a large victorian mansion with a blue devil's heart insignia patented on top of the walkway that leads to the entrance of the house. Inside, five males were pacing back and forth, shoving different pairs of clothes into large trash bags.

DANIEL: I love me a good prank, so Adonis, Isaias, let's see how you like it for y'all to be the prankee.

JOSEPH: Since niggas wanna talk shit about living with us, we'll help them pack their shit and make them think they are getting kicked out.

CHASE: HAHAHA, The look on their faces will be priceless.

ANT: Fuck, when are they coming home?

JOSEPH: It better be soon, I'm done playing games with these nigga.

The scene shifts to different flashback scenes of two Bad Boys, Adonis and Isaias, talking about all of the boys especially Joseph.

ISAIAS: These niggas are so wack, they think they run shit. I'd like to see them throw hands with me, so I can fuck all they asses up.

ADONIS: hahaha These niggas are nothing compared to us, we ARE the Bad Boys Club.

The scene shifts back to the present, where Daniel, Joseph, Ant, Logan, and Chase are just about done throwing some of Isaias and Adonis' belongings into trash bags. They put the garbage bags of clothes outside the mansion door.

DANIEL: Let's go outside.

ANT: Why?

DANIEL: We packed some of their shit, they might want to fight or something.

Joseph, Ant, Logan, Chase and Daniel went outside and sat around the stairs and patio waiting.

LOGAN: Their pulling up.

Outside, a black jeep pulls into the driveway of the mansion, and Adonis and Isaias exit both doors, laughing and cheering about the prank they pulled earlier. A flashback is shown of them putting up an old picture of Joseph, from when he was obese over his Bad Boy photo in the house.

ADONIS: Did you see his face? That bitches face was priceless.

ISAIAS: Nigga, it's only the third night, imagine the type of shit we could pull all season long?

DANIEL: Joseph handle your shit first cause they did you wrong with that shit.

ANT: Yeah, and if they jump you, I'll be there.

CHASE: Real shit.

JOSEPH: Thanks guys.

Adonis and Isaias came out the Jeep and noticed their belongings were in plastic bags.

ADONIS: WHAT THE FUCK?

ISAIAS: What the Hell is going on?

JOSEPH: Ya wanna target me and bully me? It's time to fight.

Adonis charged at Joseph and punched him in his nose. Joseph pushed him back and threw a punch into Adonis' eye and then a next one on his chest area. Isaias jumped in and swung on Joseph at the same time Adonis swung, they both hit Joseph's face and neck. Logan, Ant, and Chase ran into the fight and Logan threw a hard punch into Isaias nose as he was holding Joseph's neck and Ant threw a couple of punches on Adonis as he was still swinging on Joseph. Chase came in and punched Isaias as the whole group of 6 boys fell onto the ground. Joseph got a hold on Adonis' shirt and pulled him closer to him and started punching him on his head as he ripped the shirt from his grip. Isaias kicked repeatedly which hit Joseph in his face, Logan's arm and Ant's ribcage. Security flocked in as different angles of them fighting were shown.

ADONIS: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

ISAIAS: I'M NOT DONE, LET GO OF ME!

Security held Adonis and Isaias by the Jeep as Joseph, Logan, Chase and Ant were being held by the mansion entrance.

JOSEPH: Y'all wanted to jump me, so we jumped y'all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

LOGAN: When Joseph says, "We jumped them back" it hit me... I jumped somebody, I mean it was for a good reasoning but I don't like the whole jumping concept... so at this point in time I'm feeling horrible.

* * *

><p>The producer came outside and went to talk to Isaias and Adonis.<p>

PRODUCER: You two okay?

ISAIAS: I'm fine, I want to fight Joseph, so tell these securities to move out of my way!

PRODUCER: Isaias your mouth is bleeding right now and Adonis you have bruises all over your chest area where your shirt is ripped.

ADONIS: I don't care, let me at them, they jumped us!

PRODUCER: You both jumped Joseph and they jumped you two, both parties are wrong and if you two don't settle down, then you both will be asked to leave.

ISAIAS: BITCH I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! SEND MY ASS HOME, I WANNA FUCK THOSE BITCHES UP!

Adonis and Isaias began to pushing and shoving the security guards away from them as the producer grabbed Isaias by the waist and swung him back to the security guards.

PRODUCER: That's enough, you both need to go.

ADONIS: You have to be kidding me, this is bullshit, let us fight them.

PRODUCER: NO MORE FIGHTING! Adonis and Isaias you guys have been asked to leave the Bad Boys Club Mansion.

Security took them to the limo that pulled up to get the boys as other security guard went to get Adonis' and Isaias' stuff and bring them to the limo for them to leave. The producer then went to Joseph, Chase, Logan and Ant.

PRODUCER: First things first, I don't want no more jumping, I understand you guys saw them jump Joseph so you guys felt the need to defend him, but at the same time it was 4 on 2. That cannot happen again, the next time it happens whoever jumps is immediately going to be sent home.

JOSEPH: We're sorry, so Adonis and Isaias are leaving?

PRODUCER: Yes, they are acting to beligerent and aren't co-operating to my simple rules, so if they want to be disrespectful they can leave. Added with the damage they did to you by jumping and with the scheme they pulled, I think it's a fair reasoning to send them home.

ANT: YES! BY BITCHES!

Isaias and Adonis' limo pulled off as they were officially out of the Bad Boys Club Mansion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

DANIEL: I didn't even realize but it was 4 on 2... that's kind of fucked up but Adonis and Isaias did kind of ask for it in a way with the scheming they did in the house.

* * *

><p>The boys went back into the house to cool down and rest their minds about the huge fight that went down earlier.<p>

JOSEPH: The house is so quiet and peaceful now.

ANT: It is, I can't wait for the other two boys to come and turn up!

CHASE: Hopefully they are nothing like Adonis and Isaias, that's for sure!

Daniel and Logan go into the kitchen to get some snacks as Logan begins to talk to Daniel.

LOGAN: My nigga, I need to talk to you for a second.

DANIEL: Sure, what's up?

LOGAN: I know we just met and stuff, but I feel like I could trust you, what happened earlier today... I don't like it at all, I shouldn't have jumped in at all.

DANIEL: I mean at the end of the day, you were defending a friend, you feel me, so it's not like you guys jumped them just because, they had it coming.

LOGAN: I know but me as a person, I know how it feels to get jumped, it's not a good feeling, so for me to do that to somebody else, it makes me second guess myself.

DANIEL: My nigga, it's okay, I got your back, I know what you mean, that's partially the reason why I didn't jump into it too, being jumped isn't a fun experience by no means.

LOGAN: Thanks, you've eased my my mind a bit and I have your back too!

DANIEL: Now let's get some snacks I'm hungry haha!

LOGAN: HAHA Okay.

Logan and Daniel exited the kitchen with bags of chips and pop as they all sat in the living room.

CHASE: So what should we do today?

DANIEL: I heard about this amusement park, it's opened only for a couple of days but they have these huge ass roller-coasters and shit!

LOGAN: YES!

JOSEPH: I'm down, let's go!

All the boys got dressed and freshened up and headed out to the Amusement Park for a day of fun. The boys arrived at the extravagant display of rides and games along with the flock of people buzzing around having fun, laughing and chatting amongst friends and family.

ANT: Let's go on the roller-coasters!

DANIEL: Race you!

The boys raced up the Roller-Coaster and waited in line for their turn. They soon reached up front and boarded the ride. It was Chase and Daniel in the front, Logan and some random guy in the middle and Joseph and Ant in the third row along with other people in the rest of the seats.

CHASE: Oh FUCK! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAT IN THE FROOOOOOOOOOOOONT!

Chase screamed as the Roller-Coaster dropped from being high in the air. Everyone laughed and taunted as everyone's manly voice went out the window and were replaced with high-pitched squeals! Soon the ride was over and the boys went onto atleast 5 more until they couldn't take the rush of it anymore.

LOGAN: Let's play some games!

DANIEL: Oh my God, I used to play that dart game all the time when I was little!

CHASE: Let's go then!

They went to the Shooting Darts game as they each took turns throwing the darts to pop the balloons. One by one they popped the darts as Logan missed the ballon but mistakenly hit the red spot in the middle of the tiny star on the board to obtain a huge prize!

EVERYONE: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

JOSEPH: THATA BOY!

LOGAN: Let's see, ah which one do you want Daniel?

DANIEL: ME?! You sure?

LOGAN: It's a payback for our talk earlier!

DANIEL: AH! Okay I want that white tiger!

The Carny took down the big white tiger and handed it to Daniel. The boys cheered as they exited the Amusement Park and made their way home. The boys entered the house and Daniel placed the Tiger at his bedside as a pillow.

ANT: We going out tonight?

CHASE: I know I am!

LOGAN: Yeah I think we all are going out haha!

The boys got dressed up and went into the limo and headed to Club Midnight! They entered the club as fog draped the floor and lasers played throughout the scene along with the Techno music that dropped. The boys went into their VIP area where they started to order drinks and start partying!

JOSEPH: Here's to no more Adonis and Isaias!

The boys cheersed and took their shot as some girls began to come into the VIP dancing with Chase and Logan. Daniel, Joseph and Ant were smoking Shisha and bumping to the beat that the DJ was playing. One of the girls laid down on the couch and Daniel, Ant and Chase took body shots off of her. The night came to a close as the boys went home. The boys entered the limo as: Daniel, Logan, Chase, Joseph and Ant.

DANIEL: Tonight was fun as Hell!

CHASE: I had a blast, the girls were fun!

ANT: I have to admit they were fun and good sports.

JOSEPH: I want to sleep haha!

LOGAN: Well we're almost home bro.

JOSEPH: Thankfully.

The boys reached to the mansion as they went to their rooms to change into comfortable clothing. Daniel, Logan, Chase and Ant went into the kitchen to get a midnight snack as Joseph quickly fell asleep. Before heading into the kitchen Logan noticed that two knew pictures were up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

Logan, Chase, Daniel and Ant entered the confessional.

LOGAN: The first new boy looks like he's Jamaican mix.

DANIEL: He looks like a pretty-boy though, but from my past experience I know pretty boys could be 'Pop Offs' too.

CHASE: The other one is obviously white, typical redneck like myself and Ant!

ANT: REDNECK POWER! Hopefully they're both cool.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone woke up bright and early as they began finding their wallets in unusual places. Joseph found his wallet next to his toothbrush. Ant found his in his pillow case after feeling a lump where he rested his head. Chase found his wallet by the Vodka bottle in the cabinet. And Logan found his wallet in the Confessional room.<p>

JOSEPH: I can't believe these niggas hid our wallets all over this Goddamn house.

ANT: They're are the epitome of childish.

The scene shifted to two boys sitting at a restaurant sipping on their Corona's.

_The first boy was dressed in a blue jean button-up over a white t-shirt. He wore black jeans and plain white Nikes. He had a silver watch and silver chain around his neck. He was Jamaican and Irish mixed. He was 6'0 and had black short tight-curly hair. He had his right ear pierced and no tattoos. _

REECE: If a nigga seems suspect, Imma have to check em'

* * *

><p>Reece<p>

"The Caribbean Knockout"

Age: 22

Chicago, IL

* * *

><p>REECE: I'm easy to get along with as long as you're not a conceited little bitch!<p>

A video of Reece's casting tape is shown of him playing basketball with his team and hanging out with friends partying.

_The second boy was wearing a red sweater with beige cargo shorts. He had on red low-top converse. He wore two black beaded wrist bands and a black and red snapback. He was Scottish. He was 5'8 and had ash-brown short straight hair. He had no tattoos and piercing. _

MATTHEW: Time to go into this house and make sure everybody knows what's good!

* * *

><p>Matthew<p>

"Mr. Judgemental"

Age: 23

Staten Island, NY

* * *

><p>MATTHEW: People usually love me... usually anyways. If someone doesn't like me it's because they secretly envy me.<p>

A video of Matthew's casting tape is shown where he is taking body shots off of girl after girl.

The two boys greet each other.

REECE: Hey what's up, I'm Reece!

MATTHEW: I'm Matthew what's good?

REECE: I'm just ready to go into this experience full throttle and live this up!

MATTHEW: I know what you mean man!

REECE: So what do you think is going to go down in the house?

MATTHEW: Well since their is two of us going into the house, I guess something big happened in the house.

REECE: Well I'm ready for crazy.

MATTHEW: Me too, my whole family is crazy.

REECE: I know what you mean, mine is also.

MATTHEW: Look, that's the limo.

Both Reece and Matthew go into the limo and head to the Mansion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

REECE: I feel like Matthew is a cool guy, but only time will tell, so for now we're cool!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

MATTHEW: Reece seems like a cool dude, but something tells me he might bring a little bit of trouble to the table.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Joseph sees the new pictures of the boys.<p>

JOSEPH: So those are the new boys huh?

ANT: Yup!

JOSEPH: They look like a good time, like they know how to turn up and have fun.

The mansion door knocked as Reece and Matthew entered the house!

MATTHEW: Where's everybody at?

Daniel, Logan, Chase, Ant and Joseph made there way to greet both Reece and Matthew.

DANIEL: Hey guys! I'm Daniel.

REECE: Hey, it's nice to meet you, I've seen you on your Season in Atlanta, I'm Reece!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

REECE: I've seen Daniel before so I'm glad he's here on this Season. He's a overall cool guy so I know we'll hit it off.

* * *

><p>MATTHEW: Hey, I'm Matthew!<p>

LOGAN: I'm Logan!

CHASE: I'm Chase!

ANT: I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Ant!

JOSEPH: I'm Joseph!

DANIEL: So where you guys from?

MATTHEW: I'm from Staten Island!

REECE: I'm from The Windy City itself, Chicago!

EVERYONE: AYE!

LOGAN: You guys' room is upstairs all the way down the hallway in the end room.

MATTHEW: Thanks we'll be back!

Matthew and Reece get settled into their room and then make their way back downstairs back to the rest of the boys.

MATTHEW: So let's talk about some ground rules!

CHASE: Sounds good.

MATTHEW: Well I don't want anyone touching my stuff, unless you ask, you know what I mean.

DANIEL: That's totally reasonable, that's how I am too, just ask before you take or touch something.

REECE: So how do you guys feel about jumping?

LOGAN: Well I hate it, and I am totally against it.

JOSEPH: I think we're all against jumping.

MATTHEW: That's good, but one more thing. I respect that some guys might like guys and girls like girls but I don't want nobody to flaunt gay shit infront of me.

JOSEPH: Excuse me? So it's okay for you two flaunt your straight shit infront of me?

MATTHEW: All I'm saying is don't be doing too much infront of me because I'm not comfortable with it.

JOSEPH: Well welcome to 2014, there are gay/lesbians in the world, get over it.

MATTHEW: You're mad ignorant right now, like shut up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: I don't take what Matthew says to heart because Travis was just like that and now look at us, we're brothers now so I don't think anything of this situation. I think it's blowing out of proportion way too fast.

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: Nigga don't even try to tell me I'm ignorant.<p>

Joseph and Matthew are in eachothers face screaming and bickering between each other as Logan, Reece, Chase, Ant and Daniel are looking on at the display.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**Hope you enjoy! **

***Update is next Tuesday***


	8. Love-Bugged

**BBC Chicago - "Love Bugged"**

REECE: So how do you guys feel about jumping?

LOGAN: Well I hate it, and I am totally against it.

JOSEPH: I think we're all against jumping.

MATTHEW: That's good, but one more thing. I respect that some guys might like guys and girls like girls but I don't want nobody to flaunt gay shit infront of me.

JOSEPH: Excuse me? So it's okay for you to flaunt your straight shit infront of me?

MATTHEW: All I'm saying is don't be doing too much infront of me because I'm not comfortable with it.

JOSEPH: Well welcome to 2014, there are gay/lesbians in the world, get over it.

MATTHEW: You're mad ignorant right now, like shut up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

DANIEL: I don't take what Matthew says to heart because Travis was just like that and now look at us, we're brothers now so I don't think anything of this situation. I think it's blowing out of proportion way too fast.

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: Nigga don't even try to tell me I'm ignorant.<p>

Joseph and Matthew are in eachothers face screaming and bickering between each other as Logan, Reece, Chase, Ant and Daniel are looking on at the display.

MATTHEW: I have no problem getting into it on day one you faggot ass bitch.

JOSEPH: Do it then!

Ant pushed Joseph into the Kitchen as Reece told Matthew to sit down in the couch and chill out.

DANIEL: Okay that's enough, stop with this bullshit we all want to just hang out and have a good time. But I don't appreciate you saying "faggot ass bitch".

MATTHEW: Honestly, I'm sorry if I offended you with that remark but I don't give two fucks right now.

DANIEL: But you saying you don't give two fucks is being ignorant.

MATTHEW: So we gotta a problem now?

DANIEL: Listen I didn't even say that, what I'm saying is, how could you get mad at Joseph for being "ignorant" if you're being "ignorant"? That makes no sense at all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

REECE: Daniel is a pretty smart nigga, I'll give him that much.

* * *

><p>The scene then shifted onto Ant and Joseph in the Kitchen.<p>

ANT: Calm down, don't let that shit get to you.

JOSEPH: You don't understand how much taunting and teasing I went through, I'll be damned if I let anyone ever disrespect me again like that. All my life I had to defend myself from ignorant asses like him who don't want me to be myself, do you know how that feels?

ANT: I'm sorry, just know that you have me. I'll have your back regardless 24/7 so don't worry about anything.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANT: Now it makes sense to why Joseph snapped so easily, he's been through a lot in his life and as a friend all I can do is reassure him that I'll be their for him regardless.

* * *

><p>After a while had gone by for the boys to be calmed down, the night fell and the boys went to Club Spades to let go of built up tension.<p>

DANIEL: WHAT TIME IS IT?

LOGAN: PARTY TIME!

CHASE: IT'S GETTING WHITE-BOY WASTED TIME!

EVERYONE: Hahaha

The boys got dressed and made their way into the limo and headed towards Club Spades! The boys exited their limo and went inside the club and went into their VIP section.

DANIEL: Here is too everyone having a good and fun night!

The boys raised their shots up and cheersed as they all drank. Matthew pulled Daniel aside to talk with him while everyone were dancing and drinking.

MATTHEW: I'm going to play it cool with Joseph but if he pisses me off, I'm going in on him.

DANIEL: I honestly think this shit is petty, but you have to do whatever you feel you need to do.

MATTHEW: Anyways I wanted to apologize for being arrogant earlier.

DANIEL: S'all good.

MATTHEW: Okay well let's go party!

Daniel and Matthew joined back the boys.

LOGAN: It's getting late we should get going.

REECE: Yeah you're right.

LOGAN: Let's get everyone.

Reece got Joseph and Ant as Logan told Daniel and Chase. All 6 boys went inside the limo.

REECE: Where's Matthew?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

MATTHEW: So I'm looking through this whole club for somebody, anybody and I can't find no one! WHAT THE FUCK? WHY WOULD THEY LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?

* * *

><p>Reece exited the limo and went inside the club to find Matthew. After a bit of searching Reece met up with Matthew.<p>

MATTHEW: Where the fuck is everybody?

REECE: We all went back into the limo, but I guess you were in the washroom so we didn't realize until we went inside the limo and you weren't their.

MATTHEW: Not cool, I was so pissed.

REECE: Nah don't be, we weren't going to leave without you.

Reece and Matthew exit Club Spades and went inside the limo to head back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

MATTHEW: I feel like we shouldn't leave a club unless we know everyone is together.

CHASE: That's fair enough.

LOGAN: Sorry for leaving without you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

LOGAN: The only reason why I'm saying sorry to Matthew is because he's a big baby and it's the only way for him to shut up about being forgotten in the club and in all honesty the reason you were forgotten was because you're irrelevant. Sorry I'm not sorry!

* * *

><p>The boys reached the mansion and got settled in. Soon everyone got into their beds and fell asleep. The next morning Ant and Daniel were the first two to wake up in the house. They were in the kitchen getting something to eat.<p>

ANT: Hey Daniel could I ask you something?

DANIEL: Sure what's up?

ANT: So I've been getting these feelings...

DANIEL: Feelings? For who?

ANT: Joseph, we just have a lot in common and I genuinely care about the dude.

DANIEL: Aw, that's so cute, so what are you going to do about it?

ANT: I don't know what to do, that's why I'm asking you, any advice?

DANIEL: How about you just take him out to eat, so you guys can get some alone time from this hectic house and after a couple of "dates" ask him out if you feel like it's what you want.

ANT: Thanks, I'm glad I have you as a friend.

DANIEL: No problem.

Soon everyone woke up as Reece, Chase, Logan, Daniel and Matthew were in the backyard as Ant and Joseph went out to eat. The camera zoomed into the backyard where Chase began talking.

CHASE: I was hungry so I told Ant we should all go eat and the nigga flat out said, 'no' and I was like, is there a problem or something?

DANIEL: HAHA, Nah, Ant started catching feelings towards Joseph so he wanted to get to know him better by taking him on a date.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

MATTHEW: Are you kidding me? Ant is a faggot ass bitch too? How could someone who looks so straight be gay, that's so disgusting.

* * *

><p>REECE: Damn Bad Boys Club be turning niggas out!<p>

LOGAN: HA, OH MY GOD DON'T KILL ME!

All the boys began laughing as the scene shifted onto Ant and Joseph who were eating Pasta and sipping on some Champagne.

JOSEPH: This is so nice!

ANT: I know right! How's the food?

JOSEPH: It's the best, so why you being so nice to me?

ANT: What do you mean? I'm always nice to you, haha.

JOSEPH: Well I mean you're being extra nice!

ANT: Well I've been getting these feelings and I wanted to explore them with you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

JOSEPH: Are you fucking with me? Ant likes me!? He's really sexy so I don't mind at all!

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: You're not just saying that right?<p>

ANT: NO! But I do want to take things slow.

JOSEPH: I totally understand, we'll take things slow.

They ate up their food and had some small talk laughing about past experiences as Ant paid the bill and the two boys made their way back to the Bad Boys Club Mansion. Ant and Joseph enter the house. Daniel, Logan and Chase are chilling in their room, Reece is on the computer searching for a club to go out for the night and Matthew was taking a shower. The camera invades Daniel, Logan and Chase's room.

CHASE: So how do you guys feel about Matthew and Reece?

DANIEL: Reece is cool as shit and I want to like Matthew but I feel like he's sneaky in a way.

LOGAN: I get what you mean but I just don't vibe with Matthew, Reece is my nigga regardless.

DANIEL: How do you feel about them?

CHASE: I like Reece but I feel like Matthew is going to pop off anytime soon.

LOGAN: On who though?

CHASE: Joseph, they almost got it in on day 1 of meeting each other remember.

DANIEL: I mean it was petty and I think they're over it.

LOGAN: Who knows.

The camera switches to Reece downstairs calling everyone.

REECE: HEY! WE'RE GOING TO A GLOW-PARTY!

JOSEPH: This is going to be fun!

ANT: You already know!

REECE: Be ready in 30 minutes y'all!

The boys ran to the dressing room to get their clothes on and freshen up. Soon the boys were fully clothed and ready for the all-white affair. The boys got into the limo and made their way to the glow-party.

CHASE: PARTY TIME!

The boys cheersed inside the limo with their shot as they reached their destination. As each boy got out the limo a painter with glow-in-the-dark paint began designing abstract linings on them. The boys entered the club and began to dance and drink with the crowd of energetic people.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANT: So I never really took it in but damn, Joseph got some moves on him.

* * *

><p>Daniel, Reece, Logan, Chase, Matthew and Ant took as shot as Joseph was still dancing in the middle of the dancefloor with the crowd. After the shot Daniel and Chase joined Joseph as Matthew, Reece and Logan were taking body shots off of some girls.<p>

REECE: On 3. 1, 2, 3!

LOGAN: AYE!

The boys took the body shot as Ant was looking on the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

MATTHEW: This whole love thing going on with Ant and Joseph is so disgusting, like Ant I'll show you how to really party!

* * *

><p>Matthew went up to Ant.<p>

MATTHEW: Yo bro!

ANT: What's up?

MATTHEW: You need to stop with that gay shit, it's not cool yo!

ANT: You being disrespectful, don't do it.

MATTHEW: I'm looking out for you bro!

ANT: I didn't ask you to look out for me so thanks but no thanks.

Soon the boys got together and left the party and entered the limo. The shiny limo pulled up on the luxurious mansion. The occupants barraged their way into the house. All but 1 went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches to eat before bed. Ant noticed Daniel going up to bed early.

ANT: You good bro?

DANIEL: Yeah my nigga, I'm just exhausted is all, I'll see you in the morning.

ANT: Sure I gotchu, you want me to save you a sandwich?

DANIEL: Nah I'm good, but thanks.

ANT: And thanks for the advice earlier today.

DANIEL: No problem bro, just make sure it's what you truly want. Don't ever lead a nigga on cause the outcome is never going to be good.

ANT: Thanks and I know, see you in the morning.

Daniel made his way upstairs, crawling under his covers and quickly letting sleep fall upon him. Back downstairs the remaining Bad Boys were laughing and making sandwiches talking about the fun night.

CHASE: Tonight was a blast.

LOGAN: And drama free.

Ant walked over to Joseph who was in the living eating from the rest of the boys.

ANT: You had fun tonight?

JOSEPH: Yeah it was dope with the paint and all.

ANT: I didn't realize but you can dance really well.

JOSEPH: Oh nah, that's embarrassing.

ANT: Chill, you can really dance.

JOSEPH: Oh my God, thanks... it means a lot.

ANT: You're welcome.

The camera focused on Reece, Chase, Logan and Matthew in the kitchen.

LOGAN: You good nigga? What are you looking at?

MATTHEW: Those faggots disgust me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

CHASE: And the truth finally comes out, a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. Matthew tried playing it cool with he doesn't mind gay people but every chance he gets he throws out the "faggots" word like nigga I have no respect for you.

* * *

><p>LOGAN: Yo, ANT, JOSEPH! Come here for a sec.<p>

MATTHEW: What the fuck are you doing?

LOGAN: If you got such a big problem address that shit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

LOGAN: So Matthew finally comes clean when he's drunk and says he has a problem with Joseph and Ant... and I find it funny cause it don't mean shit if you tell it to me, you have to tell them if it bugs you so much.

* * *

><p>MATTHEW: Nah nigga, I ain't saying shit.<p>

Joseph and Ant made their way into the kitchen as they saw Matthew looking at them with disgust.

ANT: What's going on?

LOGAN: Matt got something he wants to say.

JOSEPH: Uhm, Okay, what is it?

MATTHEW: That gay shit between you two gotta stop nigga, that shit is disgusting and unnatural. Either that shit stops or you both can get out of my house.

Joseph chuckles and steps forward.

JOSEPH: Why the fuck are you worried about what I'm doing? Worry about yourself bitch and second of all, "Your house?" Nah son you're a replacement, not an original. If you want me out of this house do something about it bitch.

ANT: Joseph stop he ain't worth it.

MATTHEW: Stop defending your boyfriend faggot, he can defend himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

JOSEPH: If this nigga says "Faggot" one more time, I swear to God.

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: Stop using that word bitch!<p>

MATTHEW: Why? It hurts? It's what you are you FAGGOT ASS BITCH!

Matthew screams in Joseph's face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: So I'm trying to sleep, key word 'trying' and I can't cause these bitches are yelling their lungs out downstairs. This shit is going to stop NOW!

* * *

><p>Daniel runs out of his room and down the stairs and enters the kitchen surprising everyone.<p>

REECE: My nigga weren't you sleeping?

DANIEL: I can't cause these two won't shut up.

MATTHEW: He is a faggot ass bitch.

JOSEPH: And your a dumb ass bitch.

DANIEL: YO! SHUT THE FUCK UP! ONE OF YOU BEST START SWINGING CAUSE I'M BOUT TO FIGHT BOTH OF Y'ALL IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT IT. SO WHAT'S IT GON' BE?

MATTHEW: So what about it faggot? You feeling some type of way? SWING!

Joseph took the first swing which hit Matthew straight in his jaw. Matthew held Joseph's hands trying to stop him from swinging again. The two boys scuffle back and force pushing against each other trying to win each other over in power. Joseph got his right hand free from Matthew's grip and threw another hit. Matthew let go of Joseph's remaining hand and threw two punches as Reece pulled him back and Ant pulled Joseph back.

JOSEPH: You're done bitch!

Joseph ran upstairs and got Matthew's clothes and put them in his suite case and hauled it downstairs and threw it out the front door.

MATTHEW: What the fuck are you guys doing with my shit?

JOSEPH: I said you're done bitch, you're evicted, get the fuck out!

Matthew ran up and grabbed Joseph by his throat as Joseph threw a kick at Matthew's stomach. Matthew threw another punch and hit Joseph's jaw as Joseph pushed Matthew back and punched him twice in his cheek. They both held onto each other's shoulders tussling back and forth and ended up in the front porch. Joseph managed to trip Matthew and he took Matthew's suit case and threw it at him. Security quickly got Joseph and other security pulled Matthew into the driveway in front of the mansion.

MATTHEW: It's never going to be over bitch!

The producer walked outside and rested beside the Jeep and began to talk with Matthew.

PRODUCER: Are you okay?

MATTHEW: No, does it look like I'm okay? I need to go to the hospital, I'm done in this house.

PRODUCER: Alright the decision is yours, but you look fine.

MATTHEW: Well I'm not and I'm done. I'm over this experience, I'm over the boys and I'm just done.

An ambulance shortly pulled up with its lights flashing brightly. Matthew was escorted into the ambulance and was shipped off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<p>

Tell me what you guys think and who you think should make it to All-Star Battle!


	9. Sneak Peek 3 - BBCASB

**A/N: I wont be able to update Ep. 4 until next week due to the fact that I'm really busy and heading to New York today. Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm not going to leave you guys high and dry, here's a Sneak Peek of Stephan VS Martin in BBCASB!**

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for bed as the camera goes into the Gold Teams room.<p>

**STEPHAN:** I'm bored, and I want to stir up some drama in this house.  
><strong>ISAAC:<strong> What are you talking about?  
><strong>STEPHAN:<strong> I'm going to pull a prank.  
><strong>ISAAC:<strong> On who?  
><strong>STEPHAN:<strong> On Martin.  
><strong>ISAAC:<strong> Nigga go to sleep.

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [Martin since you're scared of some water and you didn't participate in the Captain's Challenge, how about I get you wet?]

Stephan ran out his room and got two tall glasses filled with cold water as he crept his way into the Silver Team's room. He climbed on top of Martin's bed and began pouring the cold water onto Martin's face, shoulder, hair and on his bed.

**MARTIN:** WHAT THE FUCK?  
><strong>STEPHAN:<strong> HAHA, You don't like water?

Martin pushes himself up as he knocks both glasses out of Stephan's hand which made a loud crash noise which woke everyone up in the room. Stephan got down from the bed as Martin started removing his wet sheets and pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else do you guys think is in BBCASB?<strong>


	10. Frenemies

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I'm going to New York and I ave been busy but without further a due here is Episode 4!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>BBC Chicago - "Frenemies"<strong>

Joseph made his way back inside the mansion along with the rest of the boys in the kitchen.

REECE: Damn that was intense!

JOSEPH: You're telling me.

ANT: You beat that ass though!

DANIEL: You good?

JOSEPH: Yeah bro.

DANIEL: Good cause I need to finally get some sleep.

EVERYONE: HAHA.

LOGAN: I'm pretty tired too.

JOSEPH: Alright, goodnight guys.

Logan, Daniel, Chase and Reece went to their rooms and fell asleep. Joseph and Ant cuddled in the living room chair as they began discussing today's events.

JOSEPH: I can't believe him.

ANT: Who? Matthew?

JOSEPH: Yeah, he's so disrespectful. I can't get over the fact how he bashed me for being gay but yet didn't have one problem with Daniel.

ANT: Now that you bring that up, that's true. I haven't even thought of that.

JOSEPH: It's so weird.

ANT: It is, but now he's gone and we don't have to worry about his stupid antics.

JOSEPH: Oh yeah, but now we're getting another replacement.

ANT: Hopefully all is going to be well.

JOSEPH: I hope so too.

The two boys fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Daniel, Logan, Chase and Reece came downstairs to see Joseph and Ant cuddling and sleeping in each others arms.<p>

DANIEL: Let's wake them up on 3!

CHASE: Sounds good.

DANIEL: 1, 2, 3

EVERYONE: WAKE UP!

Ant and Joseph flipped out the chair as the other boys started laughing. They all decided to go out for lunch at Moxie's. Ant, Joseph and Reece took the Red Jeep as Logan, Chase and Daniel took the Black Jeep. The boys reached their destination as they all sat at their table and ordered their food.

LOGAN: What you guys gonna order?

REECE: I'm going with a classic Cheese Burger!

Chase stretched over and high-fived Reece.

CHASE: Classics are always the best, haha!

DANIEL: Well Imma get the Chipotle BBQ Burger, keepin' it messy!

The boys laughed.

LOGAN: That sounds good, I'll get that too, what about you two love birds?

ANT: I'm going to get a Streak.

JOSEPH: I feel like eating some Steak too.

LOGAN: So we're all good on what we're ordering?

EVERYONE: YUP!

The waiter came and took everyone's order as they got some beverages to sip on in the meantime.

CHASE: So when do you think we're going to get the new replacement?

DANIEL: Probably tonight or tomorrow morning.

LOGAN: I don't know, but I'm kind of glad to get a different roommate.

JOSEPH: I just hope he's cool as fuck or it would suck.

The waiter came back with everyones food as the boys began to dig in.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto a light skinned boy in the Bad Boys Club limo arriving to the house.<p>

FRANKIE: I've always been loved so I know that these boys will love me off.

* * *

><p>Frankie<p>

"The Hectic Prankster"

San Diego, CA

Age: 21

* * *

><p>The limo arrived at the mansion. Frankie stepped out and went inside the mansion.<p>

_Frankie was wearing a black tank with a black and white checkered flannel top. A beige cargo shorts and some white and black Nikes. Frankie is 5'9, light skinned with abs. He's mixed with Jamaican and Spanish. He has short black curly hair and has no tattoos or piercings._

FRANKIE: Hello? Is anyone else in here?

Frankie scurried around looking into the kitchen, the phone room, the arcade room, then upstairs to see the dressing room and all three bedrooms. He then went outside in the backyard to see the swimming pool, the hot tub and outside patio table and chairs where he sat and took in the view.

FRANKIE: I wonder where everyone is?

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto Ant, Joseph, Chase, Logan, Daniel and Reece finish eating and making their way back home. The boys quickly drove back home to the mansion as they parked the Jeeps and made their way back into the mansion. The boys walked into the mansion as they all saw Frankie drinking a Corona in the kitchen.<p>

FRANKIE: Hey! I'm Frankie!

All the boys shook his hand.

DANIEL: I'm Daniel!

REECE: I'm Reece.

LOGAN: The names Logan!

CHASE: I'm Chase!

ANT: I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Ant.

JOSEPH: And I'm Joseph!

FRANKIE: I was beginning to think that you guys would never show up!

REECE: So I'm your roomie. Where you from?

FRANKIE: I'm from San Diego, California!

EVERYONE: AYE!

FRANKIE: So where we going out tonight?

LOGAN: I know this strip club called, "Caddy's"

DANIEL: STRIP CLUB, YEAH-YUH!

CHASE: Sounds good, haha!

* * *

><p>Reece showed Frankie their room as all the other boys went into the dressing room to get ready.<p>

REECE: Your bed is that one over there.

FRANKIE: Thanks, you all seem mad cool so I'm guessing everyone is cool with each other?

REECE: Yeah we're all good with one another.

FRANKIE: That's good to hear! Oh yeah can I ask you something?

REECE: Sure what is it?

FRANKIE: How do the guys like pranks?

REECE: Well no one pulled any since I was hear except when we scared Ant and Joseph while they were sleeping.

FRANKIE: This is going to be great.

Frankie dug into his bag and pulled out a bottle filled with a powder substance.

REECE: What's that?

FRANKIE: It's itching powder, we'll sprinkle a little on their bed and watch the fun begin!

REECE: Oh my God that would be funny.

FRANKIE: You be look out, we'll start with the front room.

Reece and Frankie came out their room and went to Ant and Joseph's room as Reece was lookout. Frankie sprinkled the itching powder onto Ant's bed as he went towards Joseph's bed.

REECE: ABORT!

FRANKIE: SHIT!

Frankie and Reece dash towards their room as Joseph went into his room.

REECE: That was close.

FRANKIE: You're telling me? I was in the room fool, haha!

The boys laughed as they joined the rest of the boys in the dressing room.

DANIEL: Where were you two?

CHASE: Yeah you guys were gone for a good 15 minutes.

LOGAN: What you guys plotting?

FRANKIE: Haha, nothing, he was just telling me about what happened within the few days.

JOSEPH: Oh, I guess you heard I beat the guy you replaced.

FRANKIE: Obviously!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

REECE: Damn Frankie is one Hell of a liar. Good thing he is or we would have been caught haha!

* * *

><p>Soon the boys finished getting ready and made their way into the limo and headed to "Caddy's".<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Limo<strong>

CHASE: Here's to having a new replacement who is cool as fuck!

EVERYONE: CHEERS!

FRANKIE: Aw, thanks guys!

Everyone chugged their shots.

LOGAN: We're here!

* * *

><p>The boys exit the limo and made their way into the Strip Club. They entered their VIP section as Chase got 2 rounds for each of the boys.<p>

CHASE: BOTTOMS UP!

DANIEL: LIKE THEM STRIPPERS BOOTY DO!

EVERYONE: HAHA!

The boys took both shots as Logan, Reece, Ant and Frankie went to get private lap dances.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

JOSEPH: I shouldn't get jealous cause Ant and I aren't a couple but I'm a little pissed off regardless.

* * *

><p>Chase, Daniel and Joseph went to the bar and took more shots as the strippers were dancing on the table tops. They threw bills at them as the strippers twirled up and down the poles and did tricks on the pole. After a while of taking shots and dancing and smoking shisha the boys left the club and entered the limo as Logan, Ant, Frankie, Reece, Joseph, Daniel and Chase.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

CHASE: I'm mad tired yo!

DANIEL: My nigga you're drunk, just rest your head on my shoulder until we reach home.

CHASE: I'm not drunk haha, but I will rest my head cause I'm tired.

JOSEPH: You're cool as fuck but you need to stop being sloppy, it's not a good look, and yes you are drunk.

CHASE: I had your back so don't come at me like that.

JOSEPH: No one's coming at you in any type of way.

CHASE: So lower your motherfucken tone then.

Chase and Joseph both get into each other's face as Daniel gets up and separates the two.

CHASE: DON'T FUCKEN DISRESPECT ME, I AIN'T THE ONE.

JOSEPH: AND I AIN'T THE TWO, YOU'RE DRUNK GET OVER IT.

CHASE: I'M NOT DRUNK!

Chase lunged forward and punched Joseph in the cheek as Joseph pulled Chase by the neck onto the floor of the limo. Chase punched twice upward hitting Joseph in the process as the limo was stopped and security was pulling out the two boys. Joseph was the first to be pulled outside.

JOSEPH: Let's go!

Chase was kept in the limo with Daniel, Logan, Reece, Frankie and Ant as Joseph was sent into a separate limo to ride home.

* * *

><p>The limo ride was quiet and short. Joseph's limo arrived first as he dashed into the mansion. Soon the second limo arrived and Daniel and Logan carried their sleeping roommate Chase on their shoulders. Followed out the limo were Reece, Frankie and then Ant. The 6 boys entered the house and Daniel and Logan carried Chase to their room.<p>

DANIEL: That was crazy, who say that one coming?

LOGAN: I didn't think Chase would've swung on him.

DANIEL: Me neither.

Both boys left their room and went down the hall into Ant's and Joseph's room.

LOGAN: You good?

JOSEPH: No, I want to fight him.

DANIEL: Why?

JOSEPH: Cause I didn't get to fight him properly.

DANIEL: Well he's asleep, so I guess you have to wait until morning, but I don't think there is any need for it.

ANT: Yeah I don't think their is any need for you two to fight again, you guys are friends.

* * *

><p>Daniel and Logan exited Ant and Joseph's room and went into theirs as the camera shifted onto Reece and Frankie talking in their room.<p>

FRANKIE: What the fuck? I thought you said everyone likes each other.

REECE: They do, maybe Chase was actually drunk.

FRANKIE: He didn't seem drunk.

REECE: Well I have no idea, but it will be cleared up in the morning when we all wake up.

Just then everyone heard Ant scream. Everyone ran out their room except for Chase who was dead asleep.

LOGAN: What happened yo?

ANT: Who the fuck put itching powder in my bed?!

FRANKIE: I did man, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it!

ANT: Why?!

FRANKIE: It was supposed to be a prank to the whole house but Joseph came into the room too early so I had to leave without getting to go into anyone else's room since we went out.

Everyone bursted into laughter as it was actually funny.

ANT: That would have been funny if you got the whole house. But I need new sheets.

FRANKIE: Don't worry I gotchu!

Frankie went into his room and got his sheets and gave them to Ant. The boys went back into their own rooms as slept took over them all.

* * *

><p>In the morning Chase, Daniel, Logan and Joseph were the first 4 people to wake up in the house. Chase, Daniel and Logan were in the living room as Joseph walked into the living room.<p>

JOSEPH: So do you wanna talk in private or you don't mind if they hear.

CHASE: I don't mind, they're my brothers.

JOSEPH: Well I want to know if you remember what happened last night?

CHASE: Yes I do.

JOSEPH: You do?!

CHASE: Yes, we fought in the limo because you called me drunk multiple times and told me I was sloppy when I wasn't drunk and you wouldn't shut up and let me sleep.

JOSEPH: And here I thought we were cool, so we gotta problem now?

CHASE: We don't have a problem unless you want to have a problem. You were disrespectful last night so it rubbed me the wrong way that doesn't mean that I hate you, I just had a problem with you last night.

JOSEPH: Well I still think you were drunk and that's that.

CHASE: Are you mad because I fought you?

JOSEPH: I'm mad because we were supposed to be friends and you hit me.

CHASE: I mean if we need to fight to settle this shit, then let's fight.

DANIEL: Whoa, whoa, whoa, y'all don't need to fight.

LOGAN: Exactly, Joseph, Chase said he has no problem with you so why can't you guys just squash the beef.

JOSEPH: I never befriend somebody that I beat.

CHASE: But you didn't beat me though.

Joseph ran up and punched Chase in his face as Logan and Daniel got up. Chase kicked Joseph and pushed him away as Ant, Reece and Frankie ran down the stairs to see what was going on downstairs. Chase got up from the chair and ran towards Joseph as Joseph ran towards Chase. Both boys hit each other on contact as Daniel and Logan grabbed Chase and Ant and Reece took Joseph.

CHASE: We good now?

JOSEPH: We good.

The boys let go as Joseph and Chase hugged it out and dabbed each other.

CHASE: You gotta good punch my nigga.

JOSEPH: You're the one to talk.

ANT: So you two finally finished fighting each other?

JOSEPH: Yeah we're good.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

FRANKIE: Damn, so even friends fight in the Bad Boys Club?

* * *

><p>Frankie went upstairs while the other boys were in the kitchen cooking up a feast for a family dinner. Frankie went into Ant's and Logan's rooms and took a chain from each one of the bad boys and hid them in Ant's suite case.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

FRANKIE: Ant is a good sport so I don't think he would mind me putting this whole prank onto him!

* * *

><p>Frankie went back downstairs and joined in on the cooking for the feast. Everyone sat around the table as Logan was giving out plates of food for everyone.<p>

DANIEL: I just want to say, I'm glad we're finally all getting along and can have a meal as a family.

LOGAN: After everything is said and done, I love everyone of you guys and just know that.

CHASE: I'm not good at speeches but even after this experience is over I know that we all will keep in touch because we're brothers now.

JOSEPH: Let's have a toast to all of us having a great time in this house as a family!

ANT: Here's to the replacements being an original in our eyes!

REECE: I love you guys!

EVERYONE: AWE!

FRANKIE: I know I haven't been here long but you guys are the best, I wouldn't want to have this experience with anyone else other than you guys!

The boys cheersed their glasses and began to dig into their food.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**Who do you guys think would make it into All-Stars and what's your thoughts on Frankie?**


	11. Fake Out

**BBC Chicago - Fake-Out**

The boys finished eating their dinner and started to clean up the plates and wash the dishes.

REECE: Where we heading out tonight?

ANT: There's a place called, "Stripes" I heard they have great music and always have good crowds.

JOSEPH: Sounds like a plan then!

The boys finished doing the dishes and clearing the table and went upstairs to start getting ready for the fun night out. The camera enters Ant and Joseph's room.

ANT: Yo, Joseph did you move my chain from the dresser?

JOSEPH: No?! It was their yesterday.

ANT: This better not be no prank cause that chain was from my grandfather before he died and I don't fuck around with shit like that.

Ant exited his room along with Joseph.

ANT: EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS, I'M CALLING A HOUSE MEETING.

* * *

><p>The camera zooms into Daniel, Chase and Logan's room.<p>

DANIEL: What is going on?

LOGAN: I have no idea.

CHASE: He sounds pissed, let's go see what's going on.

* * *

><p>Frankie, Reece, Daniel, Chase and Logan went downstairs into the living room where Ant and Joseph were sitting waiting.<p>

ANT: Okay, I'm all about fun and games but when someone touches my personal belongings that have sentimental value to them, it becomes a problem.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

FRANKIE: Seeing how upset Ant is about someone touching his stuff, I automatically know it's about his chain, and by the looks of it, I just dug myself a hole, so it's time to play it off and put the blame onto someone else.

* * *

><p>ANT: So who went into my room and took my chain?<p>

DANIEL: It wasn't me.

CHASE: Me either.

LOGAN: I wouldn't take anything that didn't belong to me.

REECE: It was not me.

FRANKIE: It's not me, I'd be stupid if I did that knowing I'm new here and all.

JOSEPH: So then who took it?

ANT: Well obviously somebody's lying.

CHASE: What if you misplaced it, have you looked everywhere?

ANT: I'm pretty sure I didn't misplace it but I'll give you all the benefit of the doubt and go check back.

* * *

><p>All 7 boys made their way upstairs into Ant and Joseph's room.<p>

REECE: Have you checked your bags and stuff?

ANT: No, because I never put it there.

Ant reached into his suite case's zipper pocket and pulled out his chain and Chase's.

CHASE: What the fuck bro, that's my chain.

ANT: I had no idea it was in here.

CHASE: Are you sure? Cause I was fighting with your boyfriend the other day, maybe this was your way of getting back at me?

ANT: Chase don't even go there, I did not take your fucking cheap ass chain.

CHASE: My chain is cheap? Have you looked at that dust bag that your so-called beloved grandfather gave to you?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: So everything exploded and went south so quick over two chains. WHAT THE FUCK?!

* * *

><p>Chase and Ant are screaming and getting into each other's face as everyone looks on at the two boys.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

FRANKIE: Even though this couldn't have panned out any better, I can't make these two boys fight each other when I'm the one who pulled the prank, so it's only wise for me to own up to my shit and pay my dues.

* * *

><p>Frankie intervenes and separates the two screaming boys.<p>

FRANKIE: YO! You both stop yelling at each other. I was the one who pulled the prank of hiding the chains and shit just went too far and I'm really sorry.

CHASE: I'm sick of your pranks nigga, deadass.

ANT: Forreal bro, you went too far with that shit.

FRANKIE: I said I apologize, can't you niggas take a joke? The fuck.

ANT: Nah yo, that prank shit, throw it out the window. No one touches my shit, I don't care who you are!

Ant gets closer into Frankie's face.

ANT: You touch my shit again and we're going to have a problem, and you don't want me as a problem, got me?

FRANKIE: Nigga please, you ain't shit compared to me, like I said take a fucken joke!

Frankie pushed Ant back away from his face.

ANT: Oh word? Oh word you wanna push a nigga?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

LOGAN: Shit gets real, really fast and next thing you know, *POW* right in Frankie's face.

* * *

><p>Ant walks forward and proceeds to punch Frankie with his left hand causing Frankie to flinch. Ant tricked him and and swung with his right fist instead clocking Frankie in his jaw. Frankie advances on Ant with an uppercut on his chin as Ant threw a punch but ultimately missed and fell onto the bed. Frankie went onto the side of the bed and held Ant's head and proceeded to hit Ant about 3 times before Security bombarded the room and pulled Frankie out the room into the hallway and other security guards held Ant into the room.<p>

ANT: NO IT AIN'T OVER, MOVE!

Ant tried going around the security guards as he was swept off his feet into the clutch of more security guards holding him by his waist.

FRANKIE: Take a fucken joke you prick.

ANT: WATCH ME CLOSE BITCH, YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

REECE: Frankie is my roommate but I'm feeling some type of way towards him because he made something so little turn into a big ordeal and I can't fuck with that. You're not bad and as soon as I get the chance I'm coming for you bitch!

* * *

><p>Frankie went outside in the backyard to cool off as Daniel, Logan and Chase went outside to talk about what happened. Reece stayed with Joseph and Ant upstairs in their room.<p>

DANIEL: So we came outside to just talk to you.

FRANKIE: So what's up?

CHASE: Why you always tryna pull a prank?

FRANKIE: Honestly, everyone looks at me and thinks I have this perfect life and shit but it's not like that. My mother and father split when I was 9 and I have 2 younger brothers. My mother wasn't the best mom but she made things work for us. I had to get a job and help support my brothers because I wanted them to have what I didn't get and for me laughing is my only way to get through the day so I pull pranks for everyone to laugh and have fun, but obviously that backfired and look what happened.

LOGAN: Damn, I respect you on that but you need to know when to differentiate playing and business. You know what I mean, you probably didn't mean for shit to go so far but when Ant asked who took his shit you should've said it right then and there instead of waiting until Chase and him almost started fighting.

CHASE: My nigga I was ready to beat your ass too, I'll be honest. But on the reals I feel you, I have to take care of my siblings too and I know how hard it it being the eldest and wanting everything you never had for them. But chill out on the pranks and just have fun, we're in Chicago; The Windy City!

FRANKIE: Yeah I hear you guys, I'm sorry for the pranks and I'm going to be a better roommate.

DANIEL: Cool bro, get some sleep and see if you and Ant could patch things up in the A.M.

* * *

><p>The camera fixated into Ant, Joseph and Reece in Ant's room upstairs.<p>

ANT: That stupid motherfucker, if I hadn't slipped on that stupid mat and fell he wouldn't have gotten no hits in.

JOSEPH: That's for sure. I hate how he flat out lied to everyone saying, "I would never touch something that's not mine." Like bitch please.

REECE: Atleast you guys don't have to room with him.

ANT: But we're all in the same house. But I'm going to calm my nerves and let shit be, until he gives me a reason to knock his ass out... for good this time!

* * *

><p>The boys didn't bother going out to party tonight and all stayed in. Ant and Joseph we're the first to fall asleep in their room. Reece went to lay down as Chase, Logan, Daniel and Frankie came in from the backyard and went up to bed. Frankie entered his room and went to lay down on his bed.<p>

FRANKIE: Hey, you asleep bro?

REECE: ...

FRANKIE: Reece?

REECE: ...

Frankie quickly adjusted himself and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>The next morning all the boys were in the kitchen as the tension was at an all time high.<p>

DANIEL: So... what should we do?

LOGAN: Well it's kind of hot today, I'm feeling like we should just jump in the pool and drink!

CHASE: That doesn't sound so bad!

DANIEL: So everyone in?

EVERYONE: Yeah.

* * *

><p>The boys changed into their swim trunks and went into the backyard. Daniel, Logan, Chase, Reece and Frankie jumped into the pool as Ant and Joseph went into the hot tub.<p>

FRANKIE: Water Volleyball?

DANIEL: YEAH-YUH!

The boys started hitting the beach volleyball around the pool having a great time. Chase quickly hopped out the pool and gathered a bunch of coloured shots for each Bad Boy. They all took the shots one after the other as they quickly resumed their volleyball game! Frankie hit the volleyball and it hit Reece dead center in his face.

FRANKIE: OH SHIT! Sorry bro!

REECE: You stupid piece of... AHH my nose.

Reece came out the pool and went to get some ice for his nose.

LOGAN: Damn, it was just a volleyball.

CHASE: Yeah.

DANIEL: Don't worry about it Frankie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

FRANKIE: I don't know why but it seems like Reece is trying to not talk to me or finding the littlest of things to pounce on me about.

* * *

><p>Soon it was getting late so the boys went back inside to shower and dress up and have a fun night out at club Stripes!<p>

JOSEPH: EVERYONE READY?

EVERYONE: YEAH!

JOSEPH: Good the limo is here!

All the boys gathered into the limo and headed to Club Stripes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

ANT: Here's to a hopefully drama free night!

Everyone raised their shot glasses and chugged it down before exiting the limo and going into Club Stripes.

* * *

><p>The boys entered Club Stripes and went into their VIP section. The colourful light beams were dancing around the club as the entire cast was bumping to the dance music. Just then 3 of Frankie's friends entered the VIP.<p>

FRANKIE: HEY!

JOEY: Hey Frankie, how are you?!

FRANKIE: I'm good, let me introduce you guys.

Frankie brought his friends to Chase, Logan, Daniel and Reece.

FRANKIE: Hey guys, these are my friends, Joey, Amber and DJ! Guys this is Daniel, Chase, Logan and Reece!

DANIEL: It's nice to meet you guys, feel free to take shots and have fun!

LOGAN: Hey, turn up with us, there are bottles everywhere.

CHASE: Have a good time!

Reece walked away and joined Ant and Joseph.

FRANKIE: Don't worry about him he's been mad at me for no reason these couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

FRANKIE: Even though I know Joseph and Ant don't like me, I'm still going to introduce my friends because we're all roommates, we're all adults and we all can act cordial with one another.

* * *

><p>Frankie went up to Ant and Joseph to introduce his friends.<p>

FRANKIE: These are my friends Joey, Amber and DJ, guys these are Ant and Joseph.

ANT: We don't care about your company.

Frankie walked away with his friends.

JOEY: Why don't they like you?

AMBER: Yeah?

DJ: Come on spill the beans.

FRANKIE: Well it all started because I pulled a prank and it went terribly wrong and me and Ant ended up fighting, but let's not dwell on the past let's turn up!

The boys along with Frankie's company began drinking and dancing. Daniel, Joseph and Ant were smoking Shishas and soon the night came to a close as Frankie said goodbye to his friends and all the boys entered back the limo as Reece, Daniel, Frankie, Logan, Chase, Joseph and Ant.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

DANIEL: Tonight was fun!

LOGAN: It really was.

CHASE: Not to mention drama-free!

Chase nudged Joseph and patted Ant on his legs as everyone laughed except for Reece. Frankie saw this and asked him what was wrong.

FRANKIE: So what's up? Why'd you be so rude to my friends?

REECE: Imma be deadass about this shit, Frankie you being real fake.

FRANKIE: How am I being fake? I justified my reasoning for why I pulled what I pulled I thought we were all over it.

REECE: They can be over it, but I ain't gon' let you dog me out like that.

FRANKIE: What are you talking about?

REECE: Nigga stop with the charade cause you really pushing my buttons right now.

FRANKIE: So what happened Reece? I'm feeling like you wanna pop off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

REECE: This nigga think he gon' let his friends come up in our VIP and drink our bottles and they ain't gon' pay for shit? No that's not how shit works, it's called morality and I'm about to knock some into this bitch.

* * *

><p>REECE: Oh, so you want some then?<p>

DANIEL: YO, YO, YO, STOP THIS SHIT, IF Y'ALL GOT SOMETHING Y'ALL GOTTA DEAL WITH, WAIT UNTIL WE REACH IN THE HOUSE CAUSE IF A MOTHERFUCKER GET SWUNG ON, I'M SWINGING BACK.

FRANKIE: But I'm not even tryna come at him like that, but he wants an issue so I'm not backing down.

REECE: So you a tough guy now huh?

Reece reached over and gave Frankie a punch that rocked his skull. The dazed Frankie leaped forward as Daniel tried breaking up the fight in the enclosed space of the tight limo. All three boys fell as Daniel fell on top of Frankie as Reece was on top of Daniel throwing punches as Frankie and hit Daniel in the process. Daniel raised his hands trying to stop Reece from hitting him further. Frankie started kicking which he kicked Daniel and Reece in the legs. The limo stopped and was in front of the BBC Chicago Mansion. Joseph, Chase and Ant ran out the limo to allow the security guards to have room to grab the three boys. Reece was the first to be pulled out the limo followed by Daniel and then Frankie.

REECE: THIS SHIT AIN'T OVER BITCH!

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but Episode 7 will be up Tuesday! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	12. Let's Be Frank

**BBC Chicago - "Let's Be Frank"**

Reece, Daniel and Frankie have just been pulled out the limo by security and all are being held by security as Ant, Joseph, Chase and Logan are watching the big ordeal play out in front of the BBC Chicago Mansion.

REECE: This shit ain't over bitch!

FRANKIE: You're fake, your friend told you to stop fighting yet you still swung and hit him!

Reece turned to face Daniel's direction as he then realized he had swung on his friend.

REECE: My nigga, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to be caught up in the affliction.

DANIEL: You know what, Imma let this shit slide, but next time you wait until we reach this Goddamn house because this the shit that I was afraid of.

FRANKIE: Daniel how you gonna let that shit slide? I thought you a boss.

DANIEL: Ain't no one said that though, you swung on me too but Imma let all that shit slide cause I just got caught in the middle, by accident, I know y'all didn't mean to swing on me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: So far I haven't gotten into any kind of physical altercation in the house and I'm really trying to change so I'm not going to set fuel to the fire, Imma try to calm my nerves and start looking from the outside in.

* * *

><p>FRANKIE: Fine but Reece I'm not finished with you.<p>

REECE: And bitch I ain't finished with you!

Security escorted all the boys back into the mansion. Daniel, Logan, Chase, Ant and Joseph stayed in the living room trying to gather their thoughts on the whole situation as Reece and Frankie went into their room to change their clothes.

DANIEL: They're going to fight.

CHASE: I just am astounded you didn't pop off on them.

DANIEL: Honestly, their beef has nothing to do with me so I'm not trying to co-sign for nobody. If my name is being brought up in the situation then I will do whatever I need to do to put a stopping to it.

LOGAN: I think we should let them duke it out.

JOSEPH: Yeah, cause if we don't they're going to be going at it like pitbulls every single day.

Reece took off his black dress shirt and put on a black vest and through over his red and black flannel top. He then took off his black dress pants and put on a black ball shorts that he borrowed from Daniel. He was the first one to be finished changing as he went downstairs into the living room with the other boys.

ANT: So you guys are about to fight and you both just changed in the same room?

REECE: Yup.

Everyone began to laugh.

REECE: Y'all laughing now but wait when I make him bleed from his mouth.

Frankie took off his blue dress shirt and just left on his white wife beater. He took off his dark blue jeans and pulled on some grey sweats. He made his way downstairs into the living room.

REECE: BIIIIIIITCH, IT'S FIGHTING TIME!

The boys move the couches and table into the corner of the living room giving the boys space to throw down.

FRANKIE: I'm here so let's get it on.

Frankie walked up to Reece's face.

REECE: Bitch back the fuck up.

FRANKIE: But you wanted to fight.

Reece took Frankie by the back of his neck and swung him around in a circular pattern before throwing him onto the ground. Frankie got up quickly and ran up to Reece and swung throwing his whole arm hitting Reece in his chest. Reece put one foot back to keep his balance as he pushed Frankie back and threw the first couple of punches that hit Frankie in his lip and nose. Frankie started throwing fists back when Reece threw a uppercut and knocked Frankie back making him fall and hitting his back against one of the pushed back couch. Reece took this to his advantage and ran up towards the now sitting Frankie and took him by his head and started molly-whopping Frankie in his face. Security ran in and started pulling Reece away from Frankie, but Reece had a tight grip on Frankie's neck and wouldn't let go. Finally Reece was clenched off of Frankie but Frankie used this opportunity to run and jump on top the security shoulder and use his other hand to strike on the defenceless Reece. Reece got popped in his mouth causing his lip to bleed. More security was flocked in as the producer entered the room. Frankie was pulled to one corner of the room, as Reece was pulled into the kitchen area.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

LOGAN: These niggas went in! Even though Reece had Frankie in the middle of the fight, Frankie popped him straight in his mouth and cause Reece to bleed.

* * *

><p>PRODUCER: Frankie, I'm sorry to say but after reviewing the tapes we have deemed you a liability and you have to leave the house.<p>

FRANKIE: Are you serious?

PRODUCER: I'm afraid so. I'm really sorry but you'll need to pack your bags and leave immediately.

FRANKIE: I understand.

Frankie went up to Daniel, Logan and Chase and told them he'd be leaving as he hugged them and went to his room to pack his things. Frankie was shortly escorted out the BBC Mansion as the camera zoomed into the kitchen where Reece was washing out his mouth.

ANT: You good bro?

REECE: Yeah, he just cut my lip is all.

JOSEPH: Glad to hear you're good.

After Reece's mouth stopped bleeding all the boys made their way to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning Daniel was the first one to wake up as the phone room's phone began to ring!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phone Room<span>**

DANIEL: Hello?

ISAAC: Hey babe!

DANIEL: Isaac?

ISAAC: Yeah!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: After Season 2 concluded, Isaac and I had a lot of time to bond and stuff and we ended up liking each other so we decided to go out. It's been 2 months now for us.

* * *

><p>ISAAC: I miss you babe.<p>

DANIEL: Stop it, you're going to make me cry.

ISAAC: So how's everything in the house?

DANIEL: I'd be lying if I said shit was not hectic in this house. My friend just got kicked out last night.

ISAAC: Wow, how many replacements have there been?

DANIEL: There is Reece, Matthew, Frankie and now the new replacement.

ISAAC: Well 4 replacements isn't bad, unlike our Season which had like 7.

DANIEL: So when are you coming to visit me?

ISAAC: I'll come in a couple of days or so, I'll call if anything!

DANIEL: Okay well bye, I love you!

ISAAC: Love you too!

* * *

><p>Daniel exited the phone room and went into the kitchen where Logan was pouring out cereal to eat.<p>

LOGAN: Who were you saying I love you too?

DANIEL: My boyfriend, Isaac. He was from Season 2 in Miami.

LOGAN: No way, you guys are going out?

DANIEL: Yeah, haha.

LOGAN: I so gotta meet him.

DANIEL: Well he said he'd come over within the next couple of days or so, but you never know with booking and stuff.

LOGAN: True, well do you want some cereal?

DANIEL: Yes please.

Logan poured out cereal for himself and Daniel. The two started to eat as the rest of the roommates started getting up and making their way downstairs.

ANT: What should we do today?

JOSEPH: Let's go to the beach and chill out for the day.

CHASE: I could really use a relaxation type of day.

LOGAN: So let's go!

The boys went and got ready for the day on the beach. Ant, Joseph and Reece took the red Jeep as Logan, Chase and Daniel drove in the black Jeep. They all reached the beach and immediately found a nice spot where they each laid out their towels to lay down on.

ANT: I'm going to lay in the sun, it's nice and warm today.

CHASE: Well I'm going to lay in the sun for a different reason, I'm pale as fuck, I need some colour, haha!

Everyone began to laugh. Daniel, Logan, Joseph and Reece went into the shallow water to just sit and soak their feet in as they chit-chatted amongst themselves.

JOSEPH: This is fun, just being with my friends.

DANIEL: You know, I'm sick of the drama thing, this right here, is fun.

LOGAN: You know what else looks fun, those two sexy Chicas over their, Reece let's go!

REECE: AYE, Look at Mamacita!

Logan and Reece quickly got up and ran towards two Latinas who were also sun bathing as Joseph and Daniel took in the beautiful sight of the water and were just relaxing having a fun time, telling jokes to one another. The fun day at the beach soon came to an end as the boys packed up their things and headed back to the mansion.

CHASE: Home sweet home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a white boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes could be seen in the Bad Boys Limo heading up to the BBC Mansion.<p>

CHARLES: I'll probably be in the most drama seeing that drama loves me off!

* * *

><p>Charles<p>

*The Trouble Maker*

Age: 22

Houston, TX

* * *

><p>Charles stayed seated in the limo as Logan opened the limo door.<p>

LOGAN: WHOA! It's the replacement!

ANT: What?

CHASE: He's already in the limo?

CHARLES: Hey guys, come in, we gotta party!

DANIEL: I like his style!

JOSEPH: K go in already, I wanna see him, haha!

Charles shifted further into the limo as Logan, Ant, Chase, Daniel, Joseph and then Reece entered the limo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

REECE: So what's your name?

CHARLES: Oh, my name is Charles.

REECE: I'm Reece.

DANIEL: I'm Daniel.

CHASE: I'm Chase.

LOGAN: My names Logan.

ANT: I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Ant.

JOSEPH: And I'm Joseph!

CHARLES: Well it's nice to meet all of you.

DANIEL: Let's take a shot for your arrival!

The boys each took a shot of Vodka before the Limo came to a stop and the boys exited it.

* * *

><p>The boys entered their well known go-to club, Starlight! They entered their VIP section and immediately began to turn up as each boy had a bottle in their hand as they were dancing to the club music that was playing! Charles, Logan, Chase, Reece and Daniel took body shots off of some girls that were dancing in their VIP as Ant and Joseph were dancing together enjoying each other's company!<p>

CHARLES: I love to party!

CHASE: We could see that, haha!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

LOGAN: Charles is fun to party with BUT he is a sloppy drunk, he can't hold his liquor for shit, hopefully this doesn't become a problem.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled Daniel and Reece aside as Chase was trying to hold Charles up.<p>

LOGAN: I think we need to go, he can barely stand on his own.

DANIEL: I guess you're right.

REECE: It's barely 2 A.M. and we have to leave, that sucks but I guess it can't be helped.

DANIEL: You guys get Ant and Joseph, I'll help Chase carry Charles to the limo.

LOGAN: Okay.

Daniel went to help Chase hold up Charles as they both carried him out the club and into the limo. Reece and Logan went to Ant and Joseph who were smoking shisha.

LOGAN: Sorry guys but we have to leave cause the new guy is drunk as fuck.

JOSEPH: Really?

ANT: That's fucked up.

REECE: Yeah but we have to atleast have his back this time, and let him know in the morning that he can't over do it again, or there will be consequences.

ANT: Alright let's go.

JOSEPH: I guess.

Reece, Logan, Joseph and Ant exited Club Starlight and entered the limo. The limo ride home was quiet and quick as the boys quickly reached the Chicago Bachelor Pad. Logan, Reece, Ant, Joseph and Chase were the first to exit the limo and head into the house as Daniel carried Charles into the Mansion.

REECE: I'll clear his bed.

DANIEL: Yeah do that please.

As Daniel made his way up the stairs and down the hallway, both himself and Charles fell hard onto the ground.

DANIEL: HAHA!

LOGAN: OH GOD, HAHA, You okay?!

CHASE: DAMN, HAHA Here take my hand.

Chase helped Daniel get up as Daniel went to help get Charles up and carry him to his bed. After putting him into bed the rest of the boys went into their room to chillout as Reece was in Daniel, Logan and Chase's room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

CHARLES: So Daniel wants to drop me on purpose and then they all laugh at me, no I'm not the one y'all should be laughing at.

* * *

><p>Charles exited his room and made his way into Daniel, Logan and Chase's room.<p>

LOGAN: Look who's up.

CHASE: Well if it isn't Mr. Got-To-Drunk!

CHARLES: So you guys want to laugh at me and you want to drop me on purpose and laugh at me?

DANIEL: What are you talking about?

CHARLES: Don't play stupid with me, you dropped me on purpose yo!

LOGAN: He did not drop you on purpose.

DANIEL: We both fell, and if anything I fell harder then you did, you fell on top of me.

CHARLES: Don't try and play me!

CHARLES ran up to push Daniel who was sitting on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy! <strong>

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	13. Angered Crowd

**BBC Chicago - "Angered Crowd"**

Charles ran to push the seated Daniel as Logan jumped out of his bed and quickly grabbed and pulled Charles out of the room before Charles had made contact towards Daniel.

DANIEL: Wow! Really bitch? I was the bitch that was helping your sloppy ass tonight and you gon' try and run up on me?

Daniel walked to the door frame of his room as Logan was pushing Charles back down the hallway to Charles' room.

CHARLES: You weren't trying to help me yo, you tried to play me with that stunt.

DANIEL: What stunt? You a delusional bitch.

CHARLES: CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN.

Daniel made his way out of his room and went behind Logan who was trying to still separate the two from engaging in a physical altercation. Daniel began to clap and yell in Charles' face.

DANIEL: BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK YOU GON' DO 'BOUT IT?

Charles held Logan by his shoulders trying to shift him out the way as Logan started using brute strength and threw Charles down into his room.

LOGAN: STOP! You stay in the room and cool down cause nobody was laughing at you and Daniel my nigga chill out and calm down.

DANIEL: I'm a calm motherfucker but this bitch wanna call me out when I was the one bitch that was helping the nigga out like that's border-line disrespectful and I can't fuck with a bitch like that.

Chase and Reece watched on as Ant and Joseph came out their room and watched to see what was all the yelling about.

LOGAN: I understand but we just need to chill out, he's drunk.

DANIEL: Imma let him rest up but it will be addressed in the A.M. Trust and believe that cause I don't play that shit.

CHARLES: Go hard or go home bitch.

Charles runs out of the room but Logan quickly grabs his wrist and pulls the running man back as Charles falls again onto the floor.

LOGAN: Are you fucking kidding me? I'm doing you a favour go sit your ass in your bed and go to sleep.

Charles got up and started to point at Logan, Chase, Daniel and then Reece.

CHARLES: Fuck you, you, you and you. All y'all tryna play me.

Charles makes his way back into his room as he finally lays down in his bed. The other boys go back into the room with three beds.

ANT: What was that all about?

DANIEL: When I carried him upstairs by myself I ended up tripping on his foot and we both fell on the floor. Obviously it looked funny and it was so Chase, Reece and Logan including myself were laughing at how we fell. Charles comes into the room after I get him up and put him to sleep in his bed like, "oh you guys tryna play me, you guys dropped me on purpose and then laughed at me" and I'm sitting here like Bish Whet?

All the boys started laughing at Daniel's expressions.

JOSEPH: WOW! That's pretty funny to say the least.

LOGAN: My nigga he tried popping off like three times.

JOSEPH: No way!

DANIEL: Yeah, he ran up on me in the room, and twice on the hallway like I was waiting for him to put his hands on me and it would have been on.

CHASE: I'm over him, like I would've been over his sloppy drunkness in the morning after we all talked to him about it, but after seeing how aggressive and defensive he gets after being like that, I'm over it.

REECE: Well let's see if he remembers what happened here in the morning.

DANIEL: So I guess we just have to wait and see.

ANT: So we'll hold a house meeting in the morning then?

LOGAN: Yeah.

ANT: Okay, well goodnight then.

EVERYONE: Night!

* * *

><p>In the morning all 7 of the boys made there way into the living room. Reece, Logan and Daniel sat on the 3 seater. Ant and Joseph sat on a 3 seater. Chase stood standing eating a slice of pizza and Charles sat on the ground with his back braced on one of the other couches.<p>

DANIEL: So we're holding this house meeting because things got out of hand last night with your drinking.

CHARLES: Okay, I understand.

DANIEL: So first off, do you even remember anything that happened last night?

CHARLES: I mean I remember bits and pieces but not everything, I remember you calling me a bitch.

DANIEL: I did, I did. That was only because you were pressing me and I don't like to be pressed.

CHARLES: Well I felt disrespected last night so I felt like I needed to talk to you guys about it and it just went south real fast.

LOGAN: If you wanted to just talk why'd you try to run up on Daniel twice?

CHARLES: I mean you guys weren't listening so I thought maybe he'll listen if we fight.

DANIEL: Well to sum it all up, you're sloppy when you're drunk and you need to handle your shit.

CHARLES: Okay, that's your opinion.

DANIEL: Bitch, I carried your ass from the club into the limo, then out the limo, up the stairs and then into your room and tucked you in.

CHARLES: And nobody asked you to do that though.

DANIEL: You right, nobody did.

Daniel got up from his seat.

DANIEL: What I should've done was leave your sorry ass in the club on the ground and let anybody have they way which you and enjoyed my night out.

CHARLES: I wouldn't let nobody take advantage of me.

DANIEL: Here's my last point and then I'm done talking. You have your own personal demons that you gotta deal with, I didn't come here to babysit no bitch. You gotta get your shit together and fix what you gotta fix, ain't no motherfucker in here going to help you out unless you try to help yourself first. I tried to be nice about it but you getting snappy and I don't like that, so I'm going to remove myself from the situation and I hope you the best.

Daniel walked out the living room and entered the kitchen. The boys all looked at each other as Charles seemed unphased about what had just happened.

LOGAN: Bottom line is, if you don't want us to help you, we won't. You a grown ass man, so you could make decisions for yourself that suite what's best for you. All in all we never were laughing at you last night and I apologize if you felt as though we were ganging up on you since you're new but that wasn't the case, and that's all I have to say about the situation.

Logan got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat as Daniel was heating up some Pizza.

ANT: I just want to know, do you think you have a drinking problem?

CHARLES: Personally I don't think I do.

CHASE: Okay, Imma give you the benefit of the doubt, tonight when we go out, we'll see if you are a sloppy drunk or if it was just a one night stand kinda situation.

The boys all agreed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Charles went to his room to finish packing his belongings.

* * *

><p>The camera entered the kitchen as Daniel, Logan, Chase, Ant, Joseph and Reece were discussing.<p>

CHASE: So tonight we're going to give Charles a chance to redeem himself.

ANT: He says that he isn't a drunk so let's see how tonight plays out and see if it's true or not.

JOSEPH: Who knows, maybe it was just a one time thing because he was excited to come into the house.

DANIEL: I guess, for his case, I hope y'all are right.

LOGAN: Yeah, so I guess we should start getting ready.

REECE: YEAH!

* * *

><p>The boys made their way upstairs as some of the boys were taking showers as others were doing their hair and some were putting on their clothes. Daniel, Charles and Chase were at the 'Beauty Table'.<p>

DANIEL: I hope tonight is a fun ass night!

CHASE: We could only hope so.

CHARLES: I'm feeling like it's going to be a bomb ass night.

DANIEL: Hopefully!

Daniel smiled as the other boys finished showering and started getting their clothes on.

LOGAN: Hurry up, the limo is going to be here in 5 minutes.

JOSEPH: Okay, we're almost done!

The boys finally finished getting ready as the entered the limo and headed to Club Chain Smokers!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

CHARLES: So I just want to say, I'm going to be on my best behaviour tonight and I promise I wont get drunk!

LOGAN: I mean we don't want for you to change who you are, we just want you to be aware that you get messed up when you're drunk.

CHARLES: No, I get it, and I appreciate it so tonight I'm going to take it easy on the drinking.

DANIEL: Well hopefully you do and we all could have a fun night tonight.

JOSEPH: OK, SHOT TIME!

Joseph poured 7 shots and handed one to each boy in the limo. They all bottom-uped it and exited the limo when they reached to the Club.

* * *

><p>The 7 boys entered the club and immediately went into their VIP section. 3 rounds of shots were brought to the VIP section for each of the boys as the boys cheersed and drank down the three shots effortlessly.<p>

DANIEL: WOO!

CHASE: Partying with my boys!

Chase hugged Daniel and Logan as they took the final third shot. Charles left the group and went to the bar and got a triple-shot of whiskey. He quickly chugged it down and made his wobbly self back towards the other boys.

JOSEPH: Yo where's Charles?

ANT: I have no idea, ask Logan them.

Joseph went up to Logan, Daniel, Chase and Reece.

JOSEPH: Where is Charles?

LOGAN: I have no idea, look around.

The boys looked around from the VIP section and saw Charles stuttering up towards them.

LOGAN: Is he drunk?

DANIEL: Obviously we put too much faith in him.

Charles walked up his VIP section but before he could make it he fell onto the opposite sides VIP section knocking down bottles and spilling liquor on the boys that were sitting their. Charles got up and began to throw up on the ground of the other people's VIP section. One of the boys that was sitting their got up and tried moving Charles but when Charles finished throwing up he pushed the boy. This angered the boy and his friends as they pounced onto Charles. The 3 boys began to hit and kick Charles as he was swinging aimlessly trying to hit anyone. Security in the club quickly stopped the fight and Charles, Reece, Logan, Daniel, Ant and Joseph were asked to leave. Daniel and Logan went up to the other group of boys that had fought Charles.

DANIEL: Yo, we're sorry about are room mate he has some issues he has to deal with, I'm sorry for the bottles.

BOY: It's fine, I was honestly trying to help him, he shoved me out of nowhere.

LOGAN: We want to give you guys this, to buy back your bottles so you guys could have a good time.

BOY: Thanks, we appreciate it.

DANIEL: No problem, but we have to go, because of him they kicked us out.

BOY: That sucks, maybe next time we could party together without him.

LOGAN: YEAH! Sounds like a plan.

Daniel and Logan handed the boys $300 for the bottles as they exited the club and entered the limo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

CHARLES: I feel so much better now, vomiting really helped a nigga out.

DANIEL: That shit right there is what I don't fucken like.

CHARLES: That's fine that you don't like it, I never asked you to like what I do.

LOGAN: You're mad annoying and I'm tired of being nice.

CHARLES: So then be mean, who's stopping you?

LOGAN: When we get in the house, I'll show you mean!

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think in a review!**


	14. A Rude Awakening

**BBC Chicago - "A Rude Awakening"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Limo<span>**

CHARLES: I feel so much better now, vomiting really helped a nigga out.

DANIEL: That shit right there is what I don't fucken like.

CHARLES: That's fine that you don't like it, I never asked you to like what I do.

LOGAN: You're mad annoying and I'm tired of being nice.

CHARLES: So then be mean, who's stopping you?

LOGAN: When we get in the house, I'll show you mean!

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up in front of the BBC Chicago Mansion and the boys stepped out and went inside the house. Reece and Charles went into their room, Ant and Joseph went into their room, Chase went into his room and Daniel and Logan went into the confessional. The camera entered Reece and Charles room as they were conversing.<p>

REECE: Yo, you know you messed up tonight right?

CHARLES: How so?

REECE: Man, you told everyone that you wouldn't get drunk and what do you do, you get tipsy and vomit and throw down some other peoples bottles and shit.

CHARLES: I mean I'm good now so that shouldn't matter, I didn't fight with none of you guys.

REECE: That's not the point, you still made us get kicked out the club for fighting with those niggas that didn't do anything to you in the first place.

CHARLES: Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry, it won't happen again.

REECE: Well, I can't say I forgive you to the fullest but I'll try. Go on and get some sleep.

CHARLES: Alright, night.

Charles fastened himself to sleep as Reece made his way into his bed.

* * *

><p>The camera shifted into Ant and Joseph who were just putting on their comfy sleepy clothes.<p>

ANT: Things got heated in the limo but I guess they calmed down a bit.

JOSEPH: I guess but you know Logan and Daniel, they might not let shit settle so easy.

ANT: That's what I was thinking, I mean I don't hear any fighting so maybe they let it slide.

JOSEPH: I highly doubt that they would let Charles' sloppy seconds slide, Imma stay up cause I know for a fact shits going to pop off.

ANT: HAHA, You kill me, but I guess you're right. I mean Charles was so belligerently drunk and he acts like nothing happened.

JOSEPH: I tried giving him the benefit of the doubt but I can't deal with his ways, it's too over-barring.

ANT: I know what you mean.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional <span>**

Daniel and Logan entered the confessional room.

LOGAN: My nigga, he was mad disrespectful in the club, I need to address that shit, how you vomiting on someone else's VIP though?

DANIEL: It was disgusting, he didn't even apologize, like where are your manners and morals as a human being?

LOGAN: I'm over this bitch, I was trying to be nice but you know what, FUCK THIS BITCH!

DANIEL: What are you thinking?

LOGAN: I'm thinking, he told me to be mean to him, so Imma pop off and see what it is. You have my back?

DANIEL: From the get-go, is that even a question my nigga.

LOGAN: Let's go change. Just make sure to stall security cause I'm going off on this nigga.

Logan exits the confessional first as Daniel sits and looks into the confessional cam.

DANIEL: This house is 'bout to turn up a notch and bitch I feel sorry for you... NOT!

Daniel exits the confessional and goes into his room with Logan and Chase.

* * *

><p>The camera zooms into Daniel and Logan changing while chatting with Chase.<p>

CHASE: Why you guys pulling out the J's?

LOGAN: I'm going off on that bitch, he said he wants me to be mean, well bitch Imma be mean and run you out this house.

DANIEL: I'm just going to help stop security so Logan can finish the job nice and easy.

CHASE: My niggas, how you not going to fill me in on this shit, I'll help with holding security back.

The boys laughed. Logan put on his black shirt that had the city of New York landscape in the front of it in white. He pulled on red ball shorts and put on his Jordan 11 Breds. Daniel put on a black wife beater and pulled on his grey sweats. He put on his white and black Jordan Retro 13's. Chase got out of bed shirtless with his grey shorts and put on his Jordan Worf Greys. The three boys made their way out of their room and walked down the hallway to the last bedroom where Reece and Charles were sleeping. Daniel and Chase lingered by the doorway so no one can come in or out the room. Chase entered Charles and Reece's room.

LOGAN: Get up!

Charles just turns his head and faces his room wall as Logan now climbs onto Charles' bed.

LOGAN: Get the fuck up sloppy!

Logan places each foot at the opposite side of Charles and hovers over him as Charles turns and faces Logan unamused.

LOGAN: WHAT'S GOOD? WAKE THE FUCK UP SLOPPY!

Reece now awakens and looks onto Logan and Charles in the opposing bed.

REECE: Oh shit, shit's 'bout to pop off.

Charles raises up and pushes Logan's stomach as Logan threw 3 hard punches onto Charles' head. The scene renders slow as it rewinds and plays back in slow-mo the three hard punches onto Charles' head.

LOGAN: YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!

Logan pulled Charles out of the bed as Charles fell onto the floor, head first and legs in the air. Logan began to punch onto Charles' face as Charles kicked upwards which hit Logan in his face. Logan withdrew back as he fell onto the ground. Charles used this time to stand on his feet. Logan quickly got up and charged from where he was to the standing Charles, knocking Charles with his knee. The impact knocked Charles into the nightstand as both Logan and Charles began throwing punches. Security tried barging through the doorway as the were fighting with Daniel and Chase who were in the way. After a bit of tug-of-war between the security, Daniel and Chase the securities over-powered them and pushed them out of the way and quickly got the swinging Logan out of the room as Charles was held onto his bed.

CHARLES: YOU'RE A WEAK ASS BITCH!

Logan held onto the stair case railing and started to yell back at Charles.

LOGAN: YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE, YOU DUMB ASS, STUPID ASS BITCH!

Daniel and Chase were escorted out of the room as all three boys were called down into the living room by the producer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional <span>**

Both Ant and Josph are seen in the confessional.

JOSEPH: So all three of my niggas are called downstairs and I'm fearing for the worst.

ANT: All I'm thinking at this point is what the fuck happened in that room.

JOSEPH: I highly doubt that Daniel, Chase and Logan jumped Charles but why else would the three of them be pulled downstairs to chat with the producers?

ANT: So to say the least we're really worried for our friends.

* * *

><p>Daniel, Logan and Chase we asked to sit in the living while the producer came and sat down and started to talk with them.<p>

PRODUCER: So I don't think I need to tell you that that fight got out of hand really fast and it didn't help that you two tried to stop the security from doing their jobs.

DANIEL: We're sorry but Charles had it coming.

CHASE: On some realshit, I wouldn't change it, I did what I did cause Charles needed a rain check.

LOGAN: So since the fight went out of hand what's going to happen?

PRODUCER: I'm sorry to say but Daniel and Chase you two are going to be spending the night at a hotel so further altercations will not occur and Logan it's been great having you but you need to pack your things and leave the Bad Boys Club house.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: So the producers tell us that Logan has to leave and it hurts so much because he's like a brother to me and he didn't get to see my boyfriend and get to know him. Gods knows I'm going to make it my duty to get this bitch out of this house, Charles I'm gunning. And I'm coming for you!

* * *

><p>Logan got up and hugged Daniel and Chase at the same time as they began to tear up a bit.<p>

LOGAN: The three emigos, haha

CHASE: My nigga I can't believe you have to go.

DANIEL: This is fucked up, I wished you didn't have to go.

LOGAN: You know what, the damage is done, but before this whole thing is over I want you guys to make sure that bitch doesn't make it to the end.

CHASE: You have my word.

DANIEL: We're going to get him out this house, one way or another, I promise.

LOGAN: Okay I love you guys.

Logan, Chase and Daniel were escorted upstairs and were not aloud to talk to anyone. Logan packed up his things and Daniel and Chase packed some of their things for the hotel. Daniel and Chase were put into a taxi and sent to a hotel as Logan was sent into a different taxi and sent to the airport to head back home.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Joseph and Ant went into Charles and Reece's room to find out what corresponded in the room.<p>

JOSEPH: So what happened?

CHARLES: They practically fought me while I was asleep.

ANT: What?!

JOSEPH: They jumped you while you were asleep?

CHARLES: Yes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

REECE: When this bitch LIES and says that Daniel, Logan and Chase jumped him I was so over him, like why would you lie? Bitch you deserved to get your ass beat and I'm glad I didn't jump in to help you.

* * *

><p>REECE: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa don't lie now, nobody jumped you.<p>

CHARLES: It was three of them and 1 of me, they all were dressed to fight, why did they all have shoes on?

REECE: Daniel and Chase were guarding the door while Logan came into the room and told Charles to get up and fight.

CHARLES: He didn't warn me about anything, he hit me when I was asleep.

REECE: He hit you after you pushed him, let's be honest.

CHARLES: I'll be honest, you're ass just stood in your bed laying down as he was fighting me and you didn't do shit.

REECE: We're not cool like that so I'll never jump in for a bitch that wouldn't jump in for me and in all honesty you needed your ass handled.

ANT: Okay, okay, you guys stop.

JOSEPH: I just don't understand why you would tell us they jumped you when they didn't. Obviously you want us to have some type of problem with them, but little did you know, they are our brothers and we know them better then you would ever hope to know them, and I know that they would never jump anyone. Even someone as pathetic as you.

CHARLES: I don't give a fuck about your 'brothers' because they all fake and odds are all of you guys are fake too.

Ant, Joseph and Reece got up and walked out of the room and went into Ant and Joseph's room.

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: I can't believe we gave him a chance.<p>

REECE: On one hand I don't want him to feel bullied like everyone is against him but he is too much, like why lie about the fight, that's stupid especially knowing I was in the room seeing what was happening.

ANT: So you're positive that they didn't jump him right?

REECE: Yes, I think they all just wanted to be prepared just in case Charles had come at them instead of Logan.

JOSEPH: But why did all three of them leave? Why would they kick out all three of them if they all didn't fight?

REECE: Daniel and Chase held back Security to give Logan more chances to through punches, so maybe they kicked them out because of that.

ANT: Damn my niggas was holding back security?! They really wanted to make sure Charles got a beat-down.

* * *

><p>The camera panned outside of the mansion as the scene fast-forwarded the sun to come up. A taxi pulled up to the mansion and Daniel and Chase walked out of it. They were in the same attire that they left the house with except Chase had on a white shirt now. The two boys walked into the house and were immediately greeted by Joseph, Ant and Reece as Charles stood in the kitchen watching on.<p>

JOSEPH: THEY'RE BACK!

ANT: My niggas!

Everyone hugged each other as they sat in the living room.

REECE: Y'all didn't change? And where's Logan?

DANIEL: We didn't change because Logan asked us to do something before he left this house.

JOSEPH: NO?! He got kicked out?

CHASE: Yeah, He got kicked out and Daniel and I had to stay at a hotel for the time being.

ANT: So what did he ask you guys to do?

DANIEL: To make sure, Charles doesn't make it to the end of this thing.

The scene paused and turned black and white as the camera zoomed into the kitchen and caught a angered Charles looking on into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<strong>

**Hopefullly everyone is enjoying BBC Chicago, a "Later This Season Special" will be up within the next couple of hours!**


	15. Later This Season Special

**BBC Chicago - "Later This Season Special"**

[Vamos Rapidos beat starts to play as Ant, Joseph, Daniel, Reece, Chase, Charles and Harry are shown in the club dancing, smoking shisha, taking body shots off of random people. The scene shifts of the boys laughing and taking shots after shots]

ANT: You're my pride and joy in this house, so for the last few weeks that we're here, we're going to live it up  
>[Ant is seen talking to Joseph as they hug]<p>

CHASE: I'm over it, I'm done, I need to be with my family at this point.  
>[Chase is seen breaking down talking on the phone]<p>

CHARLES: He's been coming for me since his nigga left this house.  
>[Charles is shown talking with Harry]<p>

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO CANCUN!  
>[All of the Bad Boys are seen swimming in a creek in the beautiful, tropical jungle of Cancun. The scene then flashes to the Bad Boys participating in the Mexican Day of the Dead festival as they party on top of a giant float in a parade. They are all having a good time, and laughing with each other, as all of the Bad Boys are seen on a roof atop their hotel in Mexico, cheering and yelling for Joy, as the scene fades to black.]<p>

-Vamos Rapidos starts playing-

_Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay_

DANIEL: It's going to get dirty before it can even come out clean.  
>[A picture of Daniel is shown as a side-by-side is shown of Charles]<br>[The scene then shifts into a sneak peek of Daniel pushing Charles into the pool in the backyard]

_Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay_

JOSEPH: He wanted an issue, not me!  
>[Joseph is shown yelling at Ant]<br>[The scene warps into a scene of Joseph pushing somebody down]

_Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay_

REECE: If he wants to leave, let him.  
>[Reece is sitting in the living room talking to the rest of the boys]<p>

CHASE: You're fake end of discussion.  
>[Chase slams his hand onto the table and points at Charles]<p>

_Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay_

CHARLES: I'm the victim, I'm the one that everyone hates, I'm the bad guy in every FUCKEN SITUATION!  
>[Charles punches the walls of the hallway in the upper level of the mansion]<p>

_Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay_

ISAAC: DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT MY BOYFRIEND!  
>[Isaac is seen getting up from the couch and lunging towards Charles]<br>[A different angle is shown of Isaac punching Charles while Charles was on the ground]

ANT: STOP! STOP! STOP!  
>[Joseph throws a punch onto someone]<p>

REECE: He's that nigga that you just don't fuck with.  
>[Daniel is seen putting on his Jordan Obsidian 12's]<p>

JOSEPH: One by one, all my niggas are leaving me.  
>[Joseph is seen wiping his teary eyes]<p>

ARE YOU READY?

CHASE: REPLACEMENT, AFTER REPLACEMENT, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK I'LL SEND ALL Y'ALL ASSES HOME!  
>[Chase is seen screaming throwing down a chair]<p>

THERE ARE ONLY!

REECE: I can't believe this shit is happening right now.  
>[Joseph punched a guy into the fridge.]<p>

4 MORE EPISODES LEFT!

DANIEL: And here I thought the fight between myself and Stephan and Michael was bad.

[A short clip of Charles pushing Daniel down in the phone room is shown]

[A clip of Daniel punching Charles in the upper foyer was shown as Harry jumped into the fight]

[A scene of Harry falling onto the ground after getting punched is shown]

[A short scene of Joseph fighting an unknown boy is shown in the kitchen]

HARRY: FUCK EVERYBODY, THIS IS THE BAD BOYS CLUB, OF COURSE I'M GOING TO DO BAD THINGS!  
>[Harry screams inside the house before he slams the door]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<strong>

**What are you guys excited to see within the next four weeks? Leave it in a comment and not to worry, shit's about to go down in The Windy City!**


	16. Tear Up, Break Down!

**BBC Chicago - "Tear Up, Break Down"**

The camera zoomed in onto the door as Daniel and Chase walked into the Bad Boys Club Mansion.

ANT: My niggas!

Everyone hugged each other as they sat in the living room.

REECE: Y'all didn't change? And where's Logan?

DANIEL: We didn't change because Logan asked us to do something before he left this house.

JOSEPH: NO?! He got kicked out?

CHASE: Yeah, He got kicked out and Daniel and I had to stay at a hotel for the time being.

ANT: So what did he ask you guys to do?

DANIEL: To make sure, Charles doesn't make it to the end of this thing.

The camera panned into the kitchen where an angered Charles was looking on into the living room. Charles walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and began to address Chase and Daniel.

CHARLES: I want to know what you two got out of helping Logan by holding back the security guards while he fought me.

DANIEL: Honestly, the satisfactory of seeing you get your ass beat was pretty rewarding.

CHARLES: Was it rewarding to see your friend leave this house too?

DANIEL: Regardless of the fact Charles, you crossed a line. You border-line disrespected each and every one of us in this house with the stunt you pulled in the club getting all of us kicked out, so NO, I am not sorry for anything I did that night cause you deserved it.

CHARLES: So what you gonna do now? Carry on the legacy of Logan?

Daniel got up and went into Charles' face.

DANIEL: The day I put my hands on you, is the day one of us leaves this motherfucken house.

And with that Daniel brushed passed Charles and went upstairs into his room. Now Charles fixated his attention onto Chase.

CHARLES: So what about you? huh?

CHASE: What about me?

CHARLES: You hopped onto the band-wagon and helped Daniel, why?

CHASE: Because you're fake, end of discussion.

CHARLES: How am I fake?

CHASE: You promised each and every single one of us that you wouldn't get drunk and that it was a one time thing and you go get wasted, knock down other peoples bottles, vomit on their VIP and then fought with the nigga that was trying to help you out! OH, OH, OH then to top it all off you got all of us kicked out of the club!

CHARLES: I'm the victim, I'm the one that everyone hates, I'm the bad guy in every FUCKEN SITUATION!

Charles walked off into the kitchen as Joseph, Ant, Reece and Chase went upstairs to talk with Daniel.

* * *

><p>The camera entered the domain of Daniel and Chase.<p>

JOSEPH: This shit is really pissing me off with Charles, like I'm over him.

REECE: Me too.

JOSEPH: You know that night that you guys left, he tried telling us how, you two tried jumping him with Logan!

CHASE&DANIEL: WHAT?!

ANT: Yeah! He was flat out lying and then when Reece told us what really happened he got all offended and was like "oh, all of you guys are fake."

DANIEL: He's the fake one!

The producer then walked into the room.

PRODUCER: Chase could you come downstairs please, it's urgent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

CHASE: When I get called down by the Producer and he says it's urgent, I fear for the worst.

* * *

><p>Chase exited the room along with the Producer as they went downstairs and outside in the front of the mansion.<p>

PRODUCER: You need to call your mom right now.

Chase took the phone and dialled his mom up.

CHASE: Hello? Mom, what's wrong?

MOM: Baby, your father passed away!

CHASE: NO, NO, NO, MOM, NO!

MOM: I know, it's okay, everyone is fine.

CHASE: MOM, WHAT AM I GONNA DO, NO, NO!

Chase began sobbing in his arm as he was talking with his mother.

MOM: Chase, you're so strong and brave and your father would want you to continue having fun. You only have about 3 weeks left up there!

CHASE: HOW, CAN I HAVE FUN KNOWING DAD IS GONE?

MOM: It's up to you Chase, you have to make the decision for what ever benefits you!

CHASE: Okay, I gotta go.

MOM: Love you.

CHASE: Love you too.

* * *

><p>Chase hung up the phone and went back inside the mansion and sat on the couch. Daniel, Reece, Joseph and Ant came down to see what was wrong.<p>

DANIEL: What happened?

CHASE: My dad is gone, yo!

JOSEPH: Oh my God, I'm so sorry Chase!

ANT: It's going to be okay, we're all here for you, just remember that!

CHASE: Thanks guys!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: I feel so bad for my nigga, like he's family to me now and for him to be this hurt just makes me feel so helpless. I just wish the best for Chase and his family back home and that whenever and whatever he needs, I'll be there for him regardless.

* * *

><p>A limo pulled up to the mansion. Inside was a tanned boy with ash brown short straight hair and hazel eyes. He was 5'7 and had both ears pierced and had a tattoo of a cross on his left shoulder on his back.<p>

HARRY: I have cheated on all the bitches I've been with, but that doesn't make me a bad person, just a horny one!

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

*The Heartbreak Kid*

Age: 22

Chicago, IL

* * *

><p><em>Harry stepped out of the limo wearing a white t-shirt with the phrase, "Bad Boys" in black lettering. He wore black shorts with 2 white lines on the bottom of the pants legs and black and white Adidas on his feet. He had on a gold chain around his neck along with a gold bracelet on his right wrist. <em>

HARRY: DAMN! THIS HOUSE IS MASSIVE!

Harry ran up towards the mansion and barged in!

HARRY: ANYONE IN HERE?!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

HARRY: So the first thing I see as soon as I walk into the house to the left of the entrance is a pity party and this boy crying his eyes out like somebody died or some shit and I'm just like, "Isn't this the Bad Boys Club, not the Pity Club?"

* * *

><p>Daniel, Reece, Ant, Joseph and Chase looked towards the door as Harry walked up closer towards them.<p>

HARRY: I thought this was The Bad Boys Club. What's up with the pity party and this nigga crying like somebody died and left him.

Charles exited the kitchen and went into the living room as Chase became angry and jolted out of the couch pushing Daniel and Reece in the process.

CHASE: ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME BITCH?! REPLACEMENT, AFTER REPLACEMENT, AFTER REPLACEMENT, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I'LL SEND ALL Y'ALL ASSES HOME!

HARRY: Whoa, chill out.

CHASE: NIGGA ARE YOU STUPID YO!?

Charles went in between Chase and Harry and took Harry to the kitchen as Chase went on a rampage in the house, break lamps, throwing down the chairs, throwing the cushions from the couch and tearing the plants up. Daniel went up to him and held his arms as Reece, Joseph and Ant were trying to clean up the mess.

DANIEL: Calm, calm, calm down Chase, let's go into the confessional.

Chase finally calmed down as both himself and Daniel went into the confessional room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

Daniel sat next to Chase and gave him a half hug as they began to talk.

DANIEL: So what do you want to do? You staying or you going home to see your family?

CHASE: Daniel, you're my nigga, you're my brother so I'll be honest with you, I'm over it, I'm done, I need to be with my family at this point.

DANIEL: I respect it, I mean I'll cry with you, but I'll help pack your bags.

CHASE: I'm so glad I met you in this experience on some real shit, and trust me when I say, we're brothers now.

DANIEL: Chase I would put my whole entire trust in you and wouldn't think twice about it, we're brothers forever now!

The two bad boys hugged as they exited the confessional.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the living room Joseph, Reece and Ant had just finished cleaning up the mess Chase had made in the living room. They all went up to Chase and Daniel's room to help Chase pack up his clothing.<p>

CHASE: I really appreciate this guys.

REECE: I still wished you could stay with us till the end but I understand.

CHASE: I know and I wished I didn't have to leave like this but it can't be helped, I need to be there with my family.

JOSEPH: We understand, I wish you the best.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto Harry and Charles in the kitchen.<p>

HARRY: That nigga is crazy! I've been in this house for less then 3 minutes and that nigga wanna pop off on me?!

CHARLES: Don't worry about it, he's been coming for me since his nigga left this house.

HARRY: Talk about stupidness. If these niggas are just like that emotional wreck, were going to have a problem.

* * *

><p>The scene warped onto Chase getting into a limo.<p>

DANIEL: Were going to miss you man!

JOSEPH: Make sure you dont forget us!

CHASE: I cant wait to see you guys again and make sure you deal with Charles stupid ass!

ANT: You have nothing to worry about, best wishes my nigga!

REECE: Remember we love you!

CHASE: Love you all!

The limo pulled out of the driveway as Chase waved good-bye to his 4 roommates. Daniel, Reece, Joseph and Ant entered back into the house. As they entered back into the house Charles and Harry exit the kitchen and get into Daniels face.

CHARLES: Keeping promises that you cant keep is pointless.

DANIEL: And what makes you think that I wont keep my promise?

CHARLES: Cause you're a weak ass bitch you couldn't even fight me the night I was coming at you.

DANIEL: You wanna fight hoe? Lemme get changed first and then I'll pop your ass in the face.

HARRY: I really hate people who think they're the shit like calm the fuck down.

DANIEL: WHO THE FUCK IS TALKING TO YOU BITCH? MINED YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS BITCH!

HARRY: Make me, make me!

Harry pushed up against Daniel's chest.

DANIEL: DON'T GET IN MY SPACE HOE, DON'T DO IT HOE!

Reece, Joseph and Ant pulled Daniel upstairs into his room.

* * *

><p>DANIEL: I'm still in my fighting clothes from last night, so if he thinks that I won't pop off he has another thing coming.<p>

REECE: Think about this first.

JOSEPH: Yeah we don't want you to be sent home.

DANIEL: I'm done with this bitch.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto Harry and Charles who went into their room.<p>

CHARLES: I'm going to make a problem and get Daniel sent home.

HARRY: I'll help you cause he tried coming at me like he don't even know me.

CHARLES: Sounds good. Let the war begin! COME FIGHT ME BITCH!

Daniel heard Charles scream and ran out of his room down the hallway to the last room where Charles was standing in front of his room.

DANIEL: WHAT'S UP BITCH?!

Charles sprinted up towards Daniel as Daniel grabbed Charles' extended arm and pulled him onto the ground. Daniel took Charles by his neck and yanked him up as Charles began throwing punches. Daniel swung Charles around in a circle as he pushed Charles all the way into the washroom. The two boys began throwing fists in the washroom as Daniel upper cutted Charles which made him fall into the shower, falling on his ass. Daniel exited the washroom as Security passed him to make sure Charles was okay. As Daniel came out of the washroom Harry blind-sided him by charging out of nowhere from Charles room.

DANIEL: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Harry tackled Daniel from the side into the hallways wall. Daniel kneed Harry in the chest area as the security in the washroom quickly broke up the fight before the fight became more violent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

JOSEPH: That nigga just came up in this house and he feels the need to attack Daniel and not even face to face, the nigga ran out of Charles room and hit Daniel from the side like you a weak ass bitch for that.

* * *

><p>Security pulled Harry back as everyone started getting into a heated argument over the fight.<p>

JOSEPH: Only weak bitches fight when someone isn't ready.

ANT: That's fucked up yo! He wasn't even looking at you man!

HARRY: I DON'T CARE, WE'RE IN THE BAD BOYS CLUB, OBVIOUSLY I'M GOING TO DO BAD THINGS!

DANIEL: Bitch your a fake ass, weak ass bitch and the next time I put my hands on you will be you last fight in this house.

HARRY: HE'S THREATENING ME Y'ALL!

DANIEL: SHUT THE FUCK UP HOE! IF ANYTHING, NOW WE GOTTA PROBLEM HOE, NOW WE GOT A MOTHER-FUCKEN-PROBLEM!

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW  FAVOURITE / REVIEW**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, but my laptop got a virus and I lost all my chapters so I had to re-write them. Hopefully I'll be on a steady pace and if anything I'll update daily beside how long I have been away is equivalent to this Season being over. So with that being said after this Season is finished I will doing Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle (BBCASB) and after that is wrapped up I will be continuing BBC4 - Las Vegas. I will drop both BBC4 and BBCASB trailers pretty soon because I feel bad for making my fans wait so long, hopefully you guys understand! So until next time, tootles!**


	17. Defend And Defeat

**BBC Chicago - Defend And Defeat**

The scene starts off with Daniel, Reece, Ant and Joseph making their way into Daniel's room as security has a hold of Harry and Charles.

DANIEL: These hoes don't know what the fuck they started. I was trying to change, trying to stop getting into physical altercations and change for the better and here I am fighting with these niggas.

JOSEPH: You had no choice, they called you out.

REECE: Regardless of the fact, you proven to everyone that you were trying to change, and in all honesty I believe you have because if you haven't, you would've whooped both my and Frankie's ass when that whole fight broke out in the limo and you got swung on.

ANT: Reece is right, don't second guess yourself.

DANIEL: All I know now is that, if I'm going to fight, I'm going to destroying their ass.

* * *

><p>The camera entered Charles room.<p>

CHARLES: I can't believe this, his ass didn't get sent home?

HARRY: You know what? We'll just keep trying and trying and trying until he is asked to leave this house.

CHARLES: Sounds like a plan.

Reece entered the room.

REECE: To avoid even more altercations I've decided to move into Daniel's room and Harry could take my bed and share the room with you Charles.

CHARLES: Sounds fine with me.

Reece gathered his things and began to move himself into Daniel's room. Harry also began moving his things into Charles' room.

* * *

><p>The scene changed to Joseph, Daniel, Ant and Reece in the dressing room getting ready to head out to party as Harry and Charles were seen in the living room on the computer.<p>

DANIEL: WHAT TIME IS IT?

JOSEPH: PARTY TIME!

The boys laughed as they exited the mansion and entered the limo to head to club ''Starlight''!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LIMO<span>**

ANT: Who is ready for a fun night out with the boys!

EVERYONE: ME!

REECE: SHOT TIME!

Reece poured out 4 shots for each one of them as they chugged it down. They reached club Starlight.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Charles and Harry were sitting on the couch in the living room talking.<p>

HARRY: So do you think they're going to bring in a next replacement?

CHARLES: I mean there are only 2 weeks left of filming, so I doubt it.

HARRY: You never know though, they might bring in somebody to stir up some drama.

CHARLES: Well if they do, hopefully he's chill with us or we're going to have a problem.

HARRY: You could say that again.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted back to the boys partying, drinking and smoking.<p>

DANIEL: HERE'S TO FAMILY!

JOSEPH: TO BEING THE REALEST!

ANT: FOR BEING THERE FOR ONE ANOTHER!

REECE: AH, I CAN'T THINK OF A CHEESY LINE!

The boys all laughed before they took their shots. Before they left they huddled in a group hug. They exited the club and made there way into the limo. The limo ride was short as the reached the Chicago bachelor pad. They entered into the house as Charles and Harry were already fast asleep. They all went to their beds to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning the door bell rang. Reece got up first and made his way to the door and opened it. In front of him was a barrel.<p>

REECE: WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

REECE: It's waaaaay too early to be fucking with my head like this... is that really a fuckin barrel?!

* * *

><p>Reece pulled the barrel into the house as he locked the door.<p>

REECE: EVERYONE COME DOWNSTAIRS! WE GOT A GIFT!

All the boys suddenly woke up and raced downstairs, sleep-deprived.

DANIEL: Is that a barrel?

REECE: Yeah, let's open it!

Harry tilted the barrel so Reece got a better angle on opening the top as it popped off. Inside was a case of Corona, sumbraros, sun glasses, trunks and flip-flops. Ant took out a piece of paper and began to read it.

It's that time to scream and shout,

Pack your bags cause you're heading out,

Partying with girls and balloons,

I hope you like the heat, Cause you're heading to Cancun!

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO CANCUN!

All the boys began jumping up and down putting on the sombraros and glasses as they went to their room and began to pack their clothing for the trip.

* * *

><p>The camera entered the confessional room where all of the boys were in.<p>

DANIEL: WE'RE GOING TO MOTHERFUCKEN CANCUN BITCHES!

ANT: HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY!

JOSEPH: CAUSE THE BAD BOYS ARE COMING!

EVERYONE: WOO!

* * *

><p>The boys exited the mansion as they all packed their bags into the trunk of the Jeeps. They drove to the airport where they headed onto the plane to go to Cancun! A map is shown of a miniature plane leaving Chicago to head to Cancun. The boys exit the airport in Cancun where a 'Bad Boys' bus is waiting for them. They head into the bus as it drives and take them to their Mansion near the beaches in Cancun! The boys reach the bungalow house. The boys exit the bus and run into the house.<p>

HARRY: WE'RE HERE!

CHARLES: YES!

The boys enter the white bungalow house. Inside from the front door you could see the living room which connects to the kitchen, which is at the back of the house. To the left from entering the house is another smaller living room which has a computer set, the telephone room and a pool table, and a hallway which connects to the kitchen. From the right upon entering the house is the bedroom space. It has three beds in the first half and then has a cut-away which leads to a long hallway that goes to the backyard and kitchen and then the remaining four beds are in the other half of the room. The boys check out the rooms and then go down the long hallway into the kitchen and then to the backyard where there was a pear-shaped pool and had a miniature water-fall that was right beside the hot-tub. It also had a deck with the BBQ grill and a canopy. The boys entered back the house and began to choose their beds. Charles and Harry got the front room and Daniel, Reece, Ant and Joseph took the back rooms. All the boys made there way into the living room.

HARRY: I think we might get a replacement.

ANT: Why do you think that?

HARRY: Because there is an extra bed in our room.

CHARLES: It's kind of strange, usually they have exact beds for us or less than.

DANIEL: That's actually true, but if that's the case, where is he then?

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto a white boy with clear blue eyes sitting in the back of the limo.<p>

ANDY: People always see me being quiet and think 'oh he's a pushover' but no, it's just the calm before the storm!

* * *

><p>Andy<p>

*The Brick Wall*

Age: 22

New York, NY

* * *

><p>Andy walked out the limo wearing a white v-neck over some blue shorts and navy blue chucks. He had sunglasses on his face. He had no tattoos or piercings and was 6'0. Andy is Caucasian with black short hair.<p>

Andy walked into the Cancun summer house and saw everyone in the big living room where they all greeted him.

ANDY: Hey everyone!

EVERYONE: Hey!

JOSEPH: We were just talking about you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANDY: They don't even know my name and they were talking about me, shows you how much of an impact I'll be in this house.

* * *

><p>ANDY: Of course you guys were, you guys couldn't wait to meet me!<p>

EVERYONE: Haha.

HARRY: Well you'll be sharing a room with Charles and I.

ANDY: Cool. I'll go pack away my things.

DANIEL: Cool.

Harry, Charles and Andy went into their room as Daniel went to the phone room and Joseph and Ant went outside in the backyard patio and Reece went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phone Room<span>**

DANIEL: Hello?

ISAAC: Hey babe! How's everything?

DANIEL: Good! We finally are on vacation in Cancun.

ISAAC: Really! Well I have some good news for you!

DANIEL: What is it?

ISAAC: I'm right outside of this house!

Daniel hung up the phone and ran to the front door.

* * *

><p>Daniel opened the door to Isaac standing with his two suitecases!<p>

ISAAC: I'm here!

DANIEL: OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU!

Daniel began to cry as Isaac hugged him and lifted him up!

ISAAC: Don't cry, I'm here now, we're going to have fun!

After hearing the noise, All the boys came to the front door where they were all introduced to Isaac.

ISAAC: Hey everyone, I'm Isaac.

They all sat down in the living room as Charles, Harry and Andy went in the backyard to smoke.

ISAAC: So what's been happening in the house?

DANIEL: Well we just got a replacement since Chase found out his father died and he decided it was best for him to leave.

ISAAC: No way, I was looking forward to seeing him. What about Logan?

Charles, Harry and Andy then walk in from the backyard.

CHARLES: Logan, Daniel and Chase all ganged up on and tried to fight me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: Is this bitch, furreal right now?

* * *

><p>DANIEL: Are you kidding me?<p>

CHARLES: You're weak ass went and got on clothes did you not?

DANIEL: Yes bitch cause you were in need of an ass whooping so I was just keeping guard. You pressed?

CHARLES: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE A LAME EXCUSE FOR A BAD BOY YOU KNOW THAT?

ISAAC: Stop it, you two.

CHARLES: I'm not going to stop because I never did one thing to this bitch.

DANIEL: You're lying right through your teeth right now.

Harry, Andy, Joseph, Ant and Reece are looking on as they sit on the couch. Charles stands behind the chair that Daniel and Isaac are sitting on.

DANIEL: You lied to all of us, you got drunk, you were belligerent, you tried fighting me three times when I was helping you, you broke peoples bottles in the club, you vomitted on their VIP table and then you fought with the niggas when they was helping you, bitch you fake! How the fuck you gon' call another bitch fake when you fake?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANDY: After hearing all of what Daniel had to say, I can't surround myself with someone like Charles... So siyanara.

* * *

><p>ISAAC: Whoa, you did all of that and you're making it seem like Daniel is wrong?<p>

CHARLES: Listen pretty boy, my issue is with the bitch not you so stay out of it.

ISAAC: Let me tell you something right now, you best stop disrespecting my boyfriend because were going to have a problem.

CHARLES: So then what is it then? Come after me if their is such a big issue.

JOSEPH: You guys chill.

ANT: Yeah, Charles why can't you just wait until we reach back home, We're on vacation.

CHARLES: I don't give a fuck if we're on vacation I really don't. That bitch is the fakest bitch I've ever let my eyes on.

ISAAC: I already told you, DON'T DISRESPECT MY FUCKEN BOYFRIEND!

Isaac got up from the chair as Charles walked up to Isaac and went into his face.

DANIEL: No, Isaac stop, you just got here.

CHARLES: He's a grown man, let him do it! I want him to lay his hands on me.

ISAAC: As you wish!

Isaac grabbed Charles' right hand and placed his right hand on the back of Charles' neck and slammed Charles onto the ground between all the couches.

JOSEPH: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!

Charles went back first into the ground as Isaac began to throw punches onto Charles' face and chest area. Charles began to kick which hit Isaac in his chest. Isaac then grabbed Charles' leg and pulled him, dragging Charles, back against the carpet and then crashed down his elbow onto Charles' face.

ANT: OKAY, OKAY, LET GO, LET GO!

REECE: I can't believe this is happening right now!

Security flocked into the living room as Isaac was pulled outside in the front of the house. Charles smirked when he got up and was holding onto one of the security guards. Daniel, Joseph, Ant, Reece and Andy went outside with Isaac. Harry stayed with Charles.

DANIEL: Isaac I told you not to fight!

ISAAC: I couldn't just sit there and let him bash you like that when he was in the wrong.

JOSEPH: Honestly, I don't think you did anything wrong.

The producer then came outside.

PRODUCER: I'm sorry Isaac but because you engaged in a physical altercation, you're not allowed back into the house.

ISAAC: No, please, I didn't even get to spend time with Daniel.

PRODUCER: I'm sorry but the rules are the rules.

ISAAC: I'm sorry, babe.

DANIEL: It's fine. Wait for me at the airport, I'm going to get kicked out of this house.

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW FAVOURITE/ REVIEW**

**A/N: Please leave a review on the fights, the characters, the situations on anything, I appreciate all feedback, good and bad!**


	18. Parting Shots

**BBC Chicago - "Parting Shots"**

Daniel, Isaac, Reece, Ant, Joseph and the producer are seen outside of the Cancun house.

ISAAC: What do you mean you're going to be kicked out?

DANIEL: I mean that I'm going in there, finding Charles and whooping his ass.

Daniel raced inside of the house looking for Charles.

DANIEL: WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?!

Daniel made his way through the rooms and then through the kitchen and outside in the patio where he saw Charles standing smoking with Harry.

DANIEL: You dumb ass bitch!

Daniel ran and pushed Charles making him fall inside of the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

HARRY: So Daniel wants to push Charles into the water? Actually it's pretty funny but it isn't funny that from the splash water soaked my entire pants.

* * *

><p>DANIEL: Get a towel bitch, cause you're a thirsty whore, you're so thirsty for attention.<p>

Charles swam back to land and got out the pool dripping wet. Daniel went back inside as the phone started to ring. Daniel answered the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Room<strong>

DANIEL: Hello?

LOGAN: DANIEL!? It's Logan!

DANIEL: LOGAN! How are you?!

LOGAN: I'm good, I just wanted to know how the whole situation with Charles is going?

DANIEL: My nigga, I'm just about to fight this nigga like real talk.

LOGAN: Really!? What happened?

DANIEL: Isaac came to visit me and Charles picked a fight with him and got Isaac kicked out of the house so I didn't even get to spend quality time with him, so I just pushed him inside the pool.

LOGAN: WOW!

As Daniel was on the phone with Logan Charles came into the living room soaking and started banging onto the phone rooms glass.

CHARLES: I wanna fight.

DANIEL: Imma call you back, he just said he wants to fight.

LOGAN: Okay, call me later.

Daniel hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Daniel opened the sliding glass door as Charles pushed him and ran away into the kitchen area.<p>

JOSEPH: WHOA, Did he just push you and run away?

DANIEL: He's a weak ass bitch.

Daniel, Joseph, Ant, Reece and Andy followed Charles into the kitchen area.

DANIEL: What happened? How you feelin'? You feelin' some type of way?

Daniel advances onto Charles pushing him with his body as Charles gets backed up into the window. Charles almost falls but holds onto the window ledge to regain balance.

CHARLES: I wanna Fuck you up right now.

DANIEL: Bitch, I'll fade yo' ass! What's good?

CHARLES: I'd like to see you try you bi-

Daniel elbows Charles before he could finish his sentence. Daniel then threw two punches onto Charles face before Charles ducked his head inward towards his body and tried pushing Daniel away. Charles started throwing hits to Daniel shoulders as Daniel held the back of Charles neck and used his forearm to crash down onto Charles back and neck area.

ANT: Okay, okay okay, that's enough!

JOSEPH: You guys stop!

Joseph and Ant separated the fight as Reece made his way in-between the two boys to make sure Charles doesn't hit Daniel off guard.

ANT: You got him, it's fine.

DANIEL: No it's not fine, IMMA VIOLATE THAT ASS, IMMA MAKE YOUR ASS TAP OUT, IMMA CLOCK YOU IN YOUR MOUTH AND IMMA MERK YOU MY NIGGA!

Daniel screamed over Ant's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

ANDY: I honestly don't know what the fuck I got myself into, these niggas are crazy!

* * *

><p>Charles and Harry both make there way to the end of the hallway where Daniel runs through Ant, Joseph, Reece and Andy and jumps into a punch to Charles' jaw. Charles threw a punch which connected to Daniel's head as Daniel pushed Charles into the wall of the narrow hallway and then swung him onto the ground where Daniel ended up on top of him. As Daniel started to throw punches Harry jumped into the fight and kicked Daniel in the back before holding his head and throwing two punches before Daniel choked Harry and pulled him towards himself making both of them trip over Charles' leg. Both Harry and Daniel had hands locked around each others necks as they tussled on the floor. Daniel ended up getting on top of Harry and started punching his nose as Reece charged and held down Charles from jumping in again and Joseph and Ant pulled apart Harry and Daniel. Security guards made there way into the hallway as Harry and Charles were placed in the living room and Daniel went outside the house where Isaac was awaiting his boyfriend.<p>

ISAAC: What happened?

DANIEL: They jumped me. When I was fighting Charles on the ground Harry came behind me and hit me.

ISAAC: Are you kidding me?

The producer then came outside.

PRODUCER: Daniel, I'm telling Harry and Charles to pack there things, they've been kicked out.

DANIEL: That's good.

PRODUCER: Are you okay?

DANIEL: Yeah, but I'll be leaving with Isaac.

JOSEPH: What?!

DANIEL: I've decided to leave.

PRODUCER: Are you sure?

DANIEL: Yeah.

PRODUCER: Well, the security guards will bring your things for you.

DANIEL: Thanks.

Daniel hugged Joseph, Ant, Andy and Reece as he went with Isaac to the limo. The security guards gave Daniel all of his belongings as Daniel and Isaac drove off to the airport. The camera then shifted onto Harry and Charles packing there bags.

* * *

><p>HARRY: I can't believe we have to leave here!<p>

CHARLES: It's your fault for jumping into the fight.

HARRY: Well you're welcome for helping you get less of an ass-whooping.

CHARLES: I didn't need your help.

HARRY: Whatever, If I left Daniel he wouldn't mopped the floor with your blood.

Harry exited the room with his luggage as a limo pulled up to get him. The limo pulled off and Charles then made his way to the door to leave the Bad Boys Club mansion. His limo pulled off which only left Joseph, Ant, Reece and Andy in the house. Ant and Joseph went into the backyard to talk while Reece and Andy were in the kitchen talking.

JOSEPH: One by one all of my niggas are leaving me!

ANT: You just have to stay positive. We're still here!

JOSEPH: You're right it just sucks, you know what I mean.

ANT: You're my pride and joy in this house, so for the last few weeks that we're here, we're going to live it up!

Joseph and Ant hugged as the camera entered the kitchen where Andy and Reece were talking.

* * *

><p>ANDY: I've seen some fights in my day but damn they really had it out for each other.<p>

REECE: Yeah, Charles had it coming and I have no idea why Harry would jump in, like that makes no sense.

ANDY: Honestly, I don't feel anybody except for you.

REECE: Joseph and Ant are cool too, just have to get to know them is all.

ANDY: I don't know, I'll try but they look so bleh.

Joseph and Ant came into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

JOSEPH: So Ant and I walk into the kitchen and I hear Andy talking shit about us, like really replacement?

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: What you guys talking about?<p>

The phone then began to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Room<strong>

JOSEPH: Hello?

PRODUCER: Hi, Joseph, I'm just calling to let you guys know that tomorrow is the Mexican Day of The Dead Festival and you guys will be on one of the floats, so make sure you guys get enough sleep tonight. It starts early in the morning.

JOSEPH: Okay, thanks we'll make sure we're there!

* * *

><p>Joseph exited the phone room and went into the kitchen.<p>

JOSEPH: Well the producer said to get a goodnight sleep cause tomorrow morning we're going to participate in the Mexican Day of The Dead Festival!

ANT: Wow! Really!

ANDY: That sounds like a lot of fun.

REECE: Well let's get some sleep then!

The boys made there way into their room and went to bed.

* * *

><p>In the morning the boys woke up early and got on their trunks and wife beaters and made their way to the festival.<p>

JOSEPH: LET'S PARTY!

The boys arrived at the colourful themed street where floats were cascading down the road. People were dancing and drinking wearing colourful masks and outfits.

ANDY: THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!

The boys were then escorted onto a huge float where they put on masks and colourful beads. As the float started to move the boys started to dance, wave to the crowd and throw masks and beads down to the crowd below who were screaming having a good time. The boys began to dance on the float where the day soon turned into night. The boys headed home where they started to get ready to head out to the club.

JOSEPH: It's our last night in Cancun so let's turn up!

ANT: Let's show Cancun what Bad Boys are made of!

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

ANDY: Bad boys? I haven't really seen how Joseph and Ant are considered Bad Boys... They haven't done anything and kinda seem pathetic to me. But I will give them a chance to show me why they are considered Bad Boys.

* * *

><p>The boys got into the Bad Boys Party Bus and went to the beach where a huge party was being thrown. The music blasted as Joseph, Ant, Reece and Andy made there way through the crowd to the bar area. They each bought a shot and took it down in no time as Ant and Joseph dissipated from Reece and Andy to talk.<p>

JOSEPH: There is something about Andy that I don't like.

ANT: What do you mean?

JOSEPH: Something about him is off. I feel like only time will tell and there is only about a week left so I hope that I'm wrong.

ANT: For his sake, I hope you're wrong too.

The camera zoomed into Joseph as the scene was overcasted with Andy drinking with Reece. Both faces are shown as in the background shows the preview to Andy and Joseph fighting as the scene turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW FAVOURITE/ REVIEW**

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! We're only one episode away from the reunion! Tell me your predictions in a review and what you think about what happened between Daniel, Isaac and Charles and Harry! Thanks and make sure you leave a review! **


	19. Fridge-id Farewell

**BBC Chicago - "Fridge-Id Farewell"**

Joseph and Ant are seen drinking and partying in one of the straw tepee tents. The scene shifts onto Andy and Reece who were at the bar area ordering another round.

ANDY: So you're cool with everyone in the house right?

REECE: Yeah. Ant and Joseph are like my ride-or-die's in this bitch.

ANDY: But I can't understand where and why you see them as Bad Boys.

REECE: Well I've been in this house and I've gotten to know them and trust me they've been through shit like Joseph was obese when he was younger and two of the original 7 Bad Boys made fun of him for it and taunted and teased him and he handled his business like a boss.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional <strong>

ANDY: So this is some key information. If I want a rise outta these bitches, I just have to poke at his insecurities.

* * *

><p>ANDY: I'll believe it when I see it.<p>

The boys met up and went into the Party Bus and headed back to the Cancun bachelor pad and packed up their belongings back into their suitecases for the trip back home in Chicago.

* * *

><p>The next morning the boys woke up bright and early to catch their flight to go back to Chicago.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

JOSEPH: Bye Cancun, you'll be missed! BUT I'll be back soon I promise!

* * *

><p>The boys touch down back in Chicago and get into the limo for the ride back home.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Limo<strong>

ANT: It's so crazy! We left Chicago with 6 of us and we're coming back home with only 4 of us.

JOSEPH: I know, it sucks! I wished Daniel and Chase would have stayed.

ANT: I mean it couldn't be helped right.

REECE: He's right, we just have to enjoy the last couple of days that we're here for.

ANDY: I honestly wished I had come earlier.

JOSEPH: I wonder how that would have panned out, because you're way different then any of the replacements we've seen so far.

ANDY: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

JOSEPH: I don't know yet, I'm still feeling you out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

ANDY: Really bitch?! Feeling me out. I could tell you that my fist will be feeling out your jaw if you talk slick again.

* * *

><p>The boys arrive back to the unusually quiet house. Ant, Joseph and Reece went upstairs as Andy went into the phone room.<p>

JOSEPH: Is it me or is something off with Andy.

ANT: I think you're over-thinking it babe.

REECE: Nah he's not. Andy doesn't think you two are "Bad Boys".

JOSEPH: What?

REECE: When we were partying in Cancun, Andy was talking about how he doesn't know how you two are considered "Bad Boys".

ANT: Wow.

JOSEPH: I told you, something was off with that bitch.

ANT: So let's confront him about it.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto Andy who was on the phone with his brother Jonas.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Phone Room<strong>

JONAS: BRO!

ANDY: DUDE!

JONAS: How's everything in the house?

ANDY: I actually just got to the Chicago house. We we're in Cancun for two days and the drama is real.

JONAS: Have you gotten into any fights yet?

ANDY: No but I'm waiting to test these two guys in this house. They walk around like they are Bad Boys but I can see through them.

JONAS: Okay, bro, goodluck and holler if anything.

ANDY: I know, take care.

* * *

><p>Andy hung up the phone and exited the phone room as Joseph, Ant and Reece met him in the living room.<p>

ANT: Do you mind sitting down?

ANDY: Nah, sure what's up?

All 4 boys sat down in the living room eyeing each other up.

JOSEPH: So I'm going to start.

ANDY: Go on.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

ANDY: Obviously he has something to say, this has to be good.

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: How do you feel about each one of us?<p>

ANDY: I feel like I vibe with Reece and you two just have been distant and I really honestly don't see you two as Bad Boys.

ANT: And what doesn't make us Bad Boys.

ANDY: It's just how I feel and if you guys are butthurt about it then by all means change my opinion on it.

Ant got up from sitting and made his way in front of Andy. As Ant was standing in front of Andy, Andy stood up.

ANT: So what's up then, test me.

ANDY: You're the one who got up like you wanna do something.

ANT: So what, you were calling me out.

Andy pushed Ant back as Ant stumbled back a bit. Andy then ran up and threw a punch but missed. Ant then regained his balance and threw two punches onto Andy as Andy started throwing punches back. Reece and Joseph both got up from the couch and separated the two boys from fighting.

ANDY: You ain't shit bitch.

ANT: You missed all your hits bitch!

Joseph pushed Ant into the kitchen as Reece pulled Andy by the waist towards the front door.

REECE: You gotta chill out bro.

ANDY: I'm just sizing these bitches up, next on my list is Joseph.

REECE: Why is it so necessary for you to fight?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

REECE: I'm mad confused onto why Andy wants to fight both Ant and Joseph because we only have about one more day here so what's the point? Does he think fighting makes him bad cause it doesn't, it makes him look stupid.

* * *

><p>ANDY: I have to prove why I'm here!<p>

REECE: And the only way to prove you're a bad boy is to fight?

ANDY: How else is there a way to show it.

REECE: How about standing up for yourself if someone comes at you sideways.

ANDY: Well I just think Joseph is Bad so I will test him.

* * *

><p>The scene shifts into later that night as Joseph, Reece and Ant are sitting in the dressing room getting ready. Andy was downstairs on the computer.<p>

JOSEPH: We're going out without that bitch.

ANT: Yeah it's our last night to party and I want to have fun in this bitch.

REECE: Yeah for sure, I get it. But I'll talk to him first.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

JOSEPH: Talk to him about what Reece, he wanted to fight for no reason.

* * *

><p>Reece then went up to Andy while he was on the computer.<p>

REECE: Since you fought Ant, the boys don't wanna go out with you tonight.

ANDY: I respect you for letting me know what's up, but at the same time imma do me, so if I wanna go out and party, I will.

REECE: That's on you, I can't promise you that shit won't pop off.

ANDY: I'm going out regardless if they want me to or not.

Andy then got up from the computer desk and went upstairs into the dressing room to get ready. Reece went into the kitchen to get a snack before joining the rest of the boys upstairs.

ANDY: If you guys think that I'm staying home, you're mistaken.

JOSEPH: You're not coming with us.

ANDY: Yes I am.

JOSEPH: Well then when we get back to the mansion you're getting evicted.

ANDY: I would love to see you try.

The boys finished getting ready and the limo pulled up. The boys all headed downstairs and entered the limo and were off to Club Ink.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LIMO<span>**

Joseph popped open some Champagne and poured out enough for Ant, Reece and himself.

JOSEPH: Cheers!

ANT: Here's to our last night partying.

REECE: TURN UP!

All three boys drank their Champagne as Andy was looking on.

ANDY: Wow, Really though?

Joseph, Ant and Reece just looked on Andy and continued to talk amongst themselves and drink the Champagne. Soon the limo pulled up infront of Club Ink.

* * *

><p>The boys exited the limo and entered the club and made their way to their VIP section. Fog blanketed the ground as the boys looked on into the jammed packed club of people jumping up and down to the music, glasses high to the sky. Joseph got 3 shots for each of them as he excluded Andy from the group. Andy went by himself in the corner of their VIP as he pulled some random girls to dance and drink with.<p>

JOSEPH: OUR LAST NIGHT IN CHICAGO!

REECE: This is for all of our homies that left us but we will never forget!

A montage of black and white flashbacks were shown of Chase, Logan and Daniel partying, laughing and goofing around with Joseph, Ant and Reece.

ANT: Imma miss you guys, but I'll miss you the most.

Ant leaned in and kissed Joseph as Reece went to the washroom. The camera then focused on Andy face expression.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional <span>**

ANDY: Joseph and Ant are disgusting, repulsive and I'm going to be leaving Chicago with a BANG! Joseph watch out cause tonight, I'm coming for the head!

* * *

><p>Andy chugged his drink and said goodbye to his random chick and got a taxi to head home. Joseph noticed this and began talking with Ant and Reece.<p>

JOSEPH: Why did Andy leave early? It's only 1 a.m.

ANT: What if he went home to destroy our stuff?

REECE: I don't think he would do that though.

JOSEPH: He hated us for no reason, you think he wouldn't touch our things to fuck with us?

REECE: Maybe you're right. Should we leave then?

ANT: Yeah I think we should.

* * *

><p>The camera then switched to Andy coming out of the taxi and making his way into the mansion. Andy went into his room and changed off his dress clothes and put on grey ball shorts and a navy blue old t-shirt. Andy made his way downstairs into the kitchen and sat on the kitchen table awaiting the arrival of the other boys. The limo pulled up and Joseph, Ant and Reece ran into the mansion going straight into their rooms to see if anything was messed with.<p>

JOSEPH: I guess he was too scared to touch any of our shits.

ANT: I guess so.

Ant began changing his clothes as Joseph went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to snack on. Joseph spotted Andy sitting by the table and they stared each other straight in the eye before Joseph went into the fridge. Andy got up and went behind the fridge door as Joseph closed it, Andy just stood there and watched him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANDY: I think it's perfect timing for me to punch the shit outta this fat ass bitch.

* * *

><p>JOSEPH: What's up? What's your issue bruh?<p>

ANDY: You. You're my fucking issue.

JOSEPH: You gonna do something cause I see you moving that mouth but you ain't swinging nigga.

ANDY: Oh please you fat bitch, you wont be able to move quick enough to hit me.

JOSEPH: Come again bitch, watch me knock the fuck outta you real quick.

Ant and Reece heard the commotion and ran downstairs and entered the kitchen.

ANT: What's going on?

ANDY: We already had our dealings so shut up and watch your boyfriend get shit rocked.

JOSEPH: DO IT THEN!

ANDY: You're a fat ass bitch, you ain't gon' do shi-

Joseph clocked Andy in the jaw catapulting his head into the fridge door. Joseph then advanced and put Andy in a headlock as he pulled him onto the floor. Andy started punching Joseph in his side as Joseph's headlock grip loosened. Joseph then began to punch onto the side of Andy's head. Ant and Reece tried breaking them apart as Andy tried kicking and hit Joseph in his leg causing him to fall to the side. Ant fell in the corner with Joseph on top of him as Reece was holding Andy near the entrance of the kitchen. 2 security guards waltz through to make sure nothing more was going to happen. Joseph and Ant got up as Andy made his way to the phone room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phone Room<span>**

Andy called his brother Jonas.

ANDY: I need to go home.

JONAS: Why what happened?

ANDY: I got into it with Ant earlier today and then just now I fought Joseph.

JONAS: You beat his ass?

ANDY: He sat on me. I couldn't move at all.

JONAS: So whoop his ass and walk out that house.

ANDY: K.

Andy hung the phone up and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>Andy got his running shoes on and packed away a little of his belongings. He went back downstairs with his suite cases and put them outside as Joseph, Ant and Reece were in the Arcade room playing games to get their mind off of the situation. Andy got all of his things out of the house and entered the mansion one last time. Andy ran from the entrance through the living room and entered the Arcade Room and punched Joseph in the side of his face.<p>

JOSEPH: You dumb ass bitch.

Joseph grabbed a hold of Andy's hand and swung him around as Andy hit the side of the pool table. Andy tried kicking and throwing punches but security scrambled in and got inbetween both boys. Joseph grabbed a fist full of Andy's shirt and started slamming his fist on Andy's head. The boys are pulled apart as security grabbed Andy and carried him outside of the mansion. The limo pulled up that was going to take Andy home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANDY: I'm out this bitch! I think I made myself known and I can't wait to see these bums at the reunion and fuck them up!

* * *

><p>Andy left the Bad Boys Club mansion. All the boys headed to their rooms and took to rest. The next morning all three boys woke up and began packing their belongings into their suite cases for their last day in the house.<p>

JOSEPH: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS EXPERIENCE IS OVER!

ANT: I know this sucks so much. I just want to let you guys know I love you guys to death.

REECE: I'm gonna miss everything about this house... even the fighting!

JOSEPH: I was just about to say that, haha!

The three boys huddled together and hugged. They all went downstairs in the living room with their suite cases and waited for their limo to come and pick them up. The first limo pulled up and Reece was the first to leave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

REECE: Being in this house, I've learnt that I have some anger issues I need to work on.

_Flashback_

_REECE: BIIIIIIITCH, IT'S FIGHTING TIME!_

_The boys move the couches and table into the corner of the living room giving the boys space to throw down._

_FRANKIE: I'm here so let's get it on._

_Frankie walked up to Reece's face._

_REECE: Bitch back the fuck up._

REECE: I'm glad I met all these boys and I can't wait to see Frankie at the reunion so I can fuck his shit up!

_Flashback_

_Reece took Frankie by the back of his neck and swung him around in a circular pattern before throwing him onto the ground. Frankie got up quickly and ran up to Reece and swung throwing his whole arm hitting Reece in his chest. Reece put one foot back to keep his balance as he pushed Frankie back and threw the first couple of punches that hit Frankie in his lip and nose. _

REECE: So long BBC, It's my time to go!

* * *

><p>Reece waved goodbye to the BBC Mansion, Joseph and Ant as he sped off into the streets of Chicago.<p>

JOSEPH: It's only the two of us now.

ANT: Could you believe all the shit that we've been through in this house?

JOSEPH: It's ridiculous. I knew that it would be hectic in this house but to actually live through, it's fucking rough!

Ant and Joseph hugged each other as another limo pulled up. The next person to leave was Ant.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANT: Living in this house, I never thought I'd meet such great people and fall for someone.

_Flashback_

_ANT: Hey Daniel could I ask you something?_

_DANIEL: Sure what's up?_

_ANT: So I've been getting these feelings..._

_DANIEL: Feelings? For who?_

_ANT: Joseph, we just have a lot in common and I genuinely care about the dude._

_DANIEL: Aw, that's so cute, so what are you going to do about it?_

_ANT: I don't know what to do, that's why I'm asking you, any advice?_

_DANIEL: How about you just take him out to eat, so you guys can get some alone time from this hectic house and after a couple of "dates" ask him out if you feel like it's what you want._

_ANT: THANKS, I'm glad I have you as a friend._

ANT: This experience has taught me that I do have some issues and can be violent but that I also have a heart.

_Flashback_

_Ant gets closer into Frankie's face._

_ANT: You touch my shit again and we're going to have a problem, and you don't want me as a problem, got me?_

_FRANKIE: Nigga please, you ain't shit compared to me, like I said take a fucken joke!_

_Frankie pushed Ant back away from his face._

_ANT: Oh word? Oh word you wanna push a nigga?_

_Ant walks forward and proceeds to punch Frankie with his left hand causing Frankie to flinch. Ant tricked him and and swung with his right fist instead clocking Frankie in his jaw. Frankie advances on Ant with an uppercut on his chin as Ant threw a punch but ultimately missed and fell onto the bed. _

ANT: Well that's it for me BBC, I'll see you guys soon!

* * *

><p>Ant got into the limo and pulled off. Joseph was the last one in the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

JOSEPH: It's hard to believe that it's the last day and I'm going home but I'm so glad for this experience. I've learnt that you should just let some shit slide but I was me in this house 24/7 and I would be damned if I let anyone get the best of me.

_Flashback_

_MATTHEW: That's good, but one more thing. I respect that some guys might like guys and girls like girls but I don't want nobody to flaunt gay shit infront of me._

_JOSEPH: Excuse me? So it's okay for you two flaunt your straight shit infront of me?_

_MATTHEW: All I'm saying is don't be doing too much infront of me because I'm not comfortable with it._

_JOSEPH: Well welcome to 2014, there are gay/lesbians in the world, get over it._

_MATTHEW: You're mad ignorant right now, like shut up._

JOSEPH: People will love me and some will hate me but atleast they all know not to fuck around when it comes down to it.

_Flashback_

_ADONIS: WHAT THE FUCK?_

_ISAIAS: What the Hell is going on?_

_JOSEPH: Ya wanna target me and bully me? It's time to fight._

_Adonis charged at Joseph and punched him in his nose. Joseph pushed him back and threw a punch into Adonis' eye and then a next one on his chest area. Isaias jumped in and swung on Joseph at the same time Adonis swung, they both hit Joseph's face and neck. _

JOSEPH: I'm glad that I met all these boys and I can't wait to reunite with my niggas! Anyways Bad Boys Club it's been real! BYE!

* * *

><p>The last limo pulls up to come get Joseph. Joseph leaves the Bad Boys Club house!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<strong>


	20. BBC Chicago Reunion Preview

**BBC Chicago**

INTRO

WE'RE BACK AMERICAAAAAAAAAAA!

Confessionals Before the Reunion

JOSEPH: Its reunion time America, & I'm making it my **BUSINESS** to give you what really went down in the bad boys house.  
>[The clip shows Joseph Vs Matthew in the kitchen. Another clip is shown of Joseph VS Adonis before Isaias jumped in]<p>

ANT: Chicago was Turnt, but this reunion will be LIT.  
>[Ant is shown fighting Isaias as well as Adonis]<p>

REECE: I'm back and I'm ready to settle the score with Frankie once and for all.  
>[The clips is shown of Reece VS Frankie; Round 1 in the Limo &amp; Round 2 in the house when Frankie popped Reece in his mouth causing him to bleed]<p>

ANDY: Joseph may have done damage at the house but it's time for me to get his ass back, bad boy style.  
>[Andy vs Joseph is shown.]<p>

CHASE: I barely popped off in the house, but if anyone disrespects me here at the reunion, best know that I got some hands.  
>[The Clip is shown when Chase jumped into the fight with Joseph, Ant, Logan VS Adonis, Isaias, and Chase punching Isaias as the whole group of boys fall]<p>

HARRY: It's your favourite Jump-A-Hoe and Daniel I'm gunning for your ass.  
>[The clip is shown of the one punch Harry did to Daniel in the room while Daniel came out the shower. Another clip is shown of Harry jumping into the fight to help Charles]<p>

CHARLES: This reunion is for me to show America that I can handle my own, I'm just ready to dish out beats tonight.  
>[The clip is shown of Charles pushing Daniel down in the phone room. Another clip is shown of Charles fighting Isaac from Season 2 of BBC and another clip of Charles charging Daniel from the side after Daniel fought Harry into the shower]<p>

DANIEL: Y'all already know that I turn up at reunion and I have a couple people in mind that I will be fading.  
>[The clip of Daniel throwing Charles into the pool is shown. Another clip of Daniel confronting Charles before elbowing him in his face. Another clip is shown of Daniel fighting Charles and Harry at the same time]<p>

LOGAN: Reunion time is redeeming time and I'm about to show y'all how real Bad Boys fuck bitches up.  
>[The clip of Logan hovering over Charles bed is shown as Logan punches 3 hard hitters into Charles' face]<p>

FRANKIE: The Prankster's Back bitches & it's time to dish out what REALLY happened.  
>[Frankie arguing with Daniel and Ant]<p>

MATTHEW: Silly Faggots, Dicks are for Chicks. Ant and Joseph want some? We can go for round two.  
>[Matthew vs Ant]<p>

ISAIAS: Shits's about to get real right motha'fuckin now.  
>[Isaias vs Joseph]<p>

ADONIS: Uh, I AM the Bad Boys Club so you know I'm back in this bitch to pop a nigga.  
>[Adonis vs Ant &amp; then Adonis vs Joseph]<p>

Video intro from the reunion clips

JOSEPH: "I have a big ass settle to score with the two original Jump-A-Hoe's."  
>[Joseph confronting Isaias and Adonis]<br>-I'm coming for you bitch, & everyone else that got an issue-

ANT: "Touch him and you'll be in for a world of hurt, trust and believe that!"  
>[Ant is screaming at Isaias and Adonis]<br>-I hope these boys know what they've got themselves into because Anthony is not the motherfucker to play with-

REECE: "He fucked with everybodies shit, So I fucked him up"  
>[Reece talking to Tanisha]<br>-These niggas best watch how they talk to me cause I'm on edge and anybody can get it-

ANDY: "Put on a show for all of us you weak ass bitch!"  
>[Andy stood up and was clapping his hands together yelling at someone.]<br>-Who's ready to see the crazy side of Andy?-

CHASE: "OH, You real now?"  
>[Chase talking to Adonis and Isaias]<br>-This reunion is going to be crazy, I can just feel it-

HARRY: "So let's fight if you have such a **PROBLEM WITH ME**."  
>[Harry charges at Daniel while Daniel is talking to Tanisha]<br>-Niggas thought I was bad in the house, watch me fuck these niggas up at this reunion-

CHARLES: "It's not my problem that someone jumped into the fight, that's on him not me."  
>[Charles talking to Tanisha]<br>-Hope y'all missed me, I'm back and I'm ready for these niggas to come and test me-

DANIEL: "No, No, No, If I wanted to come out here and disrespect you, I would and all I had to do was go *Boop*"  
>[Daniel walking up to Harry and pretends to elbow him]<br>-These niggas can't afford to act reckless cause they know I'll give it to them straight-

LOGAN: "I came to redeem myself today so bitch get up"  
>[Logan confronting Charles]<br>-I know what I did in the house was wrong, but by the end of the reunion y'all will love me-

FRANKIE: "Act crazy, watch me lay your ass out!"  
>[Reece and Frankie are in each others face]<br>-The prankster is going ham on all y'all hoes-

MATTHEW: "I'm not a homophobe"  
>[Matthew is talking to Tanisha]<br>-If anything needs to be dealt with, it's reunion time and I'll lay anyone out-

ISAIAS: "You don't have to like me, cause I don't fuck with peasants!"  
>[Isaias is shown rolling his eyes at someone]<br>-I just want to go in there and get this shit over with-

ADONIS: "You hill-billy looking bitch!"  
>[Adonis is shown yelling at Chase]<br>-I'm ready for all those jumping ass bitches-

TANISHA: Hey everyone, welcome to the Bad Boys Club Chicago Reunion. This Season we had a total of 13 boys to grace and disgrace The Windy City! These boys brought the heat and the drama so before those boys go ham backstage, let's TURN UP!

3

CHASE: Say it again I dare you!  
>[Two boys are seen on the ground punching each other]<br>ADONIS: Fall back, cause you got what you deserved.  
>[Adonis and Isaias are shown]<br>DANIEL: BITCH WHAT'S UP?!  
>[A horde of security guards are shown breaking up a fight]<p>

2

JOSEPH: An eye for an eye, move the fuck on!  
>[Joseph is shown flipping someone off]<br>ANT: I didn't think someone like me will ever fall in love.  
>[Joseph and Ant are seen kissing]<p>

1

LOGAN: GET UP AND LET'S GET SHIT CRACKING.  
>[Charles and Logan are shown squaring up]<br>[Someone runs from the audience and charges one of the Bad Boys]  
>TANISHA: OH!<br>[Four boys are seen fighting]  
>TANISHA: GIVE IT UP FOR SECURITY IN THIS BITCH!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<strong>

**1st part of the reunion will be up on Tuesday!**


	21. BBCASB Trailer

BBCASB Trailer

ISAAC: Come on Gold Team, we got this!  
>[Two boys are shown zip-lining down the wall.]<p>

MEHGAN: Welcome to Bad Boys Club, All-Star Battle.  
>[Mehgan James is seen outside of the Victorian Mansion.]<p>

STEPHAN: We have to play this smart, let's go out there and tell them that we have their backs as long as they have ours.  
>[Stephan is seen talking to Michael in the Private Room.]<p>

MEHGAN: 16 of the most memorable boys will grace the stage of All-Star Battle by going through vigorous challenges from physical, mental to endurance.  
>[All 16 Bad Boys were shown from the monitors in the house: Travis, Randy, Jay, Daniel, Stephan, Michael, Anthony, Isaac, Martin, Zane, Sage, Adonis, Joseph, Logan, Matthew and Harry.]<p>

HARRY: Time to compete!  
>[A steel door is pulled down like a draw-bridge as Martin runs out from behind it.]<p>

ADONIS: All I'm thinking is, run, run, run and run some more!  
>[Stephan and Michael are seen tripping over Randy in a mud pit and falling face first into the mud.]<p>

MEHGAN: Some will crack under the pressure.  
>[Isaac is seen shoving his face in his palms as he begins to cry.]<p>

ZANE: We are probably going to be the most hated in this whole entire house!  
>[Zane is shown speaking towards Martin before they enter the mansion.]<p>

RANDY: If you really want to change as a person, I respect that, but if you lying for sympathy and for us to be on your side, you're barking up the wrong tree.  
>[Randy is seen on the backyard patio addressing someone.]<p>

DANIEL: You need to realize don't let nobody or anything change you as a person, we're the bad boys, were the strong ones, we have to have each other's backs, we're in this together.  
>[Daniel is shown corresponding with Martin in the Private Room.]<p>

MICHAEL: FUUUUUCK!  
>[Michael is seen sweating and almost in the point of tears trying to undo the knot on his ankle.]<p>

MEHGAN: And others will try to beat the odds.  
>[Logan is seen catapulting himself from one rock to the next on the rock climb wall.]<p>

TRAVIS: On some realshit, we're here to compete for $100,000, we need to have an understanding that for now we need each other.  
>[Travis, Isaac, Joseph and 5 other boys are all huddled together.]<p>

ANTHONY: I'm ready for these bitches and these challenges!  
>[All 15 competitors are seen crashing into the water which is filled with logs.]<p>

MEHGAN: We have a little surprise for this All-Star Battle, something we never did before in Bad Girls All-Star Battle. Over here we have what we call wild cards.  
>[A big wheel is shown with about 10 cards around the wheel.]<p>

SAGE: I can't wait to beast these challenges and win this thing!  
>[Two boys are yanking on a bandana as Daniel flips the other boy over himself.]<p>

MEHGAN: Well, we have to remember, this is still Bad Boys Club, even if it's All-Star Battle, niggas will be popping off, and some may not even be able to handle the heat.  
>[Stephan is shown pouring water onto Martin while he was sleeping.]<p>

ISAAC: If you come into my peripheral vision it's gonna be a problem.  
>[Isaac is seen in Martin &amp; Zane's face.]<p>

DANIEL: I'm coming to beat your ass before one of us leaves this house, so heed to my warning.  
>[Daniel is seen running towards Stephan with a balled fist.]<p>

JOSEPH: Shut the fuck up, who asked you to speak?  
>[Joseph is shown yelling at Michael.]<p>

MATTHEW: You better hold out on your word.  
>[A massive brawl of securities are trying to break up a fight in the voting ceremony.]<p>

MEHGAN: But only one Bad Boy will walk away with that $100,000 grand prize!  
>[Mehgan is shown with the $100,000 check as money is showered in the scene onto the unknown winner.]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW<strong>

**A/N: BBCASB Will be premiering in 3 weeks!**


	22. BBC Chicago Reunion Part - 1

**BBC Chicago Reunion Part 1**

The city of Hollywood is shown as the camera zooms throughout the streets, crossways and street signs of Hollywood. The camera then switches inside a hotel as Ant is seen checking in.

_Ant was wearing a red slim fit sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows allowing his black beaded bands to be shown on his wrist. He wore shiny black denims and showcased his black and white Adidas on his feet. _

ANT: Hey, my name is Anthony, I'm here to check in.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

ANT: What's up, it's your boy Ant and I'm here in Hollywood to dish out the dirt and settle some scores with certain personales.

* * *

><p>Ant made his way into his hotel room as his Cell Phone began to ring.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phone<span>**

ANT: Hello?

JOSEPH: Hey! Where are you?

ANT: I just checked into the hotel, I'll see you in a bit.

JOSEPH: Okay, I'm in the restaurant downstairs.

ANT: K, I'll see you there.

* * *

><p>Ant hung up the phone and quickly made his way down to the restaurant portion of the hotel where he saw Joseph sitting down drinking a lime-green mixture of liquor.<p>

_Joseph wore a black t-shirt with leather short sleeves a leather pocket on the left side of the chest. He had on blue jeans and black Nikes. He adorned a gold watch on his left hand and a gold chain on his neck. _

Joseph quickly got up when he saw Ant and they hugged each other. Both boys sat at the bar area of the restaurant and began to talk about the reunion.

JOSEPH: I haven't seen you in so long.

ANT: I know, I missed you so much.

JOSEPH: So hows everything been?

ANT: It's been good, I've got into a little bit of modelling.

JOSEPH: Wow! Look at you!

A few shots of Ant featured in some magazines were shown.

ANT: What about you babe?

JOSEPH: I've been getting a lot of booking to host events and such. I even am thinking of starting a clothing brand!

ANT: AYE! Well let's get down to the nitty-gritty, who aren't you excited to see at the reunion?

JOSEPH: Adonis, Isaias, Matthew, Frankie and Andy!

ANT: ME TOO!

JOSEPH: BUT I'm most definitely putting my hands on Isaias and Adonis cause they did me so wrong in that house.

ANT: Yeah, that's true. I'm probably gonna fight with them too, to be quite honest.

JOSEPH: Well you can have one and I'll take the other on!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

JOSEPH: Adonis, Isaias, I hope you guys had a nice vacation at home, cause when I see you guys... I'm laying if not both, one of you guys out!

* * *

><p>The camera shifted from Joseph and Ant onto Daniel who was laying on a sun chair under a tepee like tent.<p>

_Daniel had on a plain black t-shirt, black denim skinny jeans and white low-top Nikes on his feet. He had a red and black flannel wrapped around his waist, a gold circular watch on his left wrist, a gold band on the other with Isaac's name on it and a Herringbone chain on his neck. _

Out from the gate came in Logan!

_Logan wore a plain white t-shirt with a pocket on the left side of the chest that was black. He wore beige pants that were folded up right before his knee caps and wore white and red chucks. Logan had a gold chain around his neck as well as some beaded bands on his right wrist. _

The two boys saw each other and quickly ran into each others arms.

LOGAN: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

DANIEL: I MISSED YOU!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

DANIEL: I haven't seen Logan in so long it seems and I'm so glad it's like we haven't even skipped a beat!

* * *

><p>Daniel and Logan went to sit down in the sun chairs as they began to catch up.<p>

LOGAN: So what happened when I left the house?

DANIEL: When you left, I made it my business to get Charles out the house.

LOGAN: So did it work?

DANIEL: You'll never guess what happened.

LOGAN: WHAT?!

DANIEL: Harry jumped into the fight with me and Charles and ultimately all three of us left that night.

LOGAN: Wow! That bitch. He's gonna definitely get it at the reunion.

DANIEL: Yeah, he jumped in. So who are you not excited to see, haha!

LOGAN: You already know Charles' bitch ass. After watching the fight that happened, I can say that I should've let him get up more so I'm going to square up with him at the reunion so people know what's really up. Cause I ain't no punk.

DANIEL: Honestly, I feel like he did push you first so, if he pushed you, he was awake and self-aware enough to do that.

LOGAN: I know, but I want people to stop talking.

DANIEL: True.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

LOGAN: Charles, I hope you're awake at the reunion cause I'm coming for that head!

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto Matthew chilling by the bar beside the pool.<p>

_Matthew had on a blue tank, white shorts and black low-top converse. He had on a silver watch on his left wrist and had a black snapback on his head. _

Reece walked out and met him. They dabbed each other as Reece sat beside Matthew and they began to talk.

_Reece wore a yellow and black t-shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. He had black cargo shorts on and black vans on his feet. He wore a gold watch on his left hand. _

REECE: What's up man!

MATTHEW: Nothing much. I've been chilling. What about you?

REECE: You already know, I've been chilling too, haha.

MATTHEW: I missed you bro. So what do you think is going to happen at the reunion?

REECE: Well hopefully Frankie is on his best behaviour cause he can get it.

MATTHEW: I saw that shit, it was intense. I can't wait to see Joseph and Ant again. They threw me out the house and think that I'm not going to do anything back to them?! Fuck that!

REECE: Yeah, that wasn't right but hopefully a lot of shit is settled tonight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessional<strong>

MATTHEW: Silly faggots, dicks is for chicks! Ant and Joseph watch your backs cause the reunion is creeping up close!

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto Logan and Daniel in their hotel room as the door knocks. Daniel gets up and answers the door to see Chase!<p>

CHASE: HEY!

_Chase wore a navy blue t-shirt on and some grey sweats. He had on a black beanie on his head and Jordan 7 Bordeaux. He adorned a gold watch on his left hand and had a gold chain around his neck._

DANIEL: CHASE!

LOGAN: CHASE!

CHASE: You guys! What's up?!

DANIEL: Nada, I've been chilling!

LOGAN: You already know.

The boys made their way onto the bed and began to talk more.

DANIEL: So how is everything with your family now?

CHASE: So good, I'm glad I left when I did because I was able to be there for my siblings.

LOGAN: A lot of respect for you man.

CHASE: I appreciate it.

LOGAN: So who you not really excited to see at the reunion?

CHASE: Harry! He is so fucking annoying, like I wished I popped him before I left that house.

DANIEL: Yeah he is.

CHASE: He's talking 'bout, how the reason I left BBC was stupid?! Bitch when I see you I'm straight merking you!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

CHASE: I didn't pop off much in the house, but at this reunion I'm probably going to need a flock of securities to pull me off of Harry!

* * *

><p>The scene shifted onto Tanisha who was standing in the middle of the reunion stage. The reunion stage had three leather black couches and had a backdrop of each Bad Boy from Season 3 Chicago! The words "The Windy City" is shown behind Tanisha's chair.<p>

_Tanisha had on a white and black leather, gold studded jacket over a plain black dress shirt and black tights. She had on gold open-toed heels on. Her hair was black and swirled into green ends. _

TANISHA: Hello! Welcome! I'm your host Tanisha Thomas and I'm so glad to be back from the 3rd year in a row! This Season the boys were dropped off in The Windy City Chicago and they did not disappoint. All 13 of the Bad Boys who were apart of this Season are backstage now getting ready to come out and dish out the dirt of what really happened in the city they call Chicago! So without further a due I'm pleased to introduce the last 3 standing... oh yes only 3 survived! Give it up for Joseph, Anthony and Reece!

_Joseph walked out wearing a black t-shirt with a black jean vest over it. He had on army printed cargo pants and had Jordan Raptor 7's on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left hand and had a black and red snapback on his head backwards._

_Ant waltz out wearing a white sweater that had a girl blowing smoke out of his red lipped mouth over his beige pants and black Nikes on his feet. Ant wore a gold bracelet on his right hand and a gold watch on his left. _

_Reece walked out adoring a plain white t-shirt with a black button-up on top. Dark blue jeans and Orion Blue's on his feet. Reece had his big glasses on had a short gold chain around his neck!_

All 3 boys hugged Tanisha and then sat on the middle couch.

TANISHA: Welcome! Give up for them, they look hot!

The audience clapped.

TANISHA: So first things first, are you two still together?

JOSEPH: Well...

Ant grabbed Joseph's hand and turned his face and planted a wet kiss onto his lips.

ANT: Yeah we're still together!

TANISHA: YES!

The crowd clapped! In the audience Isaac from Season 2 Miami could be seen.

TANISHA: So how does it feel to make it to the end of this thing?

REECE: Well I feel really proud. I might not have been an original but I still held my ground and got through it.

JOSEPH: I feel the same way, I think it takes a certain person to make it to the end of this because it's really hard. I mean with the drama...

TANISHA: Honey, I know what you mean, you were fighting in every other episode!

The crowd laughed.

ANT: I feel privileged to be apart of this and to make it to the end was just the icing on the cake.

TANISHA: Well this Season was in Chicago and I just want to know, did you guys think there will be only 3 boys left at the end?

JOSEPH: NO WAY!

ANT: I thought maybe 6, or even 7 with a couple of replacements but not this.

TANISHA: Since we're on the topic of drama, this Bad Boy made his mark in the house but it came with a price... give it up for Andy!

The crowd cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ANDY: People always see me being quiet and think 'oh he's a pushover' but no, it's just the calm before the storm!_

_[Different shots of Andy partying in Cancun are shown.]_

* * *

><p><em>Andy wore a red tank that had black lettering MIA on it. He wore black short pants and had black chucks on his feet. He adorned a black G-Shock watch on his left wrist and black beads on his right hand. Andy wore a burgundy beanie on his head. <em>

Andy hugged Tanisha and then sat on the couch to the left of the reunion stage.

TANISHA: Hey boo, what's going on?

ANDY: Nothing, I'm feeling great!

TANISHA: So before we get into this, let's take a look at what happened to Andy in the Bad Boys Club house! Take a look.

The camera staged into a flackback

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Andy called his BROTHER Jonas._

_ANDY: I need to go home._

_JONAS: Why what happened?_

_ANDY: I got into it with Ant earlier today and then just now I fought Joseph._

_JONAS: You beat his ass?_

_ANDY: He sat on me. I couldn't move at all._

_JONAS: So whoop his ass and walk out that house._

_ANDY: K._

_Andy hung the phone up and ran upstairs._

* * *

><p><em>Andy got his running shoes on and packed away a little of his belongings. He went back downstairs with his suite cases and put them outside as Joseph, Ant and Reece were in the Arcade room playing games to get their mind off of the situation. Andy got all of his things out of the house and entered the mansion one last time. Andy ran from the entrance through the living room and entered the Arcade Room and punched Joseph in the side of his face.<em>

_JOSEPH: You dumb ass bitch._

_Joseph grabbed a hold of Andy's hand and swung him around as Andy hit the side of the pool table. Andy tried kicking and throwing punches but security scrambled in and got inbetween both boys. Joseph grabbed a fist full of Andy's shirt and started slamming his fist on Andy's head. The boys are pulled apart as security grabbed Andy and carried him outside of the mansion. The limo pulled up that was going to take Andy home._

* * *

><p>The scene shifted back onto Tanisha talking to Andy.<p>

TANISHA: Wow, so you wanted to leave the house? Why?

ANDY: The house was boring, there was only 4 people all together in there and the 3 of them were so close I just felt like I needed to leave.

TANISHA: But it looked like Reece and you got along pretty well.

ANDY: We did, but then he joined up with them in the limo when they were all drinking and singling me out like that was wack.

Reece rolled his eyes.

TANISHA: Reece why did you join the other side per say.

REECE: Well first off, the only thing that Andy talked about during his whole time in the house was wanting to fight someone so I had enough of him. Fighting doesn't make you bad, he was picking at the littlest things so he can get 5 seconds of fame for and I will not be friends or associate with someone like that.

The audience clapped.

ANDY: Whatever, you're a fake ass friend and you do belong with those two fake bitches.

AUDIENCE: OOO!

TANISHA: Okay, settle down. Joseph you fought Andy so I want to know, what about Andy didn't you like.

JOSEPH: Well at first when he got into the house, there was so much drama that I didn't pay no mind to him. But after seeing him in Cancun I felt like he was a sly character so I kept a close eye on him and I was right about it.

TANISHA: Andy do you have anything to say to that?

ANDY: No, I don't. I feel like we fought at the house, yes it was petty but I'm over it and let's move on.

Audience clapped.

TANISHA: YES! This is what I like. Growing from that experience. Hopefully our next two guests grew from their experience from the house! Please give a warm welcome to Harry and Charles!

_Charles walked out first wearing a Olive green jacket over a white t-shirt. He had on beige jeans and wore Timberlands on his feet. _

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_CHARLES: I'll probably be in the most drama seeing that drama loves me off!_

_[The scene of Charles being a sloppy drunk were shown.]_

* * *

><p><em>Harry walked out behind Charles wearing a black tank that said the word "Swag" in white bold letters. He had on light brown jeans and had black chucks on his feet. Harry wore a black cap on backwards.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_HARRY: I have cheated on all the bitches I've been with, but that doesn't make me a bad person, just a horny one!_

_[A clip is shown of Harry fighting with Daniel while Daniel was fighting Charles]_

* * *

><p>Both boys hugged Tanisha and Charles sat on the couch on the far right side of the stage as Harry sat next to Andy on the couch at the left side of the stage.<p>

TANISHA: Hey, Charles, Harry. How are you two doing?

CHARLES: I'm good! I'm anxious more than anything.

HARRY: I've been great, can't wait to handle business.

TANISHA: Boo, you sure have had some business in that house.

HARRY: Yes, I know.

TANISHA: So essentially Harry, Charles was your only friend in the house right?

HARRY: Yes he was. We don't talk no more.

TANISHA: WHAT?!

AUDIENCE: OOO!

HARRY: Yeah, he stopped talking to me after the show.

TANISHA: Care to explain, Charles? What happened?

CHARLES: He jumped in the fight that had nothing to do with him and made me look bad.

HARRY: You made yourself look bad you sloppy ass drunk!

CHARLES: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WERE BARELY ON 2 EPISODE, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!

AUDIENCE: OOO!

TANISHA: Okay, boys settle down. Before we talk about that fight I think we should bring out the person who was in the middle of this mess from the beginning. Please give a rowdy welcome to Daniel!

_Daniel walked out wearing a black jersey with the number 23 patented on the back in white and had white lining on the sleeves. He wore black jeans and Jordan Venom Green Rings on his feet. He had on a gold herringbone chain and a gold watch on his left wrist. _

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_DANIEL: When a bitch outta line, you need to knock that bitch right back into place, you feel me?_

_[Scenes of Daniel partying with Joseph, Reece, Ant, Logan and Chase were shown.]_

* * *

><p>Daniel walked out and hugged Tanisha, then hugged Reece, Joseph and Ant and sat next to Reece on the middle couch.<p>

TANISHA: Mr. Set-It-Off how are you doing?

DANIEL: I'm doing well, I can't wait to fight some bitches.

TANISHA: SURPRISE, SURPRISE!

The audience laughed.

CHARLES: All you ever wanna do is fight, stop fronting and disrespecting me.

DANIEL: WHOA! No, no, no, no, no!

Daniel stood up as he was waving in Charles' direction.

DANIEL: If I wanted to come out here and disrespect you, I would and all I had to do was go *Boop*

Daniel walked up to Charles and pretended to elbow him in his eye.

TANISHA: Okay, sit down, sit down! Let's take a look how things went south real fast.

The flashback was then shown on the T.V

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_DANIEL: What happened? How you feelin'? You feelin' some type of way?_

_Daniel advances onto Charles pushing him with his body as Charles gets backed up into the window. Charles almost falls but holds onto the window ledge to regain balance._

_CHARLES: I wanna Fuck you up right now._

_DANIEL: Bitch, I'll fade yo' ass! What's good?_

_CHARLES: I'd like to see you try you bi-_

_Daniel elbows Charles before he could finish his sentence. Daniel then threw two punches onto Charles face before Charles ducked his head inward towards his body and tried pushing Daniel away. Charles started throwing hits to Daniel shoulders as Daniel held the back of Charles neck and used his forearm to crash down onto Charles back and neck area._

_ANT: You got him, it's fine._

_DANIEL: No it's not fine, IMMA VIOLATE THAT ASS, IMMA MAKE YOUR ASS TAP OUT, IMMA CLOCK YOU IN YOUR MOUTH AND IMMA MERK YOU MY NIGGA!_

_Daniel screamed over Ant's shoulder. Charles and Harry both make there way to the end of the hallway where Daniel runs through Ant, Joseph, Reece and Andy and jumps into a punch to Charles' jaw. Charles threw a punch which connected to Daniel's head as Daniel pushed Charles into the wall of the narrow hallway and then swung him onto the ground where Daniel ended up on top of him. As Daniel started to throw punches Harry jumped into the fight and kicked Daniel in the back before holding his head and throwing two punches before Daniel choked Harry and pulled him towards himself making both of them trip over Charles' leg. Both Harry and Daniel had hands locked around each others necks as they tussled on the floor. Daniel ended up getting on top of Harry and started punching his nose as Reece charged and held down Charles from jumping in again and Joseph and Ant pulled apart Harry and Daniel. Security guards made there way into the hallway as Harry and Charles were placed in the living room and Daniel went outside the house where Isaac was awaiting his boyfriend._

* * *

><p>TANISHA: WOW! That was a huge fight. Why do you think it went down like that?<p>

DANIEL: Cause both Harry and Charles are punk ass bitches.

Joseph, Reece, Ant and the audience began to clap.

HARRY: So let's fight if you have such a big problem!

DANIEL: Bitch you don't want it.

Daniel got up as Tanisha got up and grabbed his arm.

TANISHA: Come on boo, we got a lot we have to talk about, don't let him get to you.

DANIEL: Alright but he best stop with the slick talk cause shit can get grimey real fast.

Daniel turned and started to walked back to his seat as Harry ran out of his seat and punched Daniel in his forehead.

TANISHA: WHOA!

Isaac ran from the audience and grabbed Harry by his waist and swung him onto the ground away from Daniel. Daniel turned around and faced Harry who was now getting up from the floor.

DANIEL: Really, that's how it is, you can't square up bitch.

Security made their way on stage as Isaac sat back down in the audience. As security was walking away from the stage Daniel charged at the standing Harry!

DANIEL: BITCH WHAT'S UP?!

Daniel slammed into Harry, knocking them both onto the side of the reunion stage. Everyone from the cast stood up to watch the ordeal fold out. Daniel was on top of Harry throwing punches as Harry was throwing punches also. Daniel crashed his forearm down onto Harry's face as a horde of security guards tried getting the two boys to separate.

TANISHA: HEY! HEY! OMG, JESUS LORD!

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Part 2 will be up next week Tuesday or even earlier! Leave a review in what fight you're hoping to see goes down at the reunion!**


	23. BBC Chicago Reunion Part - 2

**BBC Chicago Reunion Part 2**

_TANISHA: WOW! That was a huge fight. Why do you think it went down like that?_

_DANIEL: Cause both Harry and Charles are punk ass bitches._

_Joseph, Reece, Ant and the audience began to clap._

_HARRY: So let's fight if you have such a big problem!_

_DANIEL: Bitch you don't want it._

_Daniel got up as Tanisha got up and grabbed his arm._

_TANISHA: Come on boo, we got a lot we have to talk about, don't let him get to you._

_DANIEL: Alright but he best stop with the slick talk cause shit can get grimey real fast._

_Daniel turned and started to walk back to his seat as Harry ran out of his seat and punched Daniel in his forehead._

_TANISHA: WHOA!_

_Isaac ran from the audience and grabbed Harry by his waist and swung him onto the ground away from Daniel. Daniel turned around and faced Harry who was now getting up from the floor._

_DANIEL: Really, that's how it is, you can't square up bitch._

_Security made their way on stage as Isaac sat back down in the audience. As security was **WALKING** away from the stage Daniel charged at the standing Harry!_

_DANIEL: BITCH WHAT'S UP?!_

Daniel slammed into Harry, knocking them both onto the side of the reunion stage. Everyone from the cast stood up to watch the ordeal fold out. Daniel was on top of Harry throwing punches as Harry was throwing punches also. Daniel crashed his forearm down onto Harry's face as a horde of **SECURITY GUARDS** tried getting the two boys to separate. Daniel and Harry were interlocked, each holding the others neck as the security tried pulling both parties away from one another. Right before security got each boy away from the other Daniel swung an uppercut which connected straight to Harry's face. Daniel was carried towards Tanisha as Harry was helped up.

DANIEL: I told him, don't do it.

TANISHA: Come on boo, take a seat.

Daniel took a seat next to Reece so he was directly beside where Tanisha was sitting. Harry took his seat right beside Andy on the left side of the reunion stage.

TANISHA: Dear Jesus Lord, please help us today from this violence. Please lord don't let nobody leave this reunion in an ambulance.

The crowd started to laugh.

TANISHA: Okay, first off, Harry! Why do you feel the need to sneak attack someone?! That's not cool.

HARRY: How did I sneak attack him?

TANISHA: He was facing me and walking back to his seat when you hit him from behind!

A flashback of Harry hitting Daniel when he was making his way to his seat was shown.

HARRY: Well that was the first time I ever did something like that so...

JOSEPH: That's not the first time!

DANIEL: No it's not.

TANISHA: Hold up! Let's roll the clip cause the clips don't lie.

The scene warped into the T.V for the Flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The scene shifted onto Harry and Charles who went into their room._

_CHARLES: I'm going to make a problem and get Daniel sent home._

_HARRY: I'll help you cause he tried coming at me like he don't even know me._

_CHARLES: Sounds good. Let the war begin! COME FIGHT ME BITCH!_

_Daniel heard Charles scream and ran out of his room down the hallway to the last room where Charles was standing in front of his room._

_DANIEL: WHAT'S UP BITCH?!_

_Charles sprinted up towards Daniel as Daniel grabbed Charles' extended arm and pulled him onto the ground. Daniel took Charles by his neck and yanked him up as Charles began throwing punches. Daniel swung Charles around in a circle as he pushed Charles all the way into the washroom. The two boys began throwing fists in the washroom as Daniel upper cutted Charles which made him fall into the shower, falling on his ass. Daniel exited the washroom as Security passed him to make sure Charles was okay. As Daniel came out of the washroom Harry blind-sided him by charging out of nowhere from Charles room._

_DANIEL: WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_Harry tackled Daniel from the side into the hallways wall. Daniel kneed Harry in the chest area as the security in the washroom quickly broke up the fight before the fight became more violent._

* * *

><p>TANISHA: HARRY! You just said that was your first sneak, but you sneaked him once before.<p>

HARRY: That's in the past.

TANISHA: That's not the point though Harry. Sometimes you need to look at the outside in. You have to realize that even though you all might look or act different on the outside, y'all are very much the same on the inside. You don't need to do all that extra messy stuff that makes you look bad.

HARRY: I hear what you're saying, so for what it's worth, I'm sorry for sneaking you in the house and here at the reunion.

DANIEL: I appreciate it.

TANISHA: Thank you! That deserves a round of applause.

The crowd and cast members applauded.

TANISHA: Okay so back to matters. Charles you were the main one who had beef with Daniel, why is that?

CHARLES: I had petty beef with Daniel when he dropped me on purpose when I was drunk and then laughed at me.

DANIEL: AIN'T NOBODY DID THAT SHIT TO YOU THOUGH.

TANISHA: OKAY! OKAY! STOP! No yelling, what happened Daniel?

DANIEL: Okay, first off, the first day in, Charles seemed like a good time until he drank too much. He was sloppy and no one wanted to take care of him so I took care of him but while carrying him by myself up the stairs and into his room I slipped and we both fell. I laughed about the situation because he fell on top of me, not because I dropped him on purpose.

REECE: Could I say something?

TANISHA: Sure Reece, go on.

REECE: Charles, Daniel honestly didn't mean to drop you. If he did, he wouldn't have fell with you and you wouldn't have ended up falling on top of him so let's be quite honest.

CHARLES: Why are you talking? You weren't even there!

DANIEL: YES HE WAS!

REECE: YES I WAS!

TANISHA: Okay, let's take a look at what really happened cause sometimes you can't trust these broads.

The flashback was then shown on the T.V.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Reece, Logan, Joseph and Ant exited Club Starlight and entered the limo. The limo ride home was quiet and quick as the boys quickly reached the Chicago Bachelor Pad. Logan, Reece, Ant, Joseph and Chase were the first to exit the limo and head into the house as Daniel carried Charles into the Mansion._

_REECE: I'll clear his bed._

_DANIEL: Yeah do that please._

_As Daniel made his way up the stairs and down the hallway, both himself and Charles fell hard onto the ground._

_DANIEL: HAHA!_

_LOGAN: OH GOD, HAHA, You okay?!_

_CHASE: DAMN, HAHA Here take my hand._

_Chase helped Daniel get up as Daniel went to help get Charles up and carry him to his bed. After putting him into bed the rest of the boys went into their room to chillout as Reece was in Daniel, Logan and Chase's room._

* * *

><p>TANISHA: Well it looks like it happened by accident and you just caught feelings really quick. Do you want to apologize for thinking that he had malicious intent?<p>

CHARLES: Nope I'm good.

DANIEL: And you still a weak ass bitch. At least Harry had the balls to admit when he was wrong, but your punk ass wanna act like everything you do is okay.

CHARLES: Fuck all of you cause at the end of the day who had my back when I got jumped in the club?! Nobody all of you guys were laughing and making fun of me instead of helping.

TANISHA: I'll be honest that was fucked up, y'all straight up watched him get beat and went back to sipping y'all drinks.

ANT: Honestly, at that point in time we were over Charles and he was totally in the wrong for that scenario.

JOSEPH: Yeah, first off he vomited on their VIP, knocked over all the bottles and when the guy was trying to help him up he attacked that guy. So in all honesty, he deserves everything that happened to him that night.

TANISHA: Damn a bitch tried to help you out Charles but damn, you vomited, and knocked down bottles and didn't expect to get your ass beat?!

The crowd and audience laughed.

TANISHA: Well since we're on the topic of messiness. This Bad Boy left the house in a real messy way! Give a round of applause for Chase!

The audience cheered!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_CHASE: These boys will either love me or hate me, but that won't matter with me._

_[Chase partying with the boys at the strip club is shown as he throws money on the strippers.]_

* * *

><p><em>Chase wore a grey shirt with black lines on the short sleeves and had the word, "Killer" on the front of it. He wore black cargo pants and had on Wolf Greys on his feet.<em>

Chase went a hugged Tanisha and then sat beside Ant on the big 5 seater leather black couch.

TANISHA: Hey boo, how are you sexy!

CHASE: I'm good! I have a lot that I need to address. Yourself?

TANISHA: Well, I'm pretty good, I mean a huge fight already happened and I have a feeling there are more to come!

The audience laughed.

TANISHA: But first and foremost, I must give my condolences to you and your family.

CHASE: Thank you, so much, it really means a lot.

TANISHA: Well you did say that you have a lot to say so we're at the reunion, what do you want to address?

Chase turned and faced Harry who was to Chase's left, sitting next to Andy.

CHASE: I gotta question for you.

HARRY: So what is it?

CHASE: Did you say that my dad dying wasn't a good enough reason for me to leave the house?

HARRY: Yeah I did, and?

CHASE: BITCH YOU AIN'T KNOW MY FATHER TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM, SO DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU KNOW HIM, HE WAS A DAMN GOOD REASON TO LEAVE THAT HOUSE.

HARRY: So you wanna fight cause I made a comment about your dead dad?

CHASE: BITCH!

Chase jolted out of his seat and socked Harry in his eye as Chase continued to throw punches. Harry started throwing kicks and punches but Chase continued to pound onto Harry.

TANISHA: WOO! WOO! WOOO!

Chase chucked Harry into the couch and then pulled him off to the side. Harry was now lying sideways onto the couch as Chase began to throw more hits in, hitting Harry's face and chest area. Security flocked onto the stage and pulled Chase off of Harry.

CHASE: Don't talk about it, be about it.

Chase switched seats with Reece, so now Chase sat next to Daniel and Reece sat next to Ant. Harry sat next to Andy once again.

TANISHA: You good Chase?

CHASE: Yeah, I'm good.

TANISHA: So Harry, do you have any beef with Chase?

HARRY: No I don't so for him to fight me over something like that is petty as fuck.

CHASE: What's petty is for you to talk about my father knowing what I was going through. You didn't even know me well enough to make an assumption like that.

HARRY: Well I apologize for making those remarks about your father, I shouldn't have.

CHASE: I appreciate you apologizing but I'm not gonna be cool with you.

HARRY: I respect it.

TANISHA: Damn Harry, you apologizing a lot today.

The crowd and cast started to laugh.

HARRY: I mean I did a lot in that house that I wished I didn't.

TANISHA: At least you're seeing your wrongs and admitting when you're wrong. Let's give it up to him!

The audience applauded.

TANISHA: Well back to you Chase.

CHASE: Yes.

TANISHA: You got into it with Joseph.

Daniel, Reece, Ant, Joseph and Chase began to laugh.

CHASE: That fight only happened because two brothers were just mad at one another for a moment.

TANISHA: I see, so you guys are cool now.

CHASE: YES!

JOSEPH: We've been cool. Like Chase said, that fight had a lot to do with alcohol and smart remarks. But at the end of the day, brothers will always be brothers!

The audience and Tanisha clapped.

TANISHA: Honestly, seeing the bond that y'all made was truly beautiful.

The boys clapped as the audience cheered for them.

TANISHA: Did you guys think that you'd make such great friendships in that house?

DANIEL: I mean I've been through this experience several times before so I know that I'd make a couple of friends but I didn't expect to meet such great people like Joseph, Ant, Reece, Chase and Logan.

ANT: I said it before I left and I'll say it again, these boys are my family, my brothers and I'll ride out for any one of them anyday.

JOSEPH: People don't realize that being in that house allows you to open up to people way more than you would normally do. Obviously some people clashed because of it, but others got together really well and we made a life-long bond with one another.

TANISHA: Reece, you were a replacement so how did it feel for you to bond so tight with the originals?

REECE: Honestly, it was a blessing. Going into this experience I felt like people were going to judge and hate me off the bat like what usually happens in my life but I got the total opposite response and I am truly grateful!

The audience clapped.

TANISHA: Well talking about great friendships, we can't forget the other member to this wonderful brotherhood! Can I get a well-welcomed applause for Logan!

The audience cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_LOGAN: Waddddddddddddduppppp? The name's Logan. Remember it, cause I WILL be a Person of Interest._

_[Logan was shown hovering over Charles as he began to beat on him]_

* * *

><p><em>Logan walked out wearing a black tank with white abstract linings and the phrase "Straight Stunting" in white. He wore beige skinny's and Oreo's on his feet. Logan had a gold chain on and a gold watch on his left hand. <em>

Logan walked up and hugged Tanisha and then hugged Daniel, Chase, Joseph, Ant and then Reece. After hugging Reece Logan walked up to Charles.

TANISHA: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Logan, what you doing?

Logan stood in front of Charles and began to talk.

LOGAN: I came to redeem myself today so bitch get up.

CHARLES: Really?! Attacking me off guard in the house wasn't enough, you wanna fight again?

LOGAN: I'm letting you know this time that I'm going to fuck you up, SO GET UP AND LET'S GET SHIT CRACKING.

CHARLES: I'm not here to fight.

LOGAN: Well you was mad that I didn't give a fair warning about the fight, you talking bout you'd lay me out if I came up to your face. Well bitch I'm right HERE!

Logan pushed his face to the side of Charles' as he screamed in his ear.

TANISHA: Okay, boys! Logan how about you take a seat because there is a lot of shit that needs to be talked about.

LOGAN: I'll sit down after I whoop his ass.

Charles jumped up and mushed Logan's face as Logan was talking to Tanisha. Logan chucked Charles back making him fall back into the couch as Logan started throwing fists to Charles' face.

TANISHA: DAMN!

Logan got on top of the couch as he held onto the shirt of Charles and began to bash Charles on his head. Charles started flailing his arms as security guards hopped onto the stage. Logan continued putting the beat down on Charles as security pulled Logan off of Charles. Logan ended up pulled Charles off of the couch as the security guard pulled him to the other side of the stage.

TANISHA: Damn, y'all some crazy motherfuckers! Give it up for security in this bitch!

The audience clapped as the cast started laughing.

TANISHA: LOGAN! You're crazy!

LOGAN: I get crazy when it comes to fake ass bitches like Charles.

TANISHA: I think you left with a bang, I must say!

LOGAN: That's how I do.

TANISHA: Let's take a look at this rude awakening!

The T.V showed a flashback of Charles Vs Logan.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Daniel and Logan entered the confessional room._

_LOGAN: My nigga, he was mad disrespectful in the club, I need to address that shit, how you vomiting on someone else's VIP though?_

_DANIEL: It was disgusting, he didn't even apologize, like where are your manners and morals as a human being?_

_LOGAN: I'm over this bitch, I was trying to be nice but you know what, FUCK THIS BITCH!_

_DANIEL: What are you thinking?_

_LOGAN: I'm thinking, he told me to be mean to him, so Imma pop off and see what it is. You have my back?_

_DANIEL: From the get-go, is that even a question my nigga._

_LOGAN: Let's go change. Just make sure to stall security cause I'm going off on this nigga._

_Logan exits the confessional first as Daniel sits and looks into the confessional cam._

_DANIEL: This house is 'bout to turn up a notch and bitch I feel sorry for you... NOT!_

_Daniel exits the confessional and goes into his room with Logan and Chase._

* * *

><p><em>Logan put on his black shirt that had the city of New York landscape in the front of it in white. He pulled on red ball shorts and put on his Jordan 11 Breds. Daniel put on a black wife beater and pulled on his grey sweats. He put on his white and black Jordan Retro 13's. Chase got out of bed shirtless with his grey shorts and put on his Jordan Worf Greys. The three boys made their way out of their room and walked down the hallway to the last bedroom where Reece and Charles were sleeping. Daniel and Chase lingered by the doorway so no one can come in or out the room. Chase entered Charles and Reece's room.<em>

_LOGAN: Get up!_

_Charles just turns his head and faces his room wall as Logan now climbs onto Charles' bed._

_LOGAN: Get the fuck up sloppy!_

_Logan places each foot at the opposite side of Charles and hovers over him as Charles turns and faces Logan unamused._

_LOGAN: WHAT'S GOOD? WAKE THE FUCK UP SLOPPY!_

_Reece now awakens and looks onto Logan and Charles in the opposing bed._

_REECE: Oh shit, shit's 'bout to pop off._

_Charles raises up and pushes Logan's stomach as Logan threw 3 hard punches onto Charles' head. The scene renders slow as it rewinds and plays back in slow-mo the three hard punches onto Charles' head._

_LOGAN: YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!_

_Logan pulled Charles out of the bed as Charles fell onto the floor, head first and legs in the air. Logan began to punch onto Charles' face as Charles kicked upwards which hit Logan in his face. Logan withdrew back as he fell onto the ground. Charles used this time to stand on his feet. Logan quickly got up and charged from where he was to the standing Charles, knocking Charles with his knee. The impact knocked Charles into the nightstand as both Logan and Charles began throwing punches. Security tried barging through the doorway as the were fighting with Daniel and Chase who were in the way. After a bit of tug-of-war between the security, Daniel and Chase the securities over-powered them and pushed them out of the way and quickly got the swinging Logan out of the room as Charles was held onto his bed._

_CHARLES: YOU'RE A WEAK ASS BITCH!_

_Logan held onto the stair case railing and started to yell back at Charles._

_LOGAN: YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE, YOU DUMB ASS, STUPID ASS BITCH!_

_Daniel and Chase were escorted out of the room as all three boys were called down into the living room by the producer._

* * *

><p>TANISHA: WOW! Chase, Daniel, Logan?! DAMN! Y'all went HAM, CHEESE and BACON on Charles!<p>

The audience and cast members laughed.

LOGAN: Those are my day 1's, those are my up-tops, they are my brothers so if I wanted to do something, they were going to help me. I wanted to fight Charles so they helped hold back security to let me deal damage to Charles.

TANISHA: I can see that! And damage you did! I'm surprised that wasn't the opening fight!

DANIEL: Me too! Honestly I knew it was going to be between that fight or the jump with everybody.

TANISHA: Okay Logan, how did it feel being in that house, drama aside, before you knew Charles was going to be there.

LOGAN: Well being in the Bad Boys Club is a once in a lifetime experience, I lived it, I learnt from it and I'm moving forward to do bigger and better things.

TANISHA: That's good to hear. Charles!

CHARLES: Yes.

TANISHA: How does it feel to know that mostly everyone in that house with the exception of Andy and Harry wanted you out the house.

CHARLES: Obviously I felt some type of way, I'm always used to people hating me, but nothing like that.

TANISHA: So why do you think they hated you?

CHARLES: I have no idea, maybe they thought I'd take the spotlight away from them?

JOSEPH: Let's make this clear, ain't nobody hate you off the bat.

ANT: Yeah everyone gave you a chance, in fact we gave him a couple of chances and he let his drinking ways affect him and we were over him.

TANISHA: Reece do you feel the same way?

REECE: 100% Charles was fun until he got drinks in him. Like nobody knew this but we all got along in that house until we all came back from the club every night. It all came down to his being stupid and sloppy when he was drunk.

TANISHA: So Charles, do you feel like you have a drinking problem?

CHARLES: Nope, I drink when I go out because that's what you do when you party. You have fun, so I don't see why me drinking has such a big impact on their lives. Everytime I drank it was a problem.

DANIEL: Honestly, it was a problem when you drank cause we had to take care of you, WE! All of us, even when we didn't fuck with you. So don't act like you're a saint and we never was nice to you cause we were all nice to you even when you were drunk.

TANISHA: Charles, do you have anything to say?

REECE: Obviously he has nothing to say cause he knows it's true.

TANISHA: Well Harry, you were friends with Charles, at that time so could you vouch for the other boys taking care of Charles?

HARRY: On some realshit, no matter the drama in the house, they honestly helped Charles every time he was drunk. So Charles should think about what he said cause when he drank it did affect everybody because everyone had to take care of him at one point in time.

TANISHA: Now that's true tea!

The audience and cast clapped.

TANISHA: So let's cut the tension and bring out this boy that played the most pranks in the house, but not all the boys thought he jokes were funny! Give a huge welcome to the one and only Frankie!

A close up of Reece was shown as the scene shifted black!

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**Part 3 reunion will be up next Tuesday along with the Trailer for BBC4 - Las Vegas!**


	24. BBC Chicago Reunion Part - 3

**BBC Chicago Reunion Part - 3**

_TANISHA: So let's cut the tension and bring out this boy that played the most pranks in the house, but not all the boys thought his jokes were funny! Give a huge welcome to the one and only Frankie!_

A close up of Reece was shown as Frankie walked out of from backstage.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_FRANKIE: I've always been loved so I know that these boys will love me off._

_[Frankie confiding with Daniel, Chase and Logan was shown after the fight with Ant and Frankie had happened.]_

* * *

><p><em>Frankie wore a plain black t-shirt, a blue flannel over it, acid-washed blue jeans and black chucks. Frankie had a gold watch on his left wrist and a long gold chain on his neck. <em>

Frankie walked onto stage and hugged Tanisha and sat next to Charles at the right side of the reunion stage.

TANISHA: WELCOME,you devious prankster you!

FRANKIE: Haha, thank you, it's great to be here.

TANISHA: So Frankie, let's get into the nitty-gritty of things.

FRANKIE: Sure.

TANISHA: You walked into that house as a replacement, what were your first impressions of all the boys?

FRANKIE: I instantaneously loved all of them, they were cool, they could take jokes and were an overall fun time.

TANISHA: Well honey, I don't think they can take all jokes, so let's take a look at how this prank went horribly wrong.

The T.V went into a flashback of Frankie Vs Ant.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ANT: Yo, Joseph did you move my chain from the dresser?_

_JOSEPH: No?! It was their yesterday._

_ANT: This better not be no prank cause that chain was from my grandfather before he died and I don't fuck around with shit like that._

_Ant exited his room along with Joseph._

_ANT: EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS, I'M CALLING A HOUSE MEETING._

* * *

><p><em>Frankie, Reece, Daniel, Chase and Logan went downstairs into the living room where Ant and Joseph were sitting waiting.<em>

_ANT: Okay, I'm all about fun and games but when someone touches my personal belongings that have sentimental value to them, it becomes a problem._

_REECE: Have you checked your bags and stuff?_

_ANT: No, because I never put it there._

_Ant reached into his suite case's zipper pocket and pulled out his chain and Chase's._

_CHASE: What the fuck bro, that's my chain._

_ANT: I had no idea it was in here._

_CHASE: Are you sure? Cause I was fighting with your boyfriend the other day, maybe this was your way of getting back at me?_

_ANT: Chase don't even go there, I did not take your fucking cheap ass chain._

_CHASE: My chain is cheap? Have you looked at that dust bag that your so-called beloved grandfather gave to you?_

_Frankie intervenes and separates the two screaming boys._

_FRANKIE: YO! You both stop yelling at each other. I was the one who pulled the prank of hiding the chains and shit just went too far and I'm really sorry._

_Ant gets closer into Frankie's face._

_ANT: You touch my shit again and we're going to have a problem, and you don't want me as a problem, got me?_

_FRANKIE: Nigga please, you ain't shit compared to me, like I said take a fucken joke!_

_Frankie pushed Ant back away from his face._

_ANT: Oh word? Oh word you wanna push a nigga?_

_Ant walks forward and proceeds to punch Frankie with his left hand causing Frankie to flinch. Ant tricked him and and swung with his right fist instead clocking Frankie in his jaw. Frankie advances on Ant with an uppercut on his chin as Ant threw a punch but ultimately missed and fell onto the bed. Frankie went onto the side of the bed and held Ant's head and proceeded to hit Ant about 3 times before Security bombarded the room and pulled Frankie out the room into the hallway and other SECURITY GUARDS held Ant into the room._

* * *

><p>TANISHA: Well good Lord. Ant!<p>

ANT: Yes?

TANISHA: What was it about Frankie that rubbed you the wrong way?

ANT: I mean the easier question to answer would be, "Is there anything that Frankie did that didn't rub me the wrong way!"

AUDIENCE: OOO!

TANISHA: So there is nothing about Frankie that you like?

ANT: Nada, zilch! Everything to him was a game, like grow the fuck up!

TANISHA: Tell me how you really feel!

The crowd laughed.

TANISHA: Frankie, hearing what Ant has said, do you have anything to say to him?

FRANKIE: Honestly, I have no problems with no one here except for Reece.

TANISHA: WHOA! REECE?! Why?

FRANKIE: It's not because we fought, it's because he was a fake ass friend.

REECE: How was I fake?

FRANKIE: The issue between myself and Ant had nothing to do with you but you made it your business and gave me the cold shoulder without talking to me about anything. You took somebody else's problem and made it your own and hopped onto it and waited for the slightest thing to pounce on. That's not no real friend!

The audience clapped as well as Tanisha.

TANISHA: Reece, Imma keep it real with you, you were one of my favourites but you honestly had no reason to have beef with Frankie.

REECE: Tanisha, I had enough of Frankie ass. I'm grown, I don't need to be surrounding myself with youngin's like him. Maybe if he grew up I could befriend him but he is just too childish for me to fuck with him.

TANISHA: Okay, let me circle this around a bit. Chase, Frankie almost made you fight Ant, so how do you feel about Frankie?

CHASE: After the incident went down, Daniel, Logan and I went outside in the backyard and Frankie broke down and told us about his life and apologized for what he did. I don't hold it against him, I wished that Ant, Joseph and Reece would have gave him a second chance but I only can speak for myself and Frankie is cool. He just uses pranks as a scapegoat.

FRANKIE: I appreciate it, and I know that I use laughing and smiling as a mechanism to break away from the negativity in my life, so that's why I pulled the pranks in the house, to get my mind off of what was going on in my life. So for what it's worth, I sincerely apologize for pulling those childish pranks in the house, Ant, Reece and Joseph.

JOSEPH: You know what. It's water underneath the bridge, I respect you for apologizing, but I feel how I feel and we might not be the best of friends but we're cool.

TANISHA: Okay! This is what I like to see.

Reece stood up.

TANISHA: HOLD UP!

Frankie stood up.

TANISHA: NO, NO, NO, NO!

REECE: So you gonna apologize for popping me in the mouth?

FRANKIE: Are you gonna apologize for hitting me in my face?

Reece pushed Frankie as Frankie barely budged and mushed Reece right back. Reece inched back a few as both Frankie and Reece started throwing blow for blow to one another's face.

TANISHA: Stop, stop!

Frankie pulled on Reece's shirt which made both boys fall onto the ground. They ended up rolling on top of one another, throwing reckless punches. Reece ended up on Frankie, then Frankie rolled and ended on top of Reece. The scuffle went back and forth with no one giving in as punches are being thrown left, right and centre. Security guards ran in and pulled the two boys away from each other.

TANISHA: So y'all mean to tell me motherfuckers can't talk shit out no more?!

The cast and audience began to laugh!

Frankie sat back beside Charles as Reece went back beside Ant.

TANISHA: Y'all two good.

FRANKIE: Flawless.

REECE: I'm straight.

TANISHA: Good lord, at least you're keeping your promise about keeping these boys away from the hospital.

Everyone laughed.

TANISHA: So Frankie, you left the house after a fight with Reece. Did you think that was how you would have left that house?

FRANKIE: No! And especially after meeting everyone, I couldn't see myself fighting none of them so I was so surprised to be getting into fights with Ant and Reece.

TANISHA: Do you regret anything you did in that house?

FRANKIE: Honestly, I don't because at the end of the day, that's how I coped with the issues I had going on back home, you feel me.

TANISHA: I respect it. So if you think Frankie has some issues, he has nothing on our next Bad Boy. Give it up for Matthew!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_MATTHEW: Time to go into this house and make sure everybody knows what's good!_

_[Matthew is shown fighting Joseph and then leaving the Bad Boys House in a ambulance.]_

* * *

><p><em>Matthew came out wearing a red sweat shirt with the black writing of "Jet Life" over black skinny denims and red high-top converse. Matthew wore a black g-shock watch on his left wrist and a silver chain around his neck.<em>

Matthew walked out on stage and hugged Tanisha and sat next to Frankie on the right side of the stage.

TANISHA: Yes honey, look at you looking all fly!

MATTHEW: I try, I try, haha!

TANISHA: I must say, you were not my favourite in the house.

MATTHEW: Aw, why?

TANISHA: Because you were so homophobic and I know people have different beliefs and all that but you played it off when you got there saying you respect them but every chance you got, you threw out the "F" bomb and I'm not talking about "Fuck"!

MATTHEW: I'm not a homophobe!

TANISHA: Were we not watching the same Season?!

The cast and audience laughed.

MATTHEW: My only problem was that Joseph always flaunted gay shit.

JOSEPH: How did I flaunt gay shit?

MATTHEW: Joseph, really?! Every second you're talking about boys and Ant and kissing him.

JOSEPH: That's what couples do!

The audience and Tanisha clapped.

MATTHEW: Well don't do it in front of me is all I was getting at.

JOSEPH: Well I could give two shits about your opinion because you're a weak ass bitch.

AUDIENCE: OOO!

MATTHEW: How am I weak you faggot ass bitch!

DANIEL: YO! YO! YO!

Chase, Daniel, Logan, Ant, Reece and Joseph began to scream at Matthew!

CHASE: You a homophobic ass bitch, like get over yourself.

LOGAN: You talking 'bout how you're not a homophobe but the first thing out your mouth is "Faggot".

ANT: You better watch that mouth, cause we're at the reunion.

REECE: I'm your friend but you're outta line, you always make homophobic slurs and it's pathetic to be quite honest.

MATTHEW: If he's gonna yell at me Imma yell back.

TANISHA: Yeah that's understood but do you need to bring his sexuality in it?

MATTHEW: Answer me, how am I weak?

JOSEPH: Because you left the house cause you were scared of me!

MATTHEW: I didn't leave the house because I was scared of you!

TANISHA: HOLD UP! Let's take a look and see why you really left! Take a look!

The T.V went into a flashback of Joseph Vs Matthew before he voluntarily left the house.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_MATTHEW: So what about it faggot? You feeling some type of way? SWING!_

_Joseph took the first swing which hit Matthew straight in his jaw. Matthew held Joseph's hands trying to stop him from swinging again. The two boys scuffle back and force pushing against each other trying to win each other over in power. Joseph got his right hand free from Matthew's grip and threw another hit. Matthew let go of Joseph's remaining hand and threw two punches as Reece pulled him back and Ant pulled Joseph back._

_JOSEPH: You're done bitch!_

_Joseph ran upstairs and got Matthew's clothes and put them in his suite case and hauled it downstairs and threw it out the front door._

_MATTHEW: What the fuck are you guys doing with my shit?_

_JOSEPH: I said you're done bitch, you're evicted, get the fuck out!_

_Matthew ran up and grabbed Joseph by his throat as Joseph threw a kick at Matthew's stomach. Matthew threw another punch and hit Joseph's jaw as Joseph pushed Matthew back and punched him twice in his cheek. They both held onto each other's shoulders tussling back and forth and ended up in the front porch. Joseph managed to trip Matthew and he took Matthew's suit case and threw it at him. SECURITY quickly got Joseph and other security pulled Matthew into the driveway in front of the mansion._

_MATTHEW: It's never going to be over bitch!_

_The producer walked outside and rested beside the JEEP and began to talk with Matthew._

_PRODUCER: Are you okay?_

_MATTHEW: No, does it look like I'm okay? I need to go to the hospital, I'm done in this house._

_PRODUCER: Alright the decision is yours, but you look fine._

_MATTHEW: Well I'm not and I'm done. I'm over this experience, I'm over the boys and I'm just done._

_An ambulance shortly pulled up with its lights flashing brightly. Matthew was escorted into the ambulance and was shipped off to the hospital._

* * *

><p>TANISHA: DAMN! Joseph, I think this is a Bad Boys Club first! You beat him with his own suite case! Where they do that at?!<p>

JOSEPH: Haha, I was just really frustrated! I was going to hit him with the broom but Daniel and Chase took it away from me before I hit him with it so I ended up just grabbing his suite case slamming onto him.

TANISHA: Lord Jesus! I thought I had anger issues boo!

Everyone laughed.

TANISHA: Well it looks like Joseph kicked you out the house and Matthew you left willingly because you were, in my opinion scared of him.

MATTHEW: Your entitled to your wrong opinion.

TANISHA: I mean the clips don't lie boo.

MATTHEW: Well the clips can't show what's in my head at that point in time so, you will never know why I really left.

TANISHA: So then tell us why you left, you're at the reunion.

MATTHEW: What's the point? No one's going to believe me.

TANISHA: Come on, Matthew don't be like that.

MATTHEW: I'm good.

TANISHA: Okay, are you sure?

MATTHEW: Yes, I'm good.

TANISHA: Okay well let's talk about when you first came into the house. You and Reece came in as a duo, how were you guys processing that?

MATTHEW: When I heard I was a replacement I was wondering how many weeks I missed being in the house only to come to find out I only missed 3 days and there was another replacement coming in with me! So I was actually pretty worried about how violent the cast must be for shit to go down to hardcore within the first 2-3 days.

TANISHA: Honey, I'll tell you A LOT happened within those two days. What about you Reece?

REECE: Same exact thing, I was like how the fuck did two boys leave within a 2 day span, like something crazy had to happen in the house.

TANISHA: Well talking about that crazy mis-hap, let me introduce the two original pranksters Isaias and Adonis!

Isaias and Adonis walked out from backstage. Isaias was in front of Adonis.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ISAIAS: I get what I want. The expensive shit, not a problem, if you're friends with me, just know you'll get the good shit too, ALL of the good shit._

_[Clips of Isaias writing on Joseph's monitor are shown.]_

* * *

><p><em>Isaias wore white shirt with the Versace medusa head on the front over his black denims. Isaias wore black chucks and had a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain on his neck.<em>

Followed behind him Adonis walked out.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ADONIS: I am the cutest, baddest, Bad Boy in this bitch. So Chicago, keep a mother fucking lookout._

_[Adonis fighting Joseph is shown.]_

* * *

><p><em>Adonis was wearing royal blue polo shirt and plain white shorts and blue vans. He wore a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain around his neck. <em>

Isaias gave Tanisha a hug and then sat next to Harry as Adonis gave Tanisha a hug then sat next to Isaias on the left of the stage.

TANISHA: Welcome, you two!

ISAIAS: Hey sexy!

ADONIS: Hey!

TANISHA: First off, how was it being in the house?

ISAIAS: It was really nothing too different from my regular life.

TANISHA: Okay, what about you Adonis?

ADONIS: It was fun for those 2 days for sure.

The cast started laughing along with the audience and Tanisha.

TANISHA: I have to say, thee way you guys left will forever go down in Bad Boys Club history as one of the most brutal fights to go down in BBC!

ADONIS: I would have to agree.

ISAIAS: Especially how it was 4 of them and 2 of us.

TANISHA: I mean you both jumped Joseph.

ADONIS: Actually I was fighting Joseph and Isaias jumped in.

TANISHA: Did you stop swinging when Isaias jumped in?

ADONIS: No, I don't believe so.

TANISHA: Then you jumped Joseph with Isaias boo, that's how jumping works.

ISAIAS: Joseph deserved to get jumped.

JOSEPH: BITCH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

ISAIAS: Make me.

JOSEPH: I've been waiting, get up!

ANT: Wait!

Joseph and Isaias watched Ant.

ANT: They can box, but Adonis I'm going to fight you so y'all might as well get up at the same time.

TANISHA: Hold on, please.

Joseph charges at Isaias as Isaias runs towards Joseph. Ant leaps from his seat and Adonis does the same. The two separate groups of boys start the fist throwing in the middle of the stage as all the cast members are looking onto the big display.

TANISHA: WAIT! STOP!

Joseph rocked Isaias with a huge punch to the jaw knocking him onto the ground. Meanwhile Ant and Adonis were throwing blow for blow, fists crashing onto the others body and face. Joseph got on top of Isaias and began to whale out punches onto his face as Isaias tried kicking and shoving Joseph off of him. Ant made a uppercut to Adonis' chin which prompted Adonis to stumble back which Ant took advantage of and advanced onto him. Ant threw a box to Adonis' lip and Adonis fell hard onto the ground. Joseph continued to pull Isaias head and knock it onto the ground as security bombarded the reunion stage and scooped up Joseph and charged at Ant pinning them towards the reunion chairs. The other security guards helped up Adonis and Isaias to their feet.

TANISHA: Whoa, you guys need to chillout!

Joseph and Ant sat back down on the middle reunion couch as Adonis and Isaias sat on the reunion couch to the left of the stage beside Harry.

TANISHA: Is everyone calm?

JOSEPH: I'm good, I fucked that bitch up!

ANT: Me too.

TANISHA: Isaias? Adonis?

ISAIAS: I'm fine.

ADONIS: I'm cool.

TANISHA: Well let's take a look at how things went south in the Bad Boys Club!

The T.V went into a flashback of Joseph, Logan, Chase and Ant Vs Adonis and Isaias.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Outside, a black jeep pulls into the DRIVEWAY of the mansion, and Adonis and Isaias exit both doors, laughing and cheering about the prank they pulled earlier. A flashback is shown of them putting up an old picture of Joseph, from when he was obese over his Bad Boy photo in the house._

_ADONIS: Did you see his face? That bitches face was priceless._

_ISAIAS: Nigga, it's only the third night, imagine the type of shit we could pull all season long?_

_DANIEL: Joseph handle your shit first cause they did you wrong with that shit._

_ANT: Yeah, and if they jump you, I'll be there._

_CHASE: Real shit._

_JOSEPH: Thanks guys._

_Adonis and Isaias came out the JEEP and noticed their belongings were in PLASTIC BAGS._

_ADONIS: WHAT THE FUCK?_

_ISAIAS: What the Hell is going on?_

_JOSEPH: Ya wanna target me and bully me? It's time to fight._

_Adonis charged at Joseph and punched him in his nose. Joseph pushed him back and threw a punch into Adonis' eye and then a next one on his chest area. Isaias jumped in and swung on Joseph at the same time Adonis swung, they both hit Joseph's face and neck. Logan, Ant, and Chase ran into the fight and Logan threw a hard punch into Isaias nose as he was holding Joseph's neck and Ant threw a couple of punches on Adonis as he was still swinging on Joseph. Chase came in and punched Isaias as the whole group of 6 boys fell onto the ground. Joseph got a hold on Adonis' shirt and pulled him closer to him and started punching him on his head as he ripped the shirt from his grip. Isaias kicked repeatedly which hit Joseph in his face, Logan's arm and Ant's ribcage. Security flocked in as different angles of them fighting were shown._

_ADONIS: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!_

_ISAIAS: I'M NOT DONE, LET GO OF ME!_

_Security held Adonis and Isaias by the Jeep as Joseph, Logan, Chase and Ant were being held by the mansion entrance._

* * *

><p>TANISHA: Well I'll be damned, y'all went ham on them! But first Daniel!<p>

DANIEL: Yeah?

TANISHA: Why didn't you jump in for Joseph? He's your friend right?

DANIEL: Of course, he's more than a friend actually, he's a brother to me. The reason I didn't jump in was because the other 3 of them already got into it and it was 4 on 2, why make it 5 on 2 when they can barely take on Joseph by himself.

TANISHA: I feel you. So Chase, Logan and Ant, what went through your mind when you say Joseph being jumped?

CHASE: I knew it was going to happen because of how Adonis and Isaias, carry themselves. They never fight by themselves they always need to have each other's back.

LOGAN: Yeah, exactly. I mean after the fight I wished I didn't jump in because I'm totally against jumping but it happened and all I was thinking was if they want to jump somebody, they should feel how it is to be jumped.

ANT: I was completely fuelled with adrenaline, like I was ready to throw down so it just happened.

TANISHA: Do you guys have any beef with Isaias and Adonis now? Well besides Joseph and Ant of course.

LOGAN: I'm cool, I wont fuck with them but it's whatever at this point.

CHASE: I feel the same, like I will never call them up or anything but I'll respect them if they can respect me.

TANISHA: Well damn, this has been a lot of shit that went down this season I must say. From shit-talking, to sloppy drunks, to homophobic slurs to jumping! We've seen it all honey! I must say this Season was truly by far my most favourite Season. I have one last question for you all, If given the chance would you do it all over again? Let's go down the line starting with Matthew first.

MATTHEW: I don't think I'd do it again, only because I experienced it and it's something that I would only like to do once in my life and that's it.

TANISHA: Okay, that's true! Frankie?

FRANKIE: I feel iffy about it, but I mean it was more fun than any bad times so I would do it over again.

TANISHA: Yeah you did have a lot of good times, but would you do it exactly like how you did it back in Chicago?

FRANKIE: Obviously I've grown and matured so I wouldn't be into the pranking business no more.

Most of the cast laughed excluding Reece.

TANISHA: How about you Charles!

CHARLES: I'd do it again in a heart beat because it was a once in a lifetime experience and I would love to redeem myself.

TANISHA: Fair enough. Do you think you'd still party as hard?

CHARLES: I'd probably party harder, haha!

TANISHA: Oh boy Charles, you kill me! Daniel, what about you?

DANIEL: Obviously I would, haha!

TANISHA: That's true, so what about you Chase?

CHASE: I would do all over again no questions asked what-so-ever!

TANISHA: Logan?!

LOGAN: I would, and this time I would want to make it to the end.

TANISHA: That's reasonable, just don't fight nobody while they half asleep!

The cast and audience started to laugh.

LOGAN: I wished you told me that before I went into the house.

TANISHA: My bad boo! Haha, well how about you Joseph?

JOSEPH: Is that even a question?! Of course I would! No regrets!

TANISHA: Ant, would you?

ANT: I would do it again, but I'd probably try to control my temper a bit better!

TANISHA: Yes, I think everyone should take that in honey! Reece?

REECE: I don't think I would!

TANISHA: Really? Why?

REECE: Like Matthew said, it's something that I'd try once and that's it.

TANISHA: Okay, that's understandable. Harry do you feel the same?

HARRY: I'm going to have to disagree with Reece and Matthew because overall it was a great experience, we had fun and I would love to do it again.

TANISHA: Isaias?

ISAIAS: I would do it again and this time I'd stay until the end!

TANISHA: Or atleast longer than 2 days!

Everyone excluding Isaias and Adonis starting to laugh.

TANISHA: So Adonis, what about you?

ADONIS: I would totally do it again and make it all the way to the end.

TANISHA: Well I think that's it for this reunion, unless someone has something they wanna say and didn't get the chance to speak up.

Everyone nodded a "no".

TANISHA: Well I'm Tanisha Thomas and I'm signing off of BBC Chicago but don't get your weave in a bunch because BBC is heading all the way to Sin City for the 4th Season! Take a look!

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: BBC4 - Las Vegas Trailer will be up shortly!**


	25. BBC Las Vegas Trailer

**BBC4 Las Vegas Trailer**

The scene is shown with a yellow overcast effect as the mansion is shown from aerial view.

**Brian:** We're in Sin City, it's time to turn shit up!

[A short scene of Danny being pushed onto the ground is shown]

**Danny:** Now I gotta motherfucken problem with that shit right there!

[Danny is seen pointing and screaming as the bold block letters of B-A-D pans across the screen]

**Joey:** He needs to go… NOW!

[A clip of Joey shoving himself in-between Danny and Brian are shown as he gets into Danny's face. The bold block letters of B-O-Y-S slides across the screen]

**Justyn:** I'm over this shit, it's about to be a wrap!

[Justyn is seen spearing someone into the nightstand as the bold block letters of C-L-U-B is seen making its way across the screen]

_-"Turn Down For What" beat starts to play-_

**Producer:** This Season on the Bad Boys Club, the boys take over Sin City, Las Vegas!

[The phrase "Viva Las Vegas" is seen as the scene chops into different games and machines in the casino]

_-Fire up your loud, Another round of shots-_

**Isaiah:** Party hard and fuck harder!

[Someone is shown hooking up in bed as the scene shifts onto the boys pouring liquor into 7 shot glasses]

_-Turn down for what!-_

**Brian:** WE MADE IT!

[Joey, Brian and Danny are seen jumping up and down on the bed]

_-Turn down for what!-_

**Everyone:** OMG WE'RE GOING TO CABO!

[Isaiah is shown reading a letter as the word "CABO" zooms into the screen! The scene shifts to the boys partying in a night club. A individual shot of Brian, Justyn, Joey, Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Danny are shown.]

**DJ:** If somebody gotta problem with my brother, then they gotta problem with me!

[DJ and KJ are seen hugging and partying together]

_-The beat for Turn down for what plays-_

**KJ:** You must've been mistaken, I'm the crazy one out of the two!

[KJ/DJ is shown pelting a chair, throwing down a plant, breaking the vase and then punching the walls]

_-The music stops as dramatic piano plays-_

**Isaiah:** I'm human, I'm going to feel bad…

_-Dramatic piano-_

**-DUHN!-**

**Justyn:** I've been feeling these bitches out and I'm realizing who the fake bitch is.

[Justyn is seen talking to Isaiah]

**-DUHN!-**

**KJ:** You're in the wrong, own up to your shit and move the fuck on!

[KJ is seen yelling at Joey and Brian]

**-DUHN!-**

**Joey:** It's time, tell them to start looking for a next replacement!

[Joey is seen talking to Brian]

**-DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN… DUHN!-**

**Danny:** WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?!

[Danny runs into the room and jumps onto someone]

**BETRAYAL**

**DJ:** You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!

[DJ is screaming at his brother in the limo]

**EMOTIONAL**

**Danny:** Ain't nobody gonna know what I been through, cause I don't want nobody to pity me.

[Danny is addressing all the boys as they sit in the living room]

**RAW**

**KJ:** WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THESE BITCHES MIND THEY GODDAMN BUSINESS YO!

[KJ is shown screaming at Brian]

**-DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN… DUHN!-**

**Brian:** If we gotta fight this whole house, then bring it on!

[Isaiah is seen swinging Brian onto the ground]

[Justyn and DJ are shown throwing punches]

[Joey and Danny are seen on the ground fighting]

[Justyn lunges at DJ inside the limo]

**Danny:** These bitches had this coming from day 1!

[Danny is shown crashing Brian into the wall]

**Isaiah:** Don't EVER in this lifetime believe you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!

[Isaiah is seen fighting Brian on the ground as the scene statics into "The Bad Boys Club 4" and then explodes into "Las Vegas"]

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: BBC4 - Las Vegas will begin when Bad Boys Club, All-Star Battle [BBCASB] concludes! Make sure to follow and favourite the new stories "BBCASB Season 1" & "Bad Boys Club Season 4 - Las Vegas!**


End file.
